L'homme qui pouvait soigner la Mort
by Samarlis
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law est l'un des pirates les plus habiles, puissants et sûrement le plus manipulateur de sa génération. Son arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde n'a qu'un but : assouvir sa vengeance. Qu'est-il prêt à sacrifier pour l'objectif de son existence, alors que Grand Line et les fantômes invaincus de son passé attendent avec impatience l'homme qui pouvait soigner la mort ?
1. I L'homme qui vivait avec la mort

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette fiction que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Je laisse à votre interprétation tout ce que vous voudrez voir dans les détails de l'écriture et j'espère que ma vision des personnages vous entrainera.**

 **L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

 **Samarlis.**

* * *

L'homme qui vivait avec la Mort

 _« J'sais pas, encore une petite heure. »_

 _« Y'a rien à bouffer… ? »_

 _« Menteur ! J'ai gagné, c'est évident, demande à Bepo… »_

La bonne humeur de l'équipage du Heart n'avait rien à envier à aucun autre. L'image du pont et de ces pirates formait un tableau charmant en tous points. Sourires, exclamations, et discussions animées rythmaient l'avancée du navire.

Mais n'importe qui dans le Nouveau Monde savait que ces blouses blanches n'avaient rien d'inoffensif, et qu'elles n'annonçaient que trop bien un ennemi plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Qui ne connaissait pas le nom de Trafalgar (D. Water) Law, blouse blanche par excellence, Chirurgien de la Mort à ses heures perdues et être exécrable lorsqu'il décidait d'exprimer une émotion ? A lui seul, il contrebalançait l'apparente bonhomie de l'équipage.

« Traff' est à l'intérieur ? » fit une voix sur le pont.

 _Effectivement_ , pensa le médecin sans ciller. Sa déconnexion du monde extérieur n'était qu'une façade. Il savait, entendait, voyait tout.

Chiffonné, un avis de capture gisait à ses côtés. Dessus, son propre visage.

Coincé quelque part entre l'enfant ayant perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher – il rejeta l'image de Corazon dans les bas-fonds de son esprit tortueux – et une espèce d'adolescent trop vicieux pour son âge, Trafalgar Law était trop insaisissable pour que même ses plus proches relations le cernent avec netteté.

Et à chaque fois qu'on pensait avoir touché le fond du gouffre humain, le cœur voilé de Law était là pour vous rappeler qu'il y avait encore une douleur plus profonde à trouver, d'autres couches d'horreurs à creuser pour arriver au pire.

\- Traff', fit une voix de la porte derrière lui.

Avant de se retourner, le chirurgien reconnut la voix de Penguin. Son regard perçant intima silencieusement au marin de parler.

\- On accoste toujours à… ?  
\- Ouais, lâcha Trafalgar, dont les yeux d'acier dépouillaient le pirate avec désinvolture.

Penguin ne broncha pas face à la froideur de la réponse, comprenant qu'il avait interrompu une des intenses réflexions dans lesquelles le capitaine du Heart s'enfermait régulièrement. Avant de se retirer, légèrement gêné, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Trafalgar, sachant que le médecin sentirait instantanément son regard.

Le plus fascinant, c'est que le visage de Law parvenait à vous faire croire qu'il existait un être absolument insensible en ce monde ; et ce gel absolu de toute émotion était alarmant pour qui regardait l'homme plus de quelques secondes.

Dans ces moments-là, même Penguin pouvait vouloir s'enfuir. Comme si la seule présence de Law, même sans sa _Room_ , suffisait à lui donner le contrôle de la pièce.

Parfois, quand il dérangeait Trafalgar, il ne se serait pas étonné de voir un de ses reins sortir de son corps en le narguant, et Law de grincer : « _Ça, c'est pour la prochaine fois que quelqu'un viendra m'emmerder dans les huit heures qui viennent_. » Mais Law ne ferait jamais cela, même pour blaguer. Sa perpétuelle apathie faisait partie de ses compétences ; en outre, sa personnalité ne se résumait heureusement pas à sa nonchalance. Et puis, être capitaine imperturbable et calculateur est loin d'être une faiblesse ; c'est plutôt la garantie d'une autorité sans faille. De toute façon, Law était un meneur d'hommes naturel. En tout cas il avait l'air de l'être devenu.

De toute façon, Law était trop intelligent pour que même son caractère parfois franchement irritant ne fasse pas partie d'un plan de génie. Sur cette pensée, Penguin disparut, et Law se demanda sans raison si les gens qui l'entouraient le soupçonnaient de tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

 _C'est idiot_. Non, ils l'avaient vu tuer des dizaines de personnes sans le moindre scrupule. Ils avaient été les témoins de choses qui n'avaient même pas été prises en compte dans sa glaçante réputation de sadique. Ils l'avaient vu utiliser sans effort son terrible Fruit du Démon, presque avec désinvolture.

Mais étaient-ils conscients de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire à eux, si seulement il le _désirait_ ?

Law eut un mouvement brusque, comme une gêne nerveuse. L'opinion générale était juste. Il pensait à beaucoup trop de choses qui le rapprochaient d'un homme mort.


	2. II L'île où le soir ne tombe pas

L'île où le soir ne tombe pas

* * *

« Ohé Capitaine… Z'êtes bien sûr que c'est là ? » 

_C'est bien la troisième fois qu'il me demande ?_ Fit intérieurement Law en fixant Shachi, commençant à douter de l'éloquence de ses silences en matière de communication de groupe. 

\- C'est un endroit à décourager Barbe-Blanche, continua Shachi, cette fois pour les quelques camarades qui regardaient avec lui leur destination. 

L'endroit n'avait rien de lugubre à proprement parler, mais il n'inspirait pas confiance. Une plage de sable un peu pâteuse, de grands rochers solitaires ici et là, un ciel couleur d'orage mais parfaitement silencieux. Sur l'ensemble régnait une étrange ambiance, comme une sourde détresse embaumant l'air glacial. Il y faisait de ces vents tranchants et gelés qui pouvaient à la moindre colère renverser un homme.

Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon – ou plutôt, la géographie particulière des lieux empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit au-delà de la grève désolée. Si le caractère atypique de l'endroit ne semblait pas émouvoir Law, le reste de l'équipage était plus circonspect, quoique aucune peur ne les habitait.

\- Eh bien, allons voir. 

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux tiers du Heart avait mis pied à terre – une terre gorgée d'eau, à mi-chemin entre le sable, la poussière et le gravier. 

\- Tu parles d'un calvaire ! s'exclama Uni, qui dans sa précipitation s'était enfoncé le tibia dans ce semi-marais graveleux. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur un sol plus ferme et caillouteux, arrachant une vague clameur de soulagement dans les rangs. 

\- C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle un truc, c't'île, fit Penguin à l'intention de Shachi. 

Bepo, à quelques pas derrière, sembla avoir entendu, quoiqu'il continuât pour le bien du fond sonore à alimenter sa querelle avec Jean Bart. Ce dernier, serein et persuadé que le capitaine savait où il les menait, ne s'était pas privé de faire remarquer son manque d'assurance à Bepo, provoquant l'ire puis la déprime du Mink – un combo plutôt fréquent chez l'ours. Avec Law, Jean Bart était le seul qui semblait fondamentalement rassuré. Le reste suivait avec plus de confiance que de réflexion – de toute façon, cette île médiocre même pas figurée dans leurs itinéraires pouvait bien être inoffensive, hein ? – Ah, rien n'est inoffensif sur Grand Line.  
Mais si ce bout de terre était bien insignifiant, leur présence n'en était que moins expliquée. 

\- Bah, ça fait toujours une pause, j'pense pas qu'on aurait continué bien loin de toute façon avec cette météo, fit une voix à l'arrière.

\- Pas faux, répondit Penguin avant de continuer sa conversation à voix basse avec Shachi. 

Après une petite trotte sur ce terrain horrible, l'équipage arriva progressivement à ce qui semblait être un sol sec. Dans cette île qui semblait compter plus de plage que de plateau central, ce changement parut une bénédiction. On s'arrêta.  
Bepo s'installa sur une pierre. D'ici, ils distinguaient l'ensemble de leur parcours c'était un genre de butte en hauteur au relief légèrement accidenté. 

\- Du coup, on change de cap ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade, puisqu'on était censé aller encore deux jours vers Green Bit ? 

La question de l'ours était légitime navigateur avant tout, les dérogations aux plans n'étaient pas tout à fait sa tasse de thé. L'air affairé de Bepo arracha un sourire à ses équipiers. 

\- J'ai _juste_ une affaire à régler ici. On reprendra comme prévu. 

Peut-être ce mot de « juste » aurait-il dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Bepo, car il était rare que Law manifeste sa volonté de rassurer l'équipage – entre la panique perpétuelle de l'ours et le flegme imperturbable du capitaine, ils s'autorégulaient généralement plutôt bien.

L'acier des yeux de Trafalgar continuait son aller-retour entre le navire, la plage et le fond de l'île le visage plissé comme lorsque l'on essaye de superposer mentalement deux images, il était moins bavard que d'habitude, si tant est que ce fut possible.

Clione, habituellement l'un des membres les plus sanguins, se tenait tranquille, mangeant machinalement son bout de pain. L'atmosphère calme de l'île, presque hors du temps, semblait adoucir, endormir même les natures les plus effervescentes. Pour une thérapie générale, ça marchait rudement bien.

Le soir ne semblait pas tomber sur ce maudit caillou. En fait, ils avaient accosté à quoi… 14 heures peut-être ? Il pouvait être le beau milieu de la nuit, le ciel gardait cette teinte maussade et inquiétante. La météo changeante de Grand Line faisait sûrement partie de ce qu'il y avait de plus épuisant lorsqu'n y naviguait. 

\- Ca ressemble vachement au décor de mon dernier _Anthologie de l'effroi_ , glissa Shachi, connu pour un penchant incompréhensible pour ses revues d'horreur qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à laisser trainer partout (un bazar monstre qui ne plaisait qu'à lui). 

Avec le temps, il avait appris à n'en glisser que des références succinctes qu'il était le seul à comprendre, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. En matière d'histoires d'horreurs, l'équipage du Heart savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir.

Etait-ce la nuit, le jour, ou autre chose, la fatigue commençait à sérieusement se manifester, et les bâillements intempestifs de Bepo annonçant généralement une heure tardive tandis que personne ne semblait contre une accalmie, l'équipage s'en retourna au navire pour la nuit.

Bepo ronflait comme un diable, Shachi s'était perché sur le mat pour continuer ses lectures douteuses. Le reste s'était plus ou moins éparpillé, à part Jean Bart pour qui la garde était chose sacrée. 

\- Je dormirai quand je serai mort, lançait-il régulièrement. 

Penguin et Law conversaient vaguement dans un coin, sans même se regarder. Penguin mettait de l'ordre là où il n'en voyait pas tandis que le médecin de bord arrangeait méticuleusement un ensemble de scalpels à usage purement chirurgical, visiblement récemment utilisé.

\- Non, je ne pense vraiment pas, conclut Penguin, d'humeur plus joviale à mesure que l'heure avançait. Ce sera tout de même vachem-…

Le marin s'arrêta brusquement. Tous deux avaient capté un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur, comme un affaissement de quelque chose, ou encore un froissement à la puissance démultipliée.  
Penguin, professionnel et alerte, retint son souffle, parfaitement aux aguets. Law ne cilla pas.  
Un cri retentit. Penguin se décrispa.

\- Bon sang, si l'autre continue de se persuader qu'il met moins de désordre en lisant dans les recoins les plus improbables, il arrivera à desceller l'ancrage. 

Façon de parler le navire/sous-marin du Heart était trop performant pour que l'agitation de Shachi en vienne à bout mais le pirate aux cheveux rouges avait d'ores et déjà prouvé qu'il était capable d'endommager leur moyen de locomotion par sa seule passion littéraire.

Law aurait bien esquissé un sourire, mais il semblait parfaitement ailleurs. Penguin était sûrement celui qui connaissait le mieux le mode de fonctionnement de Law, et ça ne le dérangeait pas de parler à un mur, puisqu'il savait que ses oreilles étaient attentives. La transparence de son caractère lui permettait de s'adapter autant aux blagues salaces de Shachi – auxquelles il renchérissait volontiers – qu'aux angoisses à répétition de Bepo, ou, comme ici, à l'étanchéité de Law. Penguin s'accouda au mur.

\- Traf', dit-il d'une voix sans ton, ç'a quand même un silence de tombe, ton endroit. 

Et comme il était rare d'entendre de remarques aussi banales et déconcertantes de la part d'un pragmatique comme Penguin, Law leva la tête pour croiser son regard, absent.

* * *

[Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !]


	3. III Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez

III. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez

* * *

Beaucoup, beaucoup d'heures étaient passées avant que l'équipage ne soit au complet. Il semblait qu'ici, leurs horloges biologiques étaient parfaitement défectueuses. Dormir quatre ou seize heures ne faisait pas de différence.

Heureusement, Law n'était pas spécialement pressé, semblait-il : du moins, il comprenait la fatigue de ses hommes. Ainsi, il avait laissé à tous le soin de récupérer correctement, d'autant qu'il ne doutait pas que Shachi ait fait tourner autre chose que de l'eau pétillante après une énième lecture du son numéro 493.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient debout, la discussion allait de bon train – comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur un morceau de caillasse inhospitalier au ciel menaçant. Au contraire, le décor donnait un côté pittoresque à leurs réjouissances matinales.

Trafalgar s'étira longuement avant de sortir sur le pont d'un pas désinvolte. Devant ses yeux dansait encore la carte qu'il avait minutieusement étudiée l'heure passée, au point qu'il pensait voir des noms d'archipels gravés sur le sous-marin d'une calligraphie soignée.

Son arrivée provoqua immédiatement une salve de joyeux saluts, presque un chœur euphorique pour accueillir le capitaine.

 _Tiens…_ Il avait tellement trainé dans sa cabine qu'il se retrouvait à faire son apparition comme le dernier des retardataires, alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Profitant de la surprise de son arrivée, il en profita pour lancer ses premières remarques sarcastiques de la journée ; un état de fait tellement habituel que ces cynismes devenaient des rites pour ses compagnons.

\- Le capitaine a bien dormi ! Lança Ikkaku à travers le navire, accompagnée des renchérissements de l'équipage.

Trafalgar ne put réprimer un sourire en coin tandis qu'il allait s'appuyer sur la proue, aux côtés de Bepo. Deux ou trois autres membres de l'équipage buvaient un café de mauvaise facture en maudissant l'incompétence de Penguin en tant que cuisinier.

\- Il fait très froid… Si c'est un orage, c'est rudement long à veniiir… PARDON ! répondit Bepo, qui vers la fin s'était rendu compte du regard noir que lui avait lancé Ikkaku.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, le froid semblait plus présent encore. Trafalgar avait d'ores et déjà pris ses précautions, enveloppé de ce manteau noir diablement épais que Shachi avait officieusement surnommé « le peignoir », tout en prenant soin de ne jamais utiliser ce surnom devant le capitaine. Le reste de la troupe, encore vêtu de blanc, frissonnait plus ou moins du zéphyr mordant.

\- On va aller vers l'est cette fois, mais pas besoin de tout le monde. On s'est un peu écarté hier. On aurait dû croiser… (Il marqua une pause.) Une trace de vie. (Il s'arrêta encore, puis leva un regard grave sur son équipage.) C'est juste l'affaire d'une heure, je dois parler à une connaissance. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, on reprendra le cap illico…

Le silence s'était fait. Maître de la parole, le médecin énonça avec désinvolture le plan de la journée.

\- Clione et Bepo viennent avec moi. C'est du repérage, dit-il pour faire taire ceux qui auraient aussi voulu participer à l'expédition. On sera de retour sans tarder. Penguin…

La phrase n'eut pas de fin le regard entendu de Law voulait dire qu'il déléguait la conservation de l'ordre à Penguin sans qu'il eut besoin de le formuler. Ce dernier hocha la tête, grimaçant encore de son propre café.

\- Allez, allez ! criait nerveusement Clione, toujours pressé avant de partir où que ce soit.

Ils avaient pris une route opposée à celle de la veille, bordée d'escarpements. Beaucoup plus vite, ils avaient dépassé la plage. Le paysage s'était élargi : c'était un genre de toundra à herbe rase et grise, avec de rares arbres aux figures faméliques. La terre qu'ils foulaient, d'une sécheresse affligeante, témoignait du climat fluctuant qui régnait sur l'îlot.

\- Ce n'est pas sur cette île que nous avons affaire, avait déclaré Trafalgar pendant le trajet. J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un. Admirez le paysage, conclut-il ironiquement.

Comme il distillait les informations au compte-goutte, Law était resté évasif. _Ça vaut mieux_.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Y'a deux-trois îles plus connues dans l'coin… hasarda Clione, plus téméraire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Law le fusilla du regard.

\- Les îles résidentielles bondées de monde, très peu pour causer, répondit-il machinalement tout en balayant la zone d'un œil préoccupé.

Lorsqu'ils gravirent une butte, Bepo et Clione ralentirent inconsciemment, absorbés cette vision qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir lors de leur première visite superficielle de l'île.

En contrebas, des ruines indistinctes s'entassaient, mêlées de bois, de mottes de terre et d'éclats divers. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'une main humaine aurait bâti, mais les lieux sentaient si profondément la destruction que l'inertie même de la scène provoquait une sourde angoisse chez les deux marins.

De toute manière, ils allaient dans la direction opposée, et Trafalgar n'avait pas l'air ému outre mesure par ce tableau au point d'en perturber sa marche.

\- Maison ! Maison à l'horizon ! hurla Bepo d'un air paniqué.

Priant pour que l'on n'entende pas l'ours jusqu'à Marie-Joie mais satisfait, Law orienta le groupe vers cette maison - plus une cabane qu'autre chose, après plus honnête examen. Le capitaine était imperceptiblement surpris, quoique cette émotion si rare chez lui ne se manifestait physiquement qu'en cas de danger imminent.

Law prit les devant, prenant même la peine de frapper courtoisement à la porte. Il occupa la courte attente à inspecter l'habitation du regard. _Un abri de fortune ?_

C'était une petite vieille aux cheveux en bataille qui lui ouvrit, grêle et nerveuse, aux yeux très bleus, bleus acides, bleus vieillis.

La déception de Law fut instantanément détectée par Bepo. Le Mink devina chez son capitaine une de ces rapides délibérations mentales qui voilaient son regard en un instant. Pas plus d'une seconde : il avait déjà achevé sa réflexion.

\- Excusez-nous, dit Law en se ranimant, nous sommes des voyageurs en escale… Est-ce que nous pourrions profiter d'une courte hospitalité ? Vous pourriez me renseigner ; moi et mes compagnons sommes un peu confus, nous ne connaissons pas la zone.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.._. pensait Law sans détacher son regard de son interlocutrice ni se départir de son impassibilité.

Il s'était senti parcouru de la tête aux pieds par ces prunelles électriques, scruté dans ses moindres détails, ouvert en deux comme lui-même ouvrait ses patients. Il n'en fallait généralement pas plus que la Supernova soit reconnue, mais Trafalgar ne sentait ni peur ni méfiance chez la vieille. Et puis… Pourquoi diantre aurait-il pris la peine de se déguiser ? Cette île était censée être déserte…

\- _Elle habite sur une île même pas répertoriée, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait jamais reçu l'avis de recherche_ … répondit sourdement Shachi à Clione qui s'agitait sur son tabouret.

Quand leur hôte eut fini d'interroger leurs apparences étranges du regard, les membres de l'équipage du Heart furent invités à entrer. Lançant un furtif regard à Bepo – qui lui confirma que Law n'était pas du tout satisfait de la tournure que prenait la situation -, le médecin fut prié de s'installer auprès de l'habitante pour mieux causer. _Ce n'est pas normal._

Plus Law l'observait, moins il croyait en la bonhomie factice de la vieille. D'ailleurs, cette pseudo-maison n'avait rien de rassurant. Des murs nus, une table bancale et des affaires éparses en composaient le lugubre mobilier.

\- _Quoique du coup, ça fait une bonne planque_ … chuchota Clione avant d'être interrompu par la conversation de l'inconnue et du capitaine.

\- Y'a pas d'voyageurs, ici… Oh ! J'voudrais pas que l'Gouvernement m'cherche des noises, hein… ajouta la vieille, affolée.

Quoiqu'il sentait le regard railleur que son équipage portait à son interlocutrice, Trafalgar lui-même n'était pas convaincu ; au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'aiguiser son envie de mettre un terme rapidement à cet entretien. Quelque chose lui disait de rester aux aguets, voire de déguerpir sans façon.

\- Je suis médecin itinérant.

La conversation continua à voix basse, sous les yeux vifs de la vieille, qui avait insisté en vain pour leur servir quelque chose. Si Trafalgar avait inculqué quoi que ce soit à son équipage, ce serait la méfiance quant à n'importe quel aliment. On refusa.

-...j'vois bien que z'êtes médecin, tiens donc ! Médecin…[…]pas d'autre ici, nan m'sieur…[…]y'a rien que moi ici… [...]non...

Le reste du Heart ne percevait que des bribes de cette conversation effrenée. A l'air de plus en plus pincé et idiot de la vieille, ils comprirent rapidement que l'échange tournait au désavantage de leur capitaine.

\- _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien dire, cette sénile ?_ murmura Clione que Bepo fit taire.

L'exaspération du chirurgien faisait progressivement place à une incompréhension teintée de défiance.

-…mais enfin, non, je vous assure jeune homme, c'pas par-là ! J'connais ce coin comme ma poche ! Vous êtes paumé comme pas deux ! qu'elle insistait véhémentement, feignant la colère face à cette remise en question de son savoir.

Une chose était sûre, cette vieille n'était pas sa _connaissance_. Il avait au moins pris la peine de vérifier.

Law ne haussa pas le ton, continuant de parler de cette voix parfaitement posée, presque en murmurant.

Faisant fi de la discrétion de son interlocuteur, la vieille fit un grand geste vers la fenêtre en s'écriant.

\- Vous délirez ! Ç'a jamais été par ici, Swallow !

Bepo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans ses entrailles à cette exclamation. _C'est vrai… Swallow !_ songea-t-il sans toutefois parvenir à creuser davantage cette pensée.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à Swallow, trancha vivement Trafalgar, percevant le trouble qui s'était emparé de ses équipiers. Dans ce cas… Si vous habitez bien ici depuis autant de temps que vous le prétendez… L'ouragan de Swallow, ça vous dit quelque chose ? lâcha-t-il abruptement, une lueur d'agacement à peine voilée dans le regard. Cette île est censée être déserte depuis six ans…

 _Je sais que personne n'habite ici. N'est-ce pas ?_ se répétait le médecin, accroché à cette idée pour ne pas se perdre dans les affabulations de la vieille. Pourtant, sa propre conviction s'estompait, devenait brumeuse, intangible.

\- Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un air bêta qui pouvait autant faire tomber les doutes de son interlocuteur que les attiser.

 _Elle me fait tourner en rond… Sortons d'ici._

\- Je sais que je suis censé être dans les environs de Swallow… contourna-t-il habilement, prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire paraître sa colère.

 _C'est inutile. De toute évidence,_ elle _n'est pas là…_

Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la vieille fixa Law, comme si elle avait eu le pouvoir de sonder ses intentions et son passé rien qu'en le perforant de ses iris azurins. Ce flottement s'éternisant, la tension montait dans l'esprit ralenti de Law.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, qu'elle asséna d'une voix tout à fait sereine et maitrisée.

Trafalgar était stupéfait. En une demi-seconde, sans aucune explication, il semblait être passé d'une froideur de marbre à une mollesse totale. Pour un peu, il aurait cru à n'importe quel mensonge à cet instant précis.  
Bepo et Clione avaient l'air de somnoler, le regard ahuri. Les deux étaient, pour ainsi dire, hors d'état de nuire.

\- C'est loin, Swallow, très loin… fit calmement la vieille, ne dardant plus que lui, les yeux plissés et attentifs.

Et plus les secondes passaient, moins Trafalgar ne parvenait à émettre une pensée cohérente. Tout lui semblait confus : non seulement il n'était plus lucide – son esprit ne faisait plus de liens logiques – mais sa motricité aussi lui paraissait affectée.

 _Du Haki…_

Comme saisi d'une prise de conscience foudroyante, Trafalgar se leva sur-le-champ. Il se rendit compte que son équilibre était perturbé, mais semblait heureusement en meilleur état psychologique que ses compagnons.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais… nous allons… partir, articula-t-il.

La réponse de la vieille ne parvint même pas à ses oreilles.

Il lui fallut trainer Clione par le bras pour le faire sortir.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, tous eurent simultanément une grande inspiration, comme pour se laver du climat oppressant de la maisonnée exiguë.  
Le visage crispé, Trafalgar essayait à grand-peine de rassembler les éléments dans son jugement interne.

\- Elle avait le haki… murmura-t-il sans même le vouloir réellement.

Mais il se rendit peu à peu compte que ni lui, ni les autres ne se souvenaient exactement de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les regards complètement déconnectés de son équipage le confirmèrent dans sa démence.

\- Je me serais… Je me suis trompé ? Murmura Law, confus tandis qu'il semblait le seul à être en capacité de parler. Elle… Qui ? _Elle_ … Mais… Qu'est-ce que je cherche, au juste ? Non, Swallow, c'est où…

 _Pourtant, nous sommes au bon endroit… Trop tard ?_

\- Hein ? Cria Clione en se retournant cahin-caha. Vous délirez, Cap'taine, c'est loin Swallow !

* * *

 **[Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous accroche peu à peu :x N'hésitez pas à laisser une impression +.+]**


	4. IV Rosa Caroll

Rosa Caroll

* * *

Trafalgar eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

— On retourne au navire. _Le plus vite possible_.

[...]

« Capitaine… Capitaine… Traf'… Capitaine ! »

Trafalgar leva la tête comme si on venait de le déranger. Ses yeux gris avaient balayé ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à trouver la source de la voix. Ikakku le tenait par le bras, une expression inquiète sur le visage.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu sur le navire, Trafalgar s'était engouffré à l'intérieur sans adresser la parole à personne. Sans Ikkaku, son pas titubant le trahissait et il s'effondrait.  
Le médecin s'était assis, le regard perdu. De longues, longues minutes passèrent avant que Trafalgar n'émerge de sa transe. A l'extérieur, on percevait une certaine agitation.

— Capitaine, qu'est-il arrivé à Bepo et à Clione ?

La question eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le pirate, qui transperça instantanément Ikkaku d'un regard impérieux.

— Dans quel état sont-ils ?

Dès que l'on revenait sur un terrain médical, Trafalgar Law était d'une assurance implacable.

— Ils n'ont aucune lésion physique, le rassura Ikkaku du tac au tac. Mais… ils semblent un peu… endormis ?

Law ne sembla pas enchanté de cette réponse. Entretemps, il perçut le battement d'une pluie tonitruante sur la partie supérieure du sous-marin. Alors ce maudit orage avait fini par éclater...?

— Quand on leur demande où ils étaient, ils sont incapables de le dire… Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave, mais pour le moment, je doute que Bepo soit en capacité de reprendre ses fonctions...

Un handicap mineur, mais un handicap tout de même. Et puis… Bepo n'était pas le premier venu. C'était très, très rare qu'il soit contraint de laisser son poste de navigateur.

—… quant à Clione, il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir d'où nous sommes…

D'un geste, le capitaine lui fit signe qu'il avait compris à quoi s'en tenir. Lui-même n'était pas à l'évidence en possession de toutes ses facultés, en témoignaient ses gestes brouillons. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de dire à Ikkaku que lui non plus ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il avait vécu les dernières heures. Ou plutôt si, il s'en souvenait, il le sentait… Mais cette partie de la mémoire lui était inaccessible, lointaine.

— Je n'ai rien dit sur ce que je venais faire ici ? préféra avancer Trafalgar, redressé, en pestant intérieurement sur cette manie qu'il avait de ne jamais fournir même le strict minimum d'informations dès que cela touchait à lui-même.

— Euh… Vous vouliez parlez à quelqu'un ici, et ça ne devait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Pourtant, ça suffisait à lui rouvrir l'accès à une partie de ses capacités cérébrales.

— Il faut que je trouve…

Sans terminer sa phrase, il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers sa cabine personnelle. Ikkaku, dans son sillage, s'arrêta cependant à la porte. Trafalgar ouvrait tous ses tiroirs, y jetait un œil, les refermait méthodiquement ; il changeait de place les papiers sur sa table, soulevait ses cartes, balayait de la main ce qui entravait sa recherche. Mais il pensa une seconde que son désordre était trop organisé pour qu'il ait placé la cause de sa présence en évidence. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde, commença à chercher dans ses propres poches. _Eurêka…_ fit-il sombrement, songeant à ce que sa tendance à brûler son courrier ou à le sceller dans des endroits improbables aurait pu lui couter. Il tira une feuille, la déplia, la lut deux fois, le visage profondément concentré. Ses yeux allaient d'un mot à l'autre, furtivement.

— C'est cela.

Ces paroles adressées à personne furent captées par Ikkaku.

— Une seconde… C'est bien par ici, Swallow ?

—Je cr…

Il secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il brutalement.

Il se désespérait lui-même.

— J'étais censé rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais elle n'était pas ici. A la place…

Trafalgar réfléchit intensément.

— Je serai incapable de _faire le lien_ avec l'endroit où nous étions pour retrouver cette autre femme, dit-il pour lui-même.

Reprenant conscience de la présence d'Ikkaku, il la questionna d'une voix préoccupée.

— Tout le monde est à bord ?

Ikkaku hocha la tête.

— Tant mieux, ce serait un coup à _se perdre_ si tout le monde se retrouve dans le même état que moi…

 _Ou poignarder,_ ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, fidèle à son sarcasme habituel, avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie en ignorant — ou n'ayant pas entendu ? — le « mais… » d'Ikkaku.  
Bepo et Clione gisaient plus ou moins sur le canapé, n'ayant pas compris pourquoi on cherchait à les mettre dans un lit. L'ayant vu, un autre membre de l'équipage se dirigea vers la sortie pour lui laisser le champ libre Trafalgar le retint par le bras pour de lui intimer de tenir tout le monde prêt à repartir en mer. Puis, il se dirigea en compagnie d'Ikkaku vers les deux pirates, qui ne semblaient pas bien convalescents excepté leurs airs béats.

— Bonjour Bepo, bonjour Clione.

— 'Jour Cap'taine, on vous voyait plus, fit le second, la voix alanguie.

— Vous avez passé la journée avec moi…

— Ah bon ?

Trafalgar examinait mentalement toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à son diagnostic. Aucune ne concordait.

— Ils ne sont pas amnésiques, lâcha-t-il finalement. C'est bien l'œuvre de la vieille…

— La vieille ?

—…ils n'ont juste pas remarqué… Même moi, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt.

Il faisait implicitement référence au Haki, qu'il avait senti trop tard chez sa mystérieuse interlocutrice.

— Bon, ils ne craignent pas grand-chose, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à les laisser reprendre le pilotage… On voguera bien un peu sans Bepo.

Sans plus attendre, il fit volte-face pour rejoindre la salle de pilotage. En route, il fut arrêté par Shachi qui manqua de le tamponner.

— Traf' ! Laissa familièrement échapper le marin, soulagé. Penguin vous demande en haut… (Il regarda le centre de pilotage.) Sans Bepo ?

Déjà le capitaine s'était engouffré dans la cabine, suivi de près par ses deux subordonnés.

— Préparez l'immersion, ordonna-t-il en s'élançant au-dehors.

Une fois remonté sur le pont, Trafalgar dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. La pluie sinistre et monstrueusement drue s'entrecoupait d'éclairs sensationnels ; c'était une tempête délirante, l'eau se déversait par trombes tandis que les vagues devenaient des lames surpuissantes, destinées à submerger la jetée toute proche. Dans ce chaos sonore, impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

— Bon sang…

Trafalgar attrapa Penguin par la manche pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

— Eh, capitaine, j'avais raison… ça ressemble vachement à Swallow, en un peu moins…

— Ça n'a _aucune espèce d'importance_ , le coupa Trafalgar en hurlant pour se faire entendre.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans son élan, se souvenant que Penguin avait demandé à lui parler.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ?

— Une ombre, vaguement.

— De l'est ?

— Non, oue-…

Une détonation retentit dans l'air chargé d'électricité en même temps que Law poussait Penguin à l'intérieur, mais dans le capharnaüm ambiant, impossible d'en distinguer l'origine, céleste ou humaine.

 _S'il s'était pris une balle à cause de mes conneries…_ Trafalgar n'acheva pas sa pensée furieuse, attribuant néanmoins le bruit à la consonance des éclats du tonnerre.

[...]

Maintenant une heure qu'ils avaient pris la mer. Les compétences de Bepo n'étaient heureusement pas nécessaires à leurs manœuvres pour l'instant. Le calme revenu dans les rangs, l'équipage s'était rassemblé quasiment au complet dans la salle de pilotage, où Law avait brièvement résumé la mésaventure de la fameuse « vieille ». Devant les comptes qu'il devait à son équipage – quoiqu'il aurait pu tout compte fait ne rien dire, les mutineries n'étant pas dans le caractère du Heart —, il avait daigné montrer le dernier courrier, d'une couleur étrange, qui avait scellé cette escapade. Les mots « Borée » — nom de cet îlot sans importance — et « attention » y apparaissaient régulièrement. De même, au début de cette espèce de télégramme, la mention « Pas Swallow » attirait le regard. Signé ; _R.C._

 _De toute manière, on ne l'y reprendrait plus, à imposer ses caprices à_ _l'équipage_ , se disait une partie de Law tandis que l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet événement n'avait rien d'un lapin sans importance. Ce n'était pas comme si on se donnait des rendez-vous facilement dans les eaux troubles de Grand Line. L'opportunité se représenterait. _Ou pas_ , pensa Trafalgar, passablement excédé par le manque de contrôle qu'il avait eu de la situation. Le capitaine mit fin au bruissement des conversations.

— Espérons que ce n'était qu'un incident mineur… On a toujours l'Eternal Pose vers Swallow, hum ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse tandis que Clione et Bepo échangeaient un regard ébahi. Cap sur New Dusk.

Au sourire fourbe du capitaine, impossible de déceler autre chose que l'insolence et l'insatiabilité du pirate : des exclamations éclatèrent, et l'équipage se dispersa naturellement dans un éclat de gaité.

...

C'était un genre de salle mixte à l'utilité ambiguë surnommée « le cabinet » en raison de son apparence austère et hybride ; elle prenait des fonctions diverses, entre lieux des inoccupés, couloir de passage et pièce à tout faire. Son emplacement étrange, aussi isolé qu'adjacent à tout, en faisait l'endroit des conversations privées avec Law par excellence. Une table, des caisses, un fauteuil cramoisi et un bric-à-brac d'objets qu'on laissait là pour les récupérer tout à l'heure ; Trafalgar et Penguin, autour de l'espèce de bureau, se livraient à une conversation qui témoignait de leur peu de prolixité respective.

Penguin tapotait pensivement la carte. New Dusk, ça lui semblait une bonne idée à lui-aussi. Loin d'être un village de pêcheurs, c'était plus une ville flottante qu'une île, un véritable repaire de contrebandiers et évidemment, de pirates. Les plus grands noms comme la pire espèce y circulaient. Sans l'influence d'un Yonkou et bien sûr hors de contrôle de la marine, c'était un carrefour extraordinairement prisé, à la confluence de nombreuses îles majeures auxquelles elle servait d'escale. New Dusk faisait partie du parcours de n'importe quel arrivant dans le Nouveau Monde, et il s'agissait de la prochaine destination dans l'itinéraire de l'équipage du Heart. Toutefois, la décision n'aurait pas été si évidente pour quelqu'un d'autre que Trafalgar Law n'importe qui aurait préféré rebrousser chemin jusqu'à Risky Red le temps de peser les événements. Mais le Chirurgien de la Mort ne comptait pas contrecarrer ses plans pour un incident mineur.

—[…]…et elle voulait pas te voir à Swallow ?

— Non.

Penguin leva les yeux sur le capitaine.

— Je sais qu'elle était là-bas, mais elle a insisté deux fois pour qu'on ne m'y voit pas.

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

— La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est pourquoi Bepo et Clione ont encore une fois pris leur air le plus abruti quand je leur ai montré Swallow sur la carte.

Indirectement, la vieille aux yeux électriques n'avait pas disparu de l'esprit de Law. Elle lui paraissait suspecte, quoique visiblement inoffensive — une interprétation qui ne tenait qu'à lui ; après tout, le Haki qu'elle avait libéré avait eu raison de Bepo, qui était pourtant en parfaite mesure d'y résister. Et puis, il avait vérifié depuis : l'ouragan de Swallow avait bel et bien ravagé le sud-est de la ville ainsi que toutes les îles mineures adjacentes, y faisant régner un climat opposé à toute forme de vie depuis de nombreuses années. Cette zone était un désert humain sans le plus infime intérêt, ce qui correspondait à un point de rendez-vous idéal : c'était bien dans le caractère de sa _correspondante_ de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Penguin rompit le silence, se risquant à une interrogation :

— _R.C_ ?

Trafalgar leva un œil indéchiffrable sur son subordonné. Il lâcha finalement :

— Rosa Caroll.

Le nom n'avait rien d'assez connu, de toute façon. Puis, soupirant face à l'insistance du regard de Penguin, il se contenta de clore le sujet.

— Je la connaissais avant de vous rencontrer. Ça n'a pas d'importance, continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire, je voulais voir comment elle avait tourné. (Il grimaça) Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parviendrait à faire foirer ce qui n'était censé être qu'une pause dans notre parcours.

 _Depuis le temps…_ Pensait en même temps le capitaine du Heart en se remémorant la dernière image qu'il avait eue de Rosa, il y a tant d'années, ses cheveux roses comme des lames encadrant un visage parfaitement inexpressif et dur, la main sur son arme — comme toujours.

L'irruption de Shachi mit un terme à leur brève conversation.

— Wow, Cap'taine ! fit-il, surpris. On vous cherche à l'étage !

D'ici, on entendait une clameur diffuse. Cette journée n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, pour le bien de tous.

* * *

— _Il n'y avait rien, Law._

 _Quoique cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils parcouraient les hôpitaux, Corazon ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents lorsqu'il faisait l'habituelle annonce à son protégé. Et puis, avait-il réellement besoin de se justifier ? Comme toujours, Law se retournerait en lui répondant…_

— _Ça ne fait rien…_

 _Et il se retiendrait d'ajouter « …puisque je vais bientôt mourir ». Plus tôt, il l'aurait fait sans même se poser la question : désormais il se retenait. Comme quoi sa douleur devenait moins égoïste. Maintenant il voyait la souffrance de Cora, même si peut-être il n'en saisissait pas l'ampleur. Corazon aurait voulu éviter au maximum d'emmener Law devant les médecins. Pouvait-il encore préserver son protégé des regards horrifiés, des hurlements, du dégout ? Le petit en avait déjà vécu trop._

 _L'officier s'installa, une jeune femme sur les talons. Law leva l'œil, intrigué par cette présence supplémentaire._

 _Une lueur brilla soudain dans son regard terne._

— _Rosa… Ici ?_

 _Corazon, lui aussi, semblait éclairé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti de joie. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rosa, il se tenait encore aux côtés de_ lui _._

 _Rosa était une femme grêle et agile, aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux gris comme l'acier des lames soigneusement dissimulées dans ses vêtements. Elle paraissait à la fois très soucieuse et réfléchie, et dotée d'un caractère agréable qui lui avait permis de rester la seule véritable amie de Corazon au sein de la Family. Enfin… Elle n'en était pas un membre officiel, simplement un agent de seconde zone. Si elle l'avait été, Cora l'aurait probablement haïe comme tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de son frère._

 _Corazon alluma une cigarette._

— _Law !_

 _Et elle se précipita vers le gamin. Il ne se débattit pas. Rosa semblait lui porter une affection sincère depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Law lui paraissait pâle._

 _Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Corazon regardait dans la direction opposée d'un seul côté de son visage, celui que Law ne pouvait voir, il pleurait. Ses doigts grelottants ne parvenaient plus à tenir sa cigarette._

— _Toujours aussi inattentif, fit Rosa en souriant amèrement._

 _Corazon avait de petites marques sur les mains. Il se brûlait régulièrement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

 _Rosa embrassa le front de Law qui somnolait._

 _Elle s'assit à son tour, sans plus dire un mot, n'osant même plus regarder le profil tranquille de Corazon, son assurance feinte et sa cigarette accessoire._

 _Cet homme silencieux avait failli brûler un hôpital et en battre l'intégralité du personnel à mains nues, quelques heures plus tôt._

 _Cora lui tendit un papier._

 _« Dis-lui qu'il me faut encore du temps »_

 _Rosa savait que Cora ne reviendrait pas._

 _Elle avait compris, sans même saisir comment._

 _Elle avait en face d'elle un homme prêt à sacrifier tout ce qui avait jamais été sa_ vie _pour ce gamin qui roupillait à quelques pas de là._

 _Law dormait totalement désormais ; il n'avait pas eu la force de se demander pourquoi Rosa était venue. Maintenant Cora pleurait tout à fait, mais sans un bruit, et plus stupéfiant encore, sans une larme : il pleurait de l'intérieur, l'air sombre, et Rosa frissonna à l'idée des pensées tortueuses que devaient abriter ces yeux éteints et vides._

 _Cora tentait de trouver une phrase qu'il pourrait offrir à Rosa. Il aurait voulu dire :_

 _« Tu sais, Rosa, Law survivra, j'en suis sûr il aura même la plus belle vie au monde, plus belle que la tienne, beaucoup plus belle que la mienne. C'est ce qu'il mérite. C'est un garçon si attachant, quand on le con-… »_

 _Mais il se rappela qu'il était censé être muet, même pour Rosa, et ces mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge à jamais._

Pensif, Trafalgar ne semblait plus prêter attention au diner. Plus étrange encore, il décida de s'éclipser, prétextant prendre des nouvelles de l'infirmerie. On ne se rendit même pas compte de son absence, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il allait effectivement prendre des nouvelles de Bepo et Clione, parce qu'il détestait mentir ; mais après, il aurait besoin de calme.

* * *

 **[Merci de votre lecture :x]**


	5. V New Dusk : Amor mundum fecit

New Dusk : Amor mundum fecit…

 _L'amour a créé le monde_

* * *

 _« Ohé ! New Dusk, Neeew Dusk ! »_

–

New Dusk, c'était une île informe et plate, ce qui y rendait l'orientation passablement cauchemardesque – un état de fait nullement arrangé par l'aménagement anarchique de la cité. Des établissements d'alcool pullulaient sans grande surprise le long de rues désordonnées et hétérogènes. Des commerces, ce qui ressemblait à de petites maisons, des auberges malfamées aux côtés de résidences plus privilégiées ; tout cela s'entassait sans logique apparente le long de trottoirs inégaux. Si les rues étaient, en dehors des places, désertes, c'était parce que tout se passait en intérieur. Le soleil tapait 18 heures sur 24 sur New Dusk, et la nuit n'était jamais qu'un crépuscule inachevé, de la même manière que le jour était un perpétuel zénith. La ville endormie et sa respiration faussement calme cachaient en ses entrailles une activité terrible et formidable. On disait souvent qu'il n'existait que trois occupations ici ; bastonner, regarder la baston, et piocher discrètement dans la bourse du voisin pendant la bagarre — et ça revenait globalement au même, avec cette alléchante probabilité de mourir, ou de devenir riche.

En débarquant sur New Dusk, l'équipage du Heart avait mis un pied dans l'Eden du crime.

 _Premier jour : tourisme dans les tréfonds de l'enfer._

La manière dont on vous regardait au _Shards_ était en général une bonne impression de l'estime que New Dusk vous portait. Tout le monde passait au _Shards_ , une fois, deux fois, trois fois par semaine. Le _Shards_ était toujours plein, et cette heure-ci, la fameuse taverne voyait son plus beau monde.

Un pirate au visage cireux et bouffi avait pointé l'équipage du Heart de sa bouteille, à l'intention de son camarade, grinçant :

— V'la des toubibs.

Son acolyte, somnolent, avait daigné soulever le bord de son chapeau pour observer les nouveaux arrivants, installés à l'opposé de la taverne.

— Les toubibs ont beaucoup plus d'occasions de tuer que les criminels, résonna-t-il en remettant son couvre-chef. C'est le mec qu'a fumé Merry Bob sur Risky Red.

Qui que soit ce bon _Bob,_ le premier s'était remis à siroter sa boisson, soutenant un silence quasi-religieux.

Non loin de là, un autre groupe de pirates, de ceux qui avaient lourdement investi l'endroit, avait remarqué le nouvel équipage. Une voix rauque avait pris la parole, s'adressant au reste de cet équipage au style douteux mais visiblement assez respecté dans le bar.

— Drôle de dégaine, pour un capitaine… Et drôle d'équipage.

Il avait successivement visé Penguin, puis Bepo.

Un autre gaillard bâti comme une armoire à glace balaya cette remarqua en posant sa choppe.

— Tu déconnes, mec… C'est pas partout la plus grande gueule qui dirige, hein… qu'il répliqua en regardant Penguin, qui en effet faisait l'animation de l'équipage du Heart. Regarde le gars pas net juste à côté… Bonnet bizarre…

Son camarade dut tirer sa tête coiffée de rouge vif pour que le chirurgien sur la table voisine s'offre à son regard sanguin.

—…et ben c'est Law, le mec à l'Ope ope no mi… ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est là… c'est un des _pires_.

— Ah… ! grogna l'autre avec une surprise factice, avant de renifler bruyamment. J'm'attendais à plus impressionnant…

De son côté, le capitaine du Heart semblait parfaitement imperturbable. Les nombreux regards vissés sur lui ne le dérangeaient pas plus que cela : par ailleurs, il semblait en pleine conversation.

— J'aime pas les fruits du Démon louches.

— Tu peux parler… observa l'autre.

— M'faut autre chose à boire ! Cria l'homme aux cheveux rouges. J'sais pas c'qu'ils foutent dans leur alcool mais ça change des barils avariés qu'on s'est tapés tout le long…

— Pas pour rien qu'on les cambriole une fois toutes les deux semaines. 'Ont bien de quoi tenir un mois dans leur cave.

Il y eut un silence. Le roux attendait sa liqueur en tapant du pied d'impatience.

— Cette enflure de Trafalgar vaut vraiment autant ? Avait-il soudain repris de sa voix hargneuse, oubliant par son impulsivité qu'il avait jusqu'alors feint de ne pas connaître le Chirurgien.

Le principal intéressé se tourna avec un demi-sourire, quoique le roux n'avait pas élevé la voix, avant de répliquer d'une voix aussi innocente que railleuse.

— Pour toi, ce sera Law.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Eustass Kid et Trafalgar D. Water Law s'adressèrent la parole.

— J'vois qu'on écoute les conversations sans y avoir été invité, lança Kid dont le visage nerveux, figé dans la colère, offrait un étonnant contraste avec la figure flegmatique de Law.

— Le jour où j'aurai eu besoin d'une autorisation de ta part pour faire quoi que ce soit, je le signalerai sur ta tombe, répondit tranquillement Law en fixant sans ciller le roux.

La soudaine froideur entre les deux autres équipages sembla s'estomper le temps d'une bagarre qui fit office de distraction au milieu de la taverne ; les éclats de verre et autres balles perdues dissipées, Kid, se levant, s'aperçut que Trafalgar le regardait toujours.

— Un ami de Bob, je me trompe ?

Ces sept mots heurtèrent plus le robuste pirate n'aurait pu l'admettre : il avait la touche juste, cet enfoiré de Trafalgar, et Eustass n'avait aucune fichue idée d'où le médecin tenait ses informations.

Quoique leur discussion était basse, les regards étaient braqués sur eux ; c'était en quelque sorte, l'introduction de Trafalgar Law à New Dusk.

— Peuh, des amis dans le Nouveau Monde… grommela le roux en s'éloignant, les phalanges blanchies : on avait deux fois déjà appelé son nom au comptoir.

« Cap'taine, vous buvez pas ? »

* * *

Parmi la multitude d'endroits fascinants de New Dusk, un autre faisait partie du passage obligé des pirates nouvellement débarqués : la salle 40.

En fait de salle, ça ressemblait plus à un entrepôt désaffecté, et comme ici on construisait sans se préoccuper du voisinage, ça ne ressemblait en réalité plus à grand-chose. Mais ce bloc de préfabriqué abritait une activité assez prisée pour que les tavernes des alentours ferment leurs portes, faute de consommateurs.

— On a de la chance d'être arrivés aujourd'hui, dit Law par-dessus son épaule.

Devant eux, au-delà de la cohue qui se précipitait en salves chaotiques à l'intérieur du bâtiment, luisaient en néons rouges les mots : « MARDI / JEU DU MERLE DANSANT ».

— Tu sais ce que c'est… ?

Law fit un mouvement de tête et d'épaule qui pouvait sans distinction s'interpréter comme un « oui » ou un « non ».

Seuls Penguin et Shachi l'accompagnaient. Il était déjà tard — c'est-à-dire que New Dusk se réveillait.

Pirates de haute classe, crasseux sans histoire, contrebandiers, mômes, vieillards et civils formaient un vacarme terrible dans l'entrepôt. L'effervescence ambiante témoignait du succès de l'évènement.

En entrant, les pirates du Heart furent d'abord surpris par l'agencement des lieux, tout à fait différent de ce à quoi ils auraient pu s'attendre de l'extérieur. L'immense salle était disposée par sortes de gradins, des niveaux sur lesquels s'accumulaient chaises, fauteuils, tabourets, bancs et caisses. Un rectangle d'une dizaine de mètres, en contrebas, était inaccessible au public, et pour cause, il était éclairé comme une scène où allaient se produire les artistes attendus par ces milliers de spectateurs.

Trafalgar jeta un œil à Shachi, qui semblait inhabituellement nerveux.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous restiez.

Tous deux insistèrent pourtant. Shachi avança qu'au vu du nombre d'enfants présents, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

— Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas capables d'assister au spectacle… répondit Law tout en cherchant une place dans les premiers rangs, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Il aurait beau vanter les mérites de ses nakamas, l'entêtement de ces deux-là en particulier n'avaient pas d'égal dans l'échelle de l'agacement de Law.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, avec une vision magnifique sur le centre de l'entrepôt, la salle était déjà comble. Cependant, une foule discontinue continuait de se presser dans le moindre espace disponible. Ces retardataires, le regard brumeux, s'asseyaient à même le sol, euphoriques de ne pas avoir manqué le début. Une voix grave et désincarnée s'éleva des hauts parleurs…

«…installez-vous, installez-vous… Le Jeu du merle dansant va bientôt commencer… »

Devant l'obstination de son capitaine, qui répétait qu'il était libre de partir à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait poser, Shachi avait fini par demander au vieillard voisin de quoi il en retournait.

— Z'êtes nouveaux ? Pfah, c't'un bien joli soir pour commencer la visite ! Grimaça-t-il en leur offrant un sourire édenté. En gros, petiot, j't'explique : là-bas, (il pointa une main osseuse vers le coin de la « scène » centrale), y'a des gars, des « oiseaux », des cuicuis, j'les appelle. Le soir du Jeu, t'en as cinq (il exagéra le geste des cinq de son autre main) qui vont là-bas, et leur but, ben c'est de garder leur mot de passe le plus longtemps possible.

Shachi était interdit. Il fixait les lumières artificielles au plafond. C'était blanc.

— C'est tout ?

— Ben ouais, c'est simple comme truc. J'me souviens, y'a pas deux mois… y'en a un qui a tenu quatre heures, quelque chose comme ça… un monstre !

Progressivement, les yeux de Shachi passaient du dénuement à une lente compréhension. Derrière eux, la cohue empêchait de se comprendre.

— Mais… pourquoi est-ce si dur de garder le mot-de-passe ? demanda-t-il prudemment, feignant de ne pas saisir tandis que son œil accrochait les différents objets présents sur la scène.

— Bah, pardi, j'sais pas, ils découpent, ils mettent du sel, ils brûlent, ils scalpent… Ils essayent d'obtenir le mot de passe, quoi !

Le vieillard ricana grassement.

— Shachi, tu ferais mieux de sortir, dit calmement Trafalgar, qui ne regardait toujours pas dans la direction de ses deux nakamas.

— Attends… Attends…

Le roux regardait autour de lui, ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

— Ces… Enfin… Y'a des milliers de gens ici, hein ? Même des dizaines peut-être… Et ils viennent… Voir quelqu'un se faire torturer ?

— Bah, c'est du business, qu'ils disent.

— Donc des gens profitent de _ça_ ? fit Shachi après une courte hésitation.

— Les parieurs, coupa Law, visiblement toujours absorbé par sa contemplation d'un point inconsistant, quelque part sur le mur opposé.

— Prends ça comme la version évoluée de tes _Anthologie de l'effroi,_ ajouta doucement le deuxième camarade _._

Penguin avait mal au cœur à la place de son camarade. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce mélange d'horreur et de dépassement dans les yeux du roux, pourtant d'ordinaire le plus téméraire d'entre eux ; il avait le regard vitreux, fixait sans les voir les visages fantomatiques qui l'entouraient. Tout lui semblait spectre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

— Ecoute, Shachi.

Trafalgar avait enfin daigné se détacher pour planter son regard d'acier dans celui de son subordonné.

— Tu sais ce que c'est vraiment, New Dusk ? — Il n'attendit évidemment aucune réponse. C'est là où échoue tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre. Et parmi ce tout le monde, il n'y a pas des pirates qui ne font qu'escale et qui sont ici pour s'amuser : il y a aussi tous les équipages décimés qui ont rebroussé chemin, se sont pris une rouste, ont fini ruinés et dépouillés. Ça représente des milliers de personnes, qui ont eu la force de traverser le Paradis mais échouent à l'épreuve du Nouveau Monde sans plus avoir les moyens de retourner d'où ils viennent… Ils viennent tous ici, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix…

Il marqua une pause.

—…et ils se mêlent à la population civile de New Dusk. Tu comprends ? Parmi la population _permanente_ de New Dusk, 90% sont des criminels ou des fils de criminels, dans une ville de lumières où le bien, le mal, ça n'est que concepts sans application. Ce n'est pas au _Shards_ que tu comprendras ce qu'est New Dusk… Là-bas, ce sont des sommes importantes qui circulent, des pirates encore « en état de nuire » ; ces enjeux échappent à l'autre partie de New Dusk... Comment crois-tu que les gens vivent lorsqu'ils n'ont qu'une chance sur deux de rentrer chez eux indemne, et moins encore de finir la journée avec assez d'argent pour parler au futur ?

Malgré ses paroles crues, le discours de Trafalgar ne se voulait pas moralisateur. Il parlait d'une voix qui adoucissait les immondes réalités qu'il énonçait, tant et si bien que Penguin n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment son capitaine était si bien informé sur New Dusk.

— Ils se suicideraient tous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non. Ils survivent à travers le seul divertissement qui ne leur coute pas un sou : _ça._ Crois-le ou non, ils parviennent même à en rire. Après tout, dans l'état où ils sont, voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir, ça relève de la satisfaction personnelle… Qui sait si ce ne sera pas vous demain, mais dans une cave sordide, sans témoins, peut-être même sans raison…

Penguin eut un mouvement discret. Law se sentait-il obligé de rajouter ce genre de détails ?

— C'est ça. (Il désigna les gens derrière eux de la tête) Ici, tout le monde est protégé, puisqu'il y a l'argent des parieurs.

Il y avait des gardes, en effet.

— Les paris… Ce n'est qu'une façade. La plupart vient voir de la souffrance, et ils se réveillent le lendemain avec l'envie de vivre.

Shachi osa observer plus attentivement la masse impressionnante de personnes. Après un court examen, il put distinguer plusieurs catégories ; les parieurs — ceux qui parlaient le plus, avec parfois des carnets de notes, et les spectateurs — les silencieux qui n'attendaient que de voir. Fondamentalement, c'étaient tous des pirates.

— Ça fera notre soirée. Dit tranquillement Law, beaucoup trop confortablement installé pour qu'il soit plongé dans de complexes réflexions éthiques.

 _Sauf si Shachi tourne de l'œil avant,_ pensaient conjointement Trafalgar et Penguin. Il sembla à ce dernier que le troisième allait prendre la parole, mais ses paroles furent noyée dans le brouhaha d'acclamations qui s'éleva lorsque le stentor reprit son micro.

« …et je sais que vous n'attendez que ça… Alors je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous expliquer les règles… vous les connaissez mieux que moi… Place à la présentation de nos cinq oiseaux ! »

—…pourquoi « oiseaux » ?

— Parce que les mots de passe sont toujours les mêmes… Le tout est de faire avouer le bon. Répondit Law à voix basse à Shachi.

« ROSSIGNOL APHONE – MÉSANGE BOITEUSE — PIVERT INCONGRU — CONDOR PATHÉTIQUE— MERLE DANSANT »

Les mots de passe clignotaient en lettres rouges sur le tableau d'affichage.

— Le merle dansant, c'est le seul qui a le droit d'être tué par celui qui s'occupe de lui, reprit-il, sentant la question muette dans l'esprit du roux révulsé.

Maintenant, les oiseaux entraient en scène pour leur présentation, visages ébahis et déformés, aveuglés par les néons comme s'ils venaient de passer une éternité dans l'obscurité.

— C'est tout de même absurde… répétait encore Shachi en suivant du regard ces silhouettes.

 _C'est simplement la manifestation d'une mentalité qu'on ne pourrait jamais imaginer avant la confrontation avec le Nouveau Monde, même en ayant connu Grand Line._ Mais Law avait atteint son quota de paroles, et au fond, il ne pensait pas que Shachi ait la volonté d'accepter ce qu'il voyait. Son objectif n'était pas de le faire changer d'avis mais de lui faire comprendre qu'ici, la seule loi était celle du _droit de violence._

C'était simple et légitime comme tout. Il n'y avait aucun principe moral empêchant d'exercer sa violence sur l'Autre. De même, la violence est le seul moyen de satisfaction et d'élévation. Le Jeu profitait à ceux qui exerçaient la violence et à ceux qui, faute de pouvoir, voulaient voir.

Tandis que le commentateur déballait un monticule de protocoles sans intérêts et échauffait le public, Shachi tenta encore :

— Mais, admettons que quelqu'un se révolte contre le tortionnaire… le tue ?

Law ne le regarda pas.

— Shachi, les gens qui sont là sont là de leur plein gré.

Il savait qu'il mentait. Il savait que ces paroles étaient la voie de la facilité, que ce qui régissait la psychologie des égarés de la salle 40 était trop complexe et que cela ne pouvait certainement pas s'assimiler à un _choix_.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de vrai. Il pouvait arriver que l'on choisisse sa souffrance.

— Il y en a qui le prennent comme un suicide. Une sorte de roulette de la mort. Au cas-où ils ne meurent pas, ils peuvent même miser tout ce qu'il leur reste, pour qu'à la fin il ne leur reste plus aucune raison de vivre. D'autres gagnent de l'argent, au contraire. Mais comme le règlement interdit de parier sur soi-même, et que ces gens n'ont souvent plus rien, ils passent par des intermédiaires qui peuvent se débrouiller pour les ruiner. C'est une entreprise risquée, mais y'en a pour qui ça marche.

Il s'arrêta.

— Aussi aberrant que cela puisse te paraître, pour certains, c'est même une forme de… protestation.

Il fut interrompu par le soudain silence environnant. Désormais seule la voix du présentateur résonnait dans la salle 40.

« …alors mes amis, laissez-moi vous présentez celui qu'on ne présente plus… la bête humaine… _l'armure vivante…_ détenteur du record de participations au Jeu avec 11 apparitions… je demande un triomphe pour… CRÈVE-DEBOUT ! »

A peine prononça-t-il la dernière syllabe qu'un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements démentiels ébranla la salle 40, comme muée par la volonté d'un unique individu. Trafalgar demeura statique, Shachi sursauta, Penguin observait le premier Oiseau.

Crève-Debout n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure description que son nom. Il faisait partie de ces personnes extraordinaires qui semblaient nées pour porter une épithète, à la manière des héros légendaires. Qui se souciait du nom de naissance d'un homme né pour mourir sur ses deux jambes et ne jamais ployer ?

Démon ou guerrier rédempteur, difficile à dire. S'avançant pour saluer son public, il avait une dignité resplendissante : sans un tremblement, avec la résolution d'un homme pouvant se jeter dans les flammes de l'Enfer sans ciller, il avait affronté le regard des spectateurs. Physiquement, il s'agissait d'un colosse. Chaque muscle, chaque nerf humainement exploitable saillait d'une puissance inégalée.

« Maintenant, voici un autre personnage que certains d'entre vous pourraient connaître… Héhé… Le jeune Cringe qui a débarqué ici l'année dernière… Insolent comme tout… Il a fait brûler l'ouest de New Dusk… Vaincu l'équipage des Têtes brûlées à lui tout seul… Mais maintenant il lui manque un bras… héhé… »

Il éleva la voix, s'accompagnant d'un geste théâtral.

« …et peu importe le guêpier qu'il a dérangé, depuis trois mois il n'a qu'une envie… Mourir dans la plus grande souffrance. Coup de tête gagnant ? Ah, ce jeune Cringe… Qui l'aurait cru ? C'est qu'il en passe, des petits avec du potentiel, ici… »

Le public parut avoir un frisson — quelque chose entre l'excitation, la surprise et la nervosité — lorsque Cringe s'avança.

Comme cela, il ne paraissait même pas manchot. Il avait 19 ans. Le visage envenimé par un sentiment de révolte. On dut le pousser pour qu'il salue. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment conscient de lui-même.

Law savait de source sûre que ces gaillards-là étaient tous sous hormones et autres produits dangereux hors de toute règlementation — tantôt pour les rendre plus résistants, tantôt pour leur faire perdre au moins temporairement conscience. L'hôpital était de mèche.

Quand on se rendait compte de l'atroce vérité du Jeu… Certains tentaient d'étrangler le personnel. Comme Cringe, qui d'une droite avait plongé un médecin dans le coma. Alors, pour le bien du spectacle et du contrat, il fallait user de la force. Évidemment, jamais d'anesthésie, et c'était rudement bien contrôlé.

« Oh… aurais-je oublié de vous présenter un autre invité de marque ? Aujourd'hui, mesdames et messieurs… L'homme qui se prépare depuis bientôt 10 ans au Jeu… »

La salle eut un mouvement collectif.

« …celui qui prétend avoir trouvé le moyen de vaincre la douleur… ou peut-être a-t-il été rattrapé par ses dettes et _présenté_ au Jeu de force ? Enfin, le plus grand charlatan de New Dusk… Je demande à ce qu'on hurle son nom… FOHL GRISSON ! »

Les lumières se braquèrent sur la silhouette décharnée d'un vieillard à l'œil fourbe et alerte, étonnement vigoureux, courbé par l'âge mais d'une ossature à casser des troncs d'arbres à mains nues. D'ailleurs ses mains étaient disproportionnées, étrangement larges et nerveuses, tout comme ses bras ballotaient sur les côtés faute de trouver un usage à leur longueur.

La salle exulta, et les conversations s'élevèrent pendant quelques instants. Vraisemblablement, l'homme n'était pas le dernier inconnu. Attendant patiemment son tour, le commentateur reprit tranquillement possession des esprits.

« Ah, je savais que vous l'attendiez… Mais voyons, le Jeu se joue à cinq, et nos deux autres candidats sont tous aussi succulents… »

 _Des oiseaux, des rapaces… c'est cohérent._

« Son nom ne dira pas grand-chose à quiconque ici, et pourtant elle est tout à fait intéressante… Elle a 24 ans… a tué père et frère six jours après son arrivée sur New Dusk… mais aussi plusieurs Marines avant d'arriver ici… elle a la piraterie dans le sang, mais, ça ne suffit pas toujours… elle a choisi de tout miser sur elle-même, et prétend pouvoir supporter une heure et demi… Quels sont ses motifs ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse une si belle jeune fille à se jeter dans les bras du Jeu ? Vous lui demanderez à la fin… Si elle se souvient encore de son nom... BÉRYL ! »

La dénommée Béryl était en effet d'une beauté absolument renversante, si bien qu'il fallut bien plusieurs minutes pour que la salle 40 soit prête à recevoir sa dernière proie.

« Et pour finir… Voici une belle histoire, la belle histoire d'une petite, pas dix ans, qui est venue nous raconter que sa mère avait été tuée par la bande à Holly… Et ? Sa mère lui aurait dit, plusieurs fois, que si elle mourrait, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se présenter au Jeu, parce que c'était son devoir… Encore mieux ? Elle est coursée par Holly, qui veut qu'elle paye la dette de sa mère, et recherchée par la marine… Elle est venue à deux doigts de clamser, la peau sur les os… C'est évidemment sa première apparition… LOU ! »

Jamais Shachi ne pensait entendre quelque chose d'une telle intensité dans sa vie. On se brisait les mains d'applaudissement, derrière lui, devant lui, au-dessus, en dessous, à l'intérieur même de ses oreilles… Il sentait jusque dans son cœur, l'impulsion crée par la salle, par salves anarchiques et surpuissantes.

Lou avait neuf ans, des yeux bruns d'enfant, un visage d'ange déchu et des marques sombres sur les mains.

— Sors, Shachi, c'est assez, ordonna Law, dont le regard demeurait d'un vide sans fond.

Penguin se leva pour conduire le roux au dehors.

Trafalgar était incapable de bouger. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de la gamine, avec un calme olympien et une froideur au-delà de l'entendement.

 _Amor mundum fecit…_

 _Et les Hommes ont inventé la violence_

 **[Merci de votre lecture :x Samarlis.]**


	6. VI Les fins heureuses

Les fins heureuses

* * *

Trafalgar avait balayé la salle du regard. Penguin était allé raccompagner Shachi. Autour de lui, des figures médusées et béates se succédaient sans fin, avec la même expression vorace d'abrutissement sur leurs visages creux. Ils formaient une seule et même entité, la _masse_.

Peut-être qu'intimement, il regrettait. Quoi ? Tout ; d'être ici, ou en tout cas de ne pas avoir expressément interdit à ses nakamas de le suivre dans cet abîme. Lui ? Lui pouvait bien rester. Il ne se sentait pas étranger à l'endroit, même si la fascination de la salle 40 n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de penser, le regard figé sur les _oiseaux._

Était-il vraiment _comme ça_ ? Pourquoi ce théâtre de l'horreur de la condition humaine ne parvenait pas à lui faire ressentir quelque chose — de la compassion, de la pitié, du dégout ?

Il détourna ses yeux furtivement. Une sensation familière le dérangeait.

— 200.000 sur Crève-Debout. Je ne joue pas le risque, ce soir.

L'ouïe affutée de Law percevait, à deux mètres de son propre siège, la conversation d'un groupe de parieurs. Lucides, contrairement au spectateur moyen, ils portaient un œil calculateur sur la scène.

— Rah, tu me déçois… il n'est même plus drôle, Crève-Debout. C'est un grand gaillard, mais dès qu'il vient, il me pourrit mes pronostics.

— Quelqu'un sur Cringe ?

—…400.000.

— Pour Cringe ? répéta l'autre, entre l'étonnement et la raillerie.

—…

— Ça ne marchera pas, grinça un autre. Regarde-le, il est bien capable de vouloir crever. Tu sais qui en a après lui ?

Il fut impossible au chirurgien de capter le chuchotement ténu qui s'en suivit.

—[…]

— Il est capable de les enfoncer… fit une voix dans laquelle pointait un sourire narquois.

— Même s'il est teigneux, ça n'est pas un homme qui supporte la douleur… Il est obsédé par le contrôle… Il craquera et scellera sa mort.

— Moi, j'ai mis sur Cringe et la gamine.

— Oh, j'me méfie, même si t'as toujours un cran d'avance… Dans tes croquis et tes notes, tu ne regardes pas la dégaine des gens, un peu ?

— Il n'y a pas que l'anatomie. Cringe est maigre comme pas deux, pourtant[…]

Il y eut un larsen : on ferma les yeux, pour se prémunir de cette onde sonore insupportable. L'attention se reporta logiquement sur la scène ; le Jeu allait enfin vraiment commencer, Billie le légendaire commentateur avait repris le micro.

« Mesdames et messieurs… Hira, pour Crève-Debout ! »

Ils étaient là, les premiers danseurs de ce bal de la mort nocturne. Crève-Debout s'était déjà installé, digne comme un dieu, sans rien perdre de sa superbe tandis qu'il s'étendait sur la sorte de table-lit — d'une manière qui ne pouvait que rappeler à Law son métier original ; Crève-Debout, c'était un seigneur sur une table d'opération. Ceux qui s'allongeaient étaient les plus expérimentés, les plus résistants, ou les plus courageux. Sûrement Crève-Debout faisait partie des trois catégories.

En guise de « médecin », Hira, un grand homme maigre, le toisait de ses petits yeux grisâtres ; il avait eu le droit, en tant que personnage récurrent du Jeu, aux applaudissements du public. Lorsque l'ovation cessa, il se mit au travail.

* * *

 _« Je veux mourir en ayant souffert autant que mille hommes, rien que pour eux. » Crève-Debout_

Deux cents aiguilles imprégnées de quelque substance insupportable étaient soigneusement disposées sur le bras gauche de Crève Debout. Sa cuisse, éventrée et rougie par un nombre incalculable de minuscules traces rouges, commençait à bleuir, voire à jaunir à certains endroits. D'autres couleurs loin d'être humainement habituelles avaient pris possession de sa chair. Son autre bras, ouvert sur la longueur, avait été le lieu d'innombrables manipulations expertes de Hira. Son visage était tuméfié. On l'avait brûlé, écorché, partout. Toute la panoplie d'accessoires destinés à la souffrance était couverte de son sang. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de son être qui n'avait pas atteint la limite de son extrême endurance — près des frontières de la souffrance, les règles se déformaient, changeaient ; c'est ce qui faisait du Jeu un spectacle autrement plus passionnant que les jeux de hasard. Tous les individus finissaient par être égaux devant la torture. Après tout, même Crève-Debout ne tenait pas indéfiniment — mais il tenait avec gloire.

Et alors qu'il avait supporté en silence, au bout d'une heure et demi, il avait lui-même rompu cette étrange paix qui s'était installée dans la salle, d'un râle rauque qu'il s'était empressé de masquer. C'est le premier souffle qu'il lâchait, le signe de la fin de sa mission. Alors il avait rouvert les yeux sur son public, il avait regardé Hira, il avait dit : « Rossignol aphone ». Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Et avant qu'on l'emmène aux soins, il avait salué la foule en délire total, tandis que le sang continuait de couler de ses plaies.

Au final, personne ne savait qui était Crève-Debout, où il vivait, pourquoi il venait au Jeu — il ne faisait pas parier en son nom. Pourtant, c'était peut-être le seul instant d'espoir que connaissaient les spectateurs de la salle 40. Un homme qui venait pour les venger tous, pour vaincre le Jeu : au fond, tant que Crève-Debout était en vie, New Dusk pouvait encore souffrir sereinement.

Il avait fallu deux gardes pour trainer Cringe jusqu'à son siège — il avait demandé un fauteuil.

Son esprit bouillonnait d'une haine difficilement exprimable.

Était-ce cela, sa dignité ? Offrir sa peur et son existence hideuse à 20000 personnes ? Ses membres tremblaient comme ceux d'un possédé et il paraissait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, avant même de s'être installé. Son regard hagard fixait le plafond, les lumières de l'Enfer, si belles, si hautes.

Il pensa que quoi qu'il fasse l'attendaient les limbes, et cette idée lui arracha un sourire difforme.

* * *

 _« Moi, mourir ? Plutôt crever ! » Hope Cringe Coll, dit Cringe_

Trois heures. Cringe avait tenu trois heures. Cringe avait tenu plus longtemps que Crève-Debout. Cringe avait tenu une heure de plus que ce qu'il devait pour avoir le droit d'être soigné. Il y avait eu trois heures pendant lesquelles deux dizaines de milliers de personnes avaient assisté la bave aux lèvres à l'aboutissement d'années de pratique en matière de torture. Son corps n'avait même plus l'air humain, c'était une charogne, et ses nerfs à vif lui hurlaient de mettre fin à ses jours.

Ce corps maigre et nerveux à la merci des instruments de Hira… Qui aurait cru qu'il recelait d'une telle résistance ? Cette peau blafarde et sensible, entaillée partout, comment avait-il fait pour ignorer sa douleur ? Et partout dans l'assemblée de la salle 40, on s'était tu. Plus que du respect, il y avait presque de l'idolâtrie dans les regards.

Cringe avait hurlé à la mort tout du long, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se perde. Vers la fin, il avait commencé à se débattre. Son enveloppe charnelle si juvénile s'était tordue de douleur sous les convulsions. Deux fois, il avait cessé de bouger, on l'avait cru fini. Mais Cringe avait empoigné la Mort par la gorge pour la balancer loin de lui. Il avait choisi d'aller voir en face le Jeu, de lui cracher à la gueule, quitte à laisser sa carcasse épuisée et sanguinolente sur le sol lisse de la Salle.

Au bout de ses trois heures, il avait repris sa voix brisée.

— Pivert… pivert…

Hira avait tranquillement continué sa besogne, imperturbable. Cringe beugla de plus belle.

— PIVERT INCONGRU ! T'ENTENDS PAS ? Dès que j'suis deb… RAAAH !

* * *

 _« Si je ne vais pas au Jeu, maman me frappera… » Lou (?)_

C'était au tour de Lou. La fillette attendait au bord de la scène, muette comme une tombe, livide et angoissée, le visage gâté par l'effroi. Elle avait des cheveux crasseux et deux cicatrices sur les avants-bras.

Quelques minutes passèrent. On nettoyait les restes de Cringe.

Un cri perçant retentit. Puis, plus rien. D'autres minutes, dans le bruissement des conversations.

Des employés de la salle 40 passaient dans les rangs, l'air préoccupé. Peu à peu, la rumeur se répandit.

— Cringe a poignardé le staff… Billie perd du sang…

Trafalgar se leva avec une célérité hors-normes pour glisser un mot à l'homme frappé du symbole du Jeu. Ce dernier le dévisagea, avant de lui faire signe.

Une minute plus tard, Law était conduit dans les salles d'attente, coulisses du Jeu, à côté de la scène.

Trois médecins gisaient à terre dans l'étang grandissant de leur propre sang. Un heureux épargné soignait Billie, inconscient. Le dernier infirmer avait réussi à maitriser Cringe avec l'aide de deux gardes. L'oiseau était étendu de tout son long, les yeux blancs, le corps mou, mais respirant encore. On l'avait endormi de justesse.

— Il a pu faire tant de dégâts ? demanda Trafalgar en saisissant de quoi stopper l'hémorragie d'un des médecins.

— Ils sont d'habitude trop faibles, à la fin… fit l'infirmier paniqué. On a pas eu le temps de le piquer qu'il leur a sauté dessus…

— Alors il avait encore de la force… fit doucement le pirate en jetant un coup d'œil au torturé.

Il s'agissait de coups de couteau désordonnés, trop irréfléchis pour être létaux. L'efficacité du Chirurgien de la Mort eut raison de ces blessures en un temps record : le problème résidait plus dans les coups de poings dévastateurs de l'oiseau, qui avaient très sérieusement sonné leurs victimes. Au dehors, la salle grondait.

— Hira n'a pas repris connaissance… disait effrénément un homme accroupi aux côtés de Billie. Ça commence à chauffer là-dedans…

Trafalgar essuyait pensivement ses mains.

— Bon sang, réveille-toi, imbécile… J'tiens pas à me faire piétiner, moi ! (Il secouait l'infirmer aux pieds de Hira) C'est bien ça, de laisser les cas sociaux pareils sans les piquer d'avance…

 _Mais le spectacle n'aurait pas autant fonctionné…_

— Laissez-moi y aller.

L'homme se retourna, dévisageant le médecin au bonnet tacheté avec méfiance.

Il eut une courte discussion avec son associé.

— Vous connaissez les règles ?

— Ce sera un plaisir, répliqua froidement Trafalgar, qui n'avait pas besoin de montrer d'autre preuve de sa compétence ; plusieurs individus aux portes de la mort quelques minutes auparavant respiraient à ses côtés.

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer, une main se posa sur son épaule.

— _C'est le merle dansant_ … Je compte sur vous.

Le cœur de Trafalgar s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde, sans que l'autre ait la perspicacité de s'apercevoir de son égarement.

Lorsque Trafalgar parut, il se rendit pour la première fois compte de l'intensité des lumières braquées sur la scène. La salle 40 s'était parfaitement tue.

« Pour notre plus grand bonheur, le Jeu reprend malgré ce léger incident… Avec un invité. » reprit une voix différente de celle de tout à l'heure.

Les spectateurs eurent un frisson, sans même savoir pourquoi. Un nom se chuchotait, mais sans se propager. Certains avaient eu vent de la sombre réputation de cette silhouette. D'autres se fiaient à leur instinct : rien ne se dégageait d'autre de l'aura de cet homme qu'une froide cruauté, plus palpable encore que celle de Hira.

Law s'avança d'un pas ferme.

Il la sentait complètement désormais, cette ivresse de la souffrance qui pulsait au plus profond de ces milliers d'êtres miséreux. Il voyait dans chaque prunelle, cette volonté terrifiante d'un côté et cette impuissance formidable de l'autre. Ils regardaient Lou. Ils voulaient la voir souffrir. Ils voulaient voir chaque lambeau de cette chair tendre et parfaite tomber au sol, lentement, arrachée à sa propriétaire. Ils voulaient voir l'enfant qui n'allait pas échapper au Jeu, parce que personne n'échappait au Jeu, parce que le Jeu, c'était la Vie. Ils s'incarnaient tous en lui, en ses mains de médecins qui allaient palper chaque nerf pour provoquer la plus aigüe douleur possible, ses mains de salvateur qui allaient être les instruments de ce dieu tout puissant, la Violence, dans sa forme la plus primitive et brute.

Il regarda le _merle dansant_ , et comprit que la soif de vengeance de la Salle ne serait pas complète sans le clou du spectacle, l'apogée du Jeu et de la barbarie : la mort dictée au hasard d'un individu parmi les cinq, aussi innocent soit-il, une mort brutale et imprévisible pour tous, sauf pour l'oiseau maudit lui-même.

Il vit dans les visages une détresse et une cruauté qu'il comprenait, à laquelle il était en mesure de répondre.

Il regarda Lou, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas compris, que c'était la _fin_ , qu'elle allait mourir, comme un agneau sacrifié au diable.

Il y repensa, il trouva sa pensée étrangement juste. C'était la fin.

Les fins heureuses existaient-elles ? Ou n'y avait-il que des choix plus ignobles les uns que les autres ? Malgré la lumière qui nimbait la scène, il ne voyait que des chemins d'obscurité. Tous partaient de lui. Lui créait la fin.

«…Trafalgar Law, pour Lou… »

Lou n'aurait pas eu un autre regard pour Law si elle avait eu la mort elle-même en face.

Law ne la regardait pas. Il regardait les milliers d' _oiseaux_.

Tout à coup, il lâcha le scalpel qu'il tenait comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts et empoigna Lou.

— _Room._

« Qu… ? »

— _Shambles._

 **[J'espère que vous avez aimé cette lecture :xx Samarlis.]**


	7. VII Demain

**[Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un mot, c'est ce qui donne la force de terminer un chapitre !**

Trafalgar-Traffy || **Merci de l'encouragement :x**

Law-Luffy-Sabrina-Jessica || **Ça me fait chaud au cœur, même si je ne mérite pas pareil compliment !**

Psycho-Black-Wolf || **Rien ne me donne plus de joie que les spéculations ! Ton intérêt me fait vraiment plaisir :x]**

* * *

Demain

* * *

— Capitaine !

Trafalgar ne se retourna pas.

— Capitaine !

C'était Penguin.

Law ne ralentit pas. Il imaginait parfaitement la pagaille qui avait eu cours dans la salle 40 dès qu'ils avaient disparu de la scène et curieusement, ne trouvait même pas la lucidité d'esprit de s'étonner de la présence de son coéquipier. La foule sauvage empêcherait normalement qui que ce soit de se lancer à leur poursuite avant quelques dizaines de minutes d'anarchie totale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

… _ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu foutais seul devant la salle 40 à bailler aux corneilles ?_ Se disait intérieurement Law qui, bien qu'il ne sous-estimait pas son camarade, ne trouvait pas d'une finesse exceptionnelle sa décision de s'aventurer non-accompagné dans pareils recoins de la cité crépusculaire.

—…j'étais revenu depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver notre place, répondit Penguin en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil en arrière.

Law ne fit aucun commentaire. S'il avait quelque chose à redire, il le cachait bien.

Entretemps, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la partie est de la ville. Un silence de plomb régnait dans les allées désertes, auréolées d'une lueur cramoisie, ce qui formait une ambiance post-apocalyptique assez particulière.

Trafalgar tira brutalement sur sa main : Lou avait essayé de se dégager. Il avait déjà mis assez de temps à la faire cesser de hurler, si elle continuait de se débattre... Fort heureusement, la poigne de Law était encore suffisamment puissante pour avoir raison de la force d'une enfant de neuf ans passée par toute la gamme d'émotions possibles dans la dernière heure.

Les yeux de Penguin passaient alternativement de Lou à son capitaine, entre la gêne d'avoir désobéi et une sorte de contentement (soulagement ?) étrange qu'il cherchait à masquer.

— Je suis sorti en avance… J'espérais, enfin… je savais que…

Le regard indéchiffrable que lui lança son capitaine recelait une sourde question.

 _Tu savais que je n'allais pas le faire… ou tu ne voulais pas me voir le faire ?_

Trafalgar était essoufflé. La salle 40 n'était pas une mince affaire à couvrir avec une _R_ _oom._ En levant les yeux, il ne put déterminer si le soleil se couchait ou se levait. La deuxième option était plus probable.

— Accélérons.

 _Deuxième jour : Laisser la poussière retomber_

Voir reparaitre son capitaine aux premières lueurs du jour accompagné d'une fillette inconnue aux yeux bouffis ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de l'équipage du Heart. Pourtant, il ne fut pas assailli de questions comme il s'y attendait. Penguin avait vraisemblablement encore fait des miracles — allez savoir ce qu'il leur avait raconté, tant qu'on lui fichait la paix.

Dès que Trafalgar avait filé dans sa cabine, le reste des pirates avaient pris Lou en charge, s'attachant quasi-instantanément et sans raison apparente à la fillette. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot — mais la priorité était sa santé : le froid et la faim l'avaient durablement rongée. Shachi en particulier avait mis un point d'honneur à lui procurer les premiers soins dont elle avait besoin. On pensait qu'elle était muette, mais ce n'était pas un problème : on fit preuve avec elle d'une douceur inégalée. C'était probablement le seul moyen de lui faire récupérer de ses dernières heures — voire de toute sa vie.

* * *

— Et alors ?

— Il y a eu une émeute, ils ont tout cassé. Deux heures pour évacuer tout le monde. Apparemment y'a même eu des vols, ils ont profité de la panique pour faire les poches aux parieurs.

— Et vous êtes allés en ville ? Questionna encore le capitaine.

— On est allés au Grand port, répondit Ikkaku. Ils t'y ont cherché toute la nuit.

— Ah, et y'a une nana, une pointure ici si j'ai bien compris, Holly… Tout le monde a l'air de croire que tu as fait ça pour la faire enrager.

Trafalgar demeurait pensif, un air sombre sur le visage.

— Certains disent même qu'elle aurait payé pour que la petite soit le _merle dansant._

Law était resté dans l'entrebâillement de l'infirmerie. Quelques autres se tenaient à ses côtés. A l'intérieur, Shachi et Bepo s'occupaient de la fillette. Sa silhouette fragile frappait encore plus Trafalgar à la crue lumière de la pièce. Sans la saleté, la poussière et le gras, les cheveux châtains de Lou rendaient son visage apeuré moins piteux. Law avait fixé quelques instants les deux cicatrices, de loin, sur ses bras. Elles formaient une épaisseur de peau sinueuse et blanchâtre sur ses membres transis.

Le capitaine s'avança avant de s'accroupir devant Lou.

— Vous n'avez pas soigné ça ?

Il faisait référence à une coupure superficielle sur la cheville de la môme, qui par ailleurs paraissait cicatrisée. Trafalgar s'en occupa en un tour de main, sans que personne autour n'ose faire de remarque.

— Elle ne veut toujours pas parler ? Demanda-t-il en direction de Shachi, qui secoua négativement la tête, couvant la fillette d'un regard inquiet.

— Je lui ferai faire des repas spéciaux, ça n'est pas à base de betterave qu'elle se remplumera.

Le silence de l'infirmerie avait, pour une fois, tout pour irriter le capitaine, pourtant fervent adorateur du calme lorsqu'il s'imposait dans l'équipage. L'ambiance qui l'entourait était étrange. Law fronça les sourcils.

— Arrête de pleurer… !

La sècheresse et la froideur de l'injonction firent sursauter Lou. Penguin vit bien que le capitaine s'était retenu d'ajouter une imprécation. Même Clione avait tressailli.

Law s'était contenu tout du long, voyant les yeux fuyants de l'enfant parcourir la pièce avec anxiété, puis revenir à lui, teintés de la même appréhension que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle 40. Il était quasi-persuadé qu'elle avait commencé à larmoyer lorsqu'il était entré.

— Peut-être, avança à voix basse Penguin qui s'était approché, qu'elle n'a pas ta facilité à passer au-dessus des traumatismes…

Trafalgar le fusilla du regard. Il ne savait pas que Penguin avait jamais eu l'art et la manière de lui lancer une telle pique. Le pire, dans la subtilité de cette semi-attaque réprobatrice de son _nakama_ , c'est qu'elle était à double-tranchant, faussement innocente, mais plus aiguisée que toute autre.

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne répliqua pas fut que son subordonné avait eu la présence d'esprit de parler de sorte que seule la Supernovae puisse l'entendre. Law ne se remit pas en question, mais disposa implacablement de Penguin, lui faisant implicitement savoir qu'il ne tolérerait pas ce genre de rappels à l'ordre.

Tandis que l'infirmerie se vidait progressivement, le capitaine adressa un dernier mot à la fillette, pensant déjà à s'enfermer dans sa cabine pour quelques heures. Inconsciemment, sûrement s'était-il senti obligé de ne pas laisser le _merle_ sur sa dernière parole.

— A demain.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se renseigner sur Holly et à méditer sur la sentence disant qu'il suffisait de sept jours à New Dusk pour repartir avec sept fois plus d'ennemis que lorsque l'on était arrivé. On aurait dit que le capitaine du Heart essayait de parvenir à cette prouesse en moitié moins de temps.

— Demain ?

Trafalgar se retourna. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait la voix ténue de Lou.

— Je reviendrai _demain_ , quand tu auras dormi, répéta-t-il lentement.

Ce mot de _demain_ , prononcé si naturellement par Law, s'était réverbéré longuement dans l'esprit de Lou. Demain ? Ça n'existait pas, c'était une légende.

* * *

— _Mais tu n'as pas peur, Chou ?_

— _Peur, moi ? Peuh ! Répondit la seconde femme en exhumant la fumée de sa cigarette._

 _Le pseudo-appartement, une sorte de chambre de bonne étroite au mobilier sommaire, abritait à cette heure trois êtres : deux femmes et un enfant, enfoui dans des linges sur un fauteuil reconverti en landau par la force des forces et surtout des nécessités._

— _Holly est à mes pieds, tu parles que j'ai pas peur… Elle ramperait ici même si je décidais de ne pas venir ne serait-ce qu'une fois._

 _La surnommée Chou rejeta sa tête en arrière avec exubérance, lâchant un rire écaillé de ses lèvres pulpeuses._

— _Je suis sa préférée, fit-elle avec orgueil._

 _Pour racheter la dette qu'elle avait contractée en dépensant un bon pactole au nom de celle qui l'entretenait depuis ses seize ans, Chou avait en quelque sorte vendu son âme à Holly. Chaque service qu'elle lui demandait — de la prostitution aux missions d'entremetteuse dans les plus mauvais coins de New Dusk —, elle l'acceptait._

— _Je veux juste de quoi nourrir le bébé, répétait-elle incessamment._

— _Holly s'en fout, de ton bébé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il pleure encore ?_

 _Chou haussa les épaules._

— _Elle a mangé un truc pas frais, dit que le gout ne veut pas partir._

 _Il y eut un court silence._

— _Et si elle apprenait ?_

— _Quoi ?_

 _Qu'elle avait gardé ses liens avec la Marine, même depuis qu'elle n'était plus infiltrée ? Holly le tolérait pour le moment. Chou avait confiance._

* * *

— _Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ce mioche ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le voir._

 _La voix glaciale de Holly avait claqué dans la chambre._

— _Je… je ne pouvais pas la laisser aujourd'hui… Elle peut rester dans le salon, elle ne d…_

 _Trop tard. Un mince filet de sang coulait du menton de Chou._

 _— La prochaine fois, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, fit la première en fixant hargneusement le bambin._

 _Holly était probablement l'être le plus toxique, manipulateur et impitoyable de New Dusk. Parce qu'à chaque fois, Chou se surprenait à re-croire à leur idylle du début. Mais c'était avant la dette. Et Holly détestait les dettes._

* * *

 _Sur le même fauteuil à carreaux, dont le rembourrage se dégraissait à vue d'œil, une blonde avachie essuyait une trace de sang sur sa joue. A ses pieds, un enfant gazouillait tristement._

— _Ne regarde pas maman, chérie… Koff, koff… tu es s… !_

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, un caillot de sang chercha à remonter sa trachée. Ses mains recouvertes d'écarlate tremblaient de fatigue, et son ventre chantait une rengaine éperdue._

 _Holly avait coupé les vivres. C'était son petit plaisir, parfois, si Chou s'avisait d'oublier que son existence ne tenait qu'à un fil._

 _La souffrance était devenue secondaire pour Chou : son esprit était ailleurs. Elle regardait Lou, avec plus d'amour et de désespoir qu'il n'est possible de donner._

 _Ce fruit infect qu'elle avait retrouvé l'autre jour, que la petite disait avoir récupéré dehors…_

 _Et dire qu'elle pourrait la vendre et rembourser sa dette. Elle avait déjà un acheteur._

 _Chou secoua la tête. Personne ne devait jamais apprendre ça. Sans quoi sa fille était déjà perdue._

 _— Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait..._

 _Le môme larmoyait continuellement depuis quelques jours._

— _Tu entends ? Si maman n'est pas là, tu vas au Jeu… Tu sais où c'est, ma chérie… Tu vas au Jeu ! Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver… Est-ce que tu me le promets, Lou ?_

 _L'enfant hochait la tête._

— _Je t'aime, mon bébé…_

 _Il y avait eu deux plans pour sauver Lou._

 _Holly, bien sûr, avait été un court temps un espoir. Mais la pirate s'était avérée vouer une haine incommensurable à la fillette, si bien que Chou avait longtemps douté de savoir si sa créancière connaissait la vérité sur l'enfant. Avec la violence croissante de Holly et le poids de la dette, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'en admettant que Holly l'épargne elle, jamais elle ne prendrait en charge sa fille._

 _Le deuxième plan était le père. Mais il était sans surprise extrêmement difficile de rentrer en contact avec un membre plutôt important de la Marine. Chou avait fini par douter qu'il se soucie encore de sa promesse passée. Cependant il lui restait une carte : balancer Holly, lui tendre un piège. Aucun membre de la Marine ne refuserait un service en échange d'une telle capture. Mais cela était d'une extrême complexité à mettre en œuvre. D'ailleurs, elle ne suivrait pas. Elle préfèrerait se livrer à Holly, mourir en traitresse._

 _Chou soupira en pleurant. Elle contemplait l'enfant craintif, prostré comme elle.  
_

 _Un jour tu comprendras… Que j'ai échoué partout…Que j'ai détruit ta vie en voulant la rendre meilleure… Que si je n'arrive pas à t'emmener loin de New Dusk avant ma mort…_

 _Il vaudra mieux que tu meures plutôt que de vivre sans jamais avoir le choix… Ça, c'était ma vie…_

* * *

— _C'est là._

 _On entendait un gémissement continu de l'autre côté de la porte en bois moisi. Holly l'enfonça sans préavis._

 _Elle eut une moue de dégout en pénétrant le taudis. C'est la première fois qu'elle posait un pied chez Chou._

— _La voilà._

 _La blonde était étendue au sol. Ses membres formaient un angle qui n'avait rien d'humain tandis qu'un souffle saccadé et douloureux s'échappait de sa gorge._

 _Holly s'accroupit auprès d'elle, saisissant le flacon de la main de Chou pour en humer l'odeur âcre. Puis, ses doigts froids vinrent agripper le menton de la traitresse, l'obligeant à affronter son regard._

— _Comment ça va, Chou ?_

 _Pas de réponse. Holly enrageait froidement._

— _Décidément, même ton suicide est un échec. Cherchais-tu une mort indolore ? Quelque chose qui puisse faire croire à ta fille que tu t'es seulement endormie ? C'est d'une lâcheté…_

 _Chou feignait la mort, mais son pouls n'avait pas encore cessé._

 _Elle n'existait plus. C'était fini, pour elle. Elle refusait que Holly fût la dernière personne qu'elle vit en ce monde.  
_

— _Obstinée, hein ? Comme toujours. J'aurais aimé un mot d'adieu, tu sais…_

 _Mais Chou ne bougeait pas. La voix susurrante de Holly ne lui faisait plus d'effet._

— _Tu as la mémoire courte, Chou… Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'étais la seule personne ayant le droit de te faire du mal, de te tuer ?_

 _Chou frissonna. L'obsession du contrôle chez Holly était une pathologie. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme elle pouvait plus haïr que le suicide, ultime pouvoir de l'individu sur lui-même ?_

— _Eh, Chou… Murmura Holly, tu ne penses pas mourir en ayant effacé tes dettes, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La blonde rouvrit faiblement les yeux, la respiration haletante, et la souffrance qu'elle vit dans ces yeux clairs fit jubiler Holly._

— _Ton message pour dénoncer ma planque n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Je l'ai moi-même intercepté ce matin…_

 _Le rythme cardiaque de Chou était désormais à son extrême limite._

— _Qui d'autre que toi ? Chuchota celle qui tenait un couteau. Allons, avant de partir, épargne-moi des recherches, puisque la Marine ne récupèrera jamais ta fille…_

— _Casse…toi…de…ma…vie…_

 _Les deux plans avaient échoué. Elle avait sous-estimé la démence de Holly. La Marine ne viendrait pas. Le plan qu'elle se tuait à échafauder depuis des mois s'était écroulé, faute de temps. D'ailleurs, si le Gouvernement mettait la main sur elle, maintenant que Lou n'avait plus personne et qu'ils connaissaient son fruit du démon, ils s'en serviraient probablement comme une arme, une marionnette._

— _Garce !_

 _Ne résistant plus à son tempérament sanguin, Holly enfonça l'arme blanche jusqu'au manche dans la poitrine de son ex-employée._

 _Chou expira quasi-instantanément._

 _Quelque part dans New Dusk, une gamine allait survivre de l'eau des égouts pendant plusieurs semaines en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher, avant de se rendre d'elle-même au Jeu, faute de secours, faute de mère._

 _Demain ? Ça n'existait pas, ça n'existerait plus jamais, maintenant que maman ne reviendrait pas._

* * *

Law sortit brusquement de la pièce, ne supportant plus les sanglots incessants de la gamine. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec les mômes ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec cette ville ?

— Capitaine ?

Le principal intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant de tracer sa route en direction d'un endroit silencieux.

* * *

— Pour la capitaine, hip-hip-hip… !

Le _« Hurraah ! »_ ayant fait trembler les murs du bar, s'en suivit un entrechoquement chaotique de verres remplis à ras-bord, dans l'hilarité générale.

— Un million, deux millions, trois millions…

La joyeuse mélodie qui unissait ces cœurs de pirates formait un vacarme du feu de dieu. Tout le monde semblait passablement alcoolisé, à en juger par les visages rougis et les haleines de l'équipage euphorique.

Ils étaient une trentaine de personnes à avoir envahi l'établissement, sous les yeux d'abord terrifiés, puis satisfaits, du patron des lieux ; tous portaient, au poignet, au cou ou sur le front, un bandeau vert olive flanqué d'un « H » argenté.

Au centre de ce capharnaüm, une jeune femme moins ivre que les autres était l'objet des acclamations.

— _Hollyyy – Hollyyy… !_

Un jeune homme de petite taille se glissa dans le bar, slalomant entre les pirates éméchés pour atteindre la capitaine. Quoiqu'il ne portait pas le foulard, il était visiblement affilié à la bande. Le sourire soul de la jeune femme tomba progressivement, jusqu'à ce que son visage se fige en une expression de stupeur intense.

— Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

— Espions en carton… On m'avait assuré qu'il avait quitté hier !

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire grinçant.

— Ça aurait d'ailleurs mieux valu pour lui… Bon ! Assure-toi qu'il reste jusqu'à demain, je ne compte pas gâcher ma soirée aujourd'hui…

La rengaine reprit, et une nouvelle tournée fut servie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de New Dusk, une partie de l'équipage du Heart avait décidé de passer le temps dans un cabaret un peu plus sélect que le _Shards_ — en toute discrétion, puisque Trafalgar doutait que le peuple de New Dusk l'accueille avec pacifisme dans ses rues. Entre ceux qui voulaient voir de leurs propres yeux l'homme qui avait interrompu le Jeu, ceux qui pensaient qu'il venait mettre la ville à feu et à sang, les responsables de la salle 40 à qui il devait des comptes et autres faiseurs de théories, il était préférable de laisser la tension retomber.

— Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit où mes prédictions sont si altérées, dit l'homme aux longs triangles en guise de sourcils.

Tandis que leurs équipages respectifs s'extasiaient devant les danseuses en fond de salle, Basil Hawkins et Law s'étaient par hasard retrouver à converser pour tuer le temps.

— Probabilité de se faire tirer dessus dans la rue… 16%... Je n'ai vu nulle part ailleurs pareil taux… Probabilité que ces alcools contiennent autre chose que de l'alcool…68%...

Trafalgar surveillait ses _nakamas_ du coin de l'œil.

— Oh…

Il reporta son regard sur Hawkins, qui le dévisageait, les yeux plissés, comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer.

— L'ombre d'un désastre plane sur vous… Trafalgar Law.

Quoique le bonhomme ne lui était pas plus antipathique que cela, Law était très, très loin d'être superstitieux : cet état de fait se traduisit par une absence totale de réaction de la part du médecin.

— Probabilité de chance au jeu… 26%...

Trafalgar feignait de ne rien entendre, préoccupé lui à calculer le temps qu'il était prudent de laisser à ses camarades devant ces déhanchements pour qu'ils soient toujours opérationnels en cas d'urgence.

— Concernant la petite fille…

 _Merde, même lui ne va pas me lâcher ?_ Pensa immédiatement le Chirurgien de la Mort.

—…j'avais déjà proposé une certaine somme à sa mère pour l'acheter, s'il s'avérait que vous n'en aviez pas besoin.

— Il faudrait certainement une _certaine_ somme, avança froidement Trafalgar, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait, et avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

— Oh, comme c'est loin d'être un fruit ordinaire, mais en prenant en compte qu'il est très difficile de l'exploiter, j'avais proposé 500.000.000. La probabilité de trouver meilleur acheteur est plutôt faible.

— En effet, avait simplement répondu Law, qui avait bien fait de jouer l'assurance.

Décidément, tout le monde trouvait une raison différente à l'enlèvement de Lou, et l'acte de Trafalgar avait provoqué une effervescence d'hypothèses : tout le monde semblait être persuadé de connaître la vraie signification de l'incident du Jeu.

 _Ne tardons pas, sinon, à ce rythme,_ demain _la gamine aura disparu._

 **[Merci de votre lecture :x Samarlis]**


	8. VIII L'ombre du désastre

L'ombre du désastre

ou comment les plans s'écroulent.

* * *

 _Troisième jour : poker menteur et mauvaise main_

— Où est Penguin ?

— Euh… J'crois qu'il est parti dormir.

Shachi paraissait exténué. Lou lui avait demandé une attention constante pendant plusieurs heures continues. Maintenant, la petite s'était laissée aller aux bras de Morphée, la bouche entrouverte, cheveux épars sur l'oreiller immaculé. Pensif, le roux observait la gamine, un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude dans le regard.

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a un fruit du démon, cap'taine ? Demanda le roux, observant le paisible sommeil de la fillette.

Trafalgar hocha la tête.

Comme quoi, il fallait toujours avoir l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'on savait : sans quoi Hawkins n'aurait pas laissé échapper cette gracieuse information.

Il avait déjà eu le temps de retourner la moitié de ses bouquins traitant des fruits du démon, ainsi que les différents rapports qu'il possédait sur le cours du marché noir concernant la valeur de ces marchandises convoitées.

— Il y a un fruit qui pourrait correspondre à ce prix… C'est le Fruit du Destin, lâcha le chirurgien.

Shachi demeura silencieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu que de vagues bribes de rumeurs sur ce fruit extrêmement rare. La plupart du temps, ces mêmes rumeurs se contredisaient parfaitement. Rien ne décrivait réellement le pouvoir conféré par ce fruit, et tant que la gamine demeurerait muette, il serait difficile de tirer une conclusion tangible.

Après, cela correspondrait bien au profil de Hawkins, si l'hypothèse se vérifiait.

— Mais ce n'est qu'une piste. Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

Même si Shachi avait tenté de détourner la conversation, Trafalgar semblait absorbé dans une sombre réflexion. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était revenu rendre visite à Lou, elle avait montré précisément la même réaction : il en avait eu le cœur net. C'était exactement à son approche que la gamine se couvrait de sueurs froides, commençait à pleurer, à s'agripper où elle pouvait avec appréhension. Mieux, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et elle affichait tous les symptômes d'un stress intense dû à un danger imminent.

— Peut-être, tenta Shachi, qui savait où les pensées de son capitaine se dirigeaient, qu'elle ne supporte pas la présence d'autres utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ?

Trafalgar haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà songé à cela. Cette explication paraissait bancale, mais après tout, ces fruits de l'enfer avaient tous des propriétés au-delà de l'entendement… il devait bien y avoir une raison… _Il lui avait sauvé la vie…_ Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Law se leva et quitta l'infirmerie sans mot dire. Depuis Lou, l'agacement, voire la colère se manifestaient beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude chez le pirate, et pour ne pas en faire payer les frais à ses _nakamas_ , il devait souvent s'isoler.

Mais son humeur ne devait pas l'empêcher de rester lucide. Il devait donner quelques instructions à Bepo. Il leur fallait organiser le ravitaillement du sous-marin plus vite que prévu, car Law ne comptait certainement pas s'éterniser sur New Dusk.

* * *

La clameur du bar était montée en intensité lorsqu'Eustass Kid avait déclaré qu'il se mettrait du côté de n'importe qui, pourvu que ce soit contre « ce gars-là, Trafalgar ». Ce dernier nom, qui s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre, avait relancé les conversations : et l'alcool aidant la hardiesse, chacun y allait de sa prise de parti, dans le bourdonnement général.

« — Ils vont vraiment se voir ?

— Oui, pas loin de la place, à ce qui parait…

— Combien je paierais pour assister à cela !

— Y'a pas de doute, si ça continue, y pourrait bien se passer quelque chose de costaud ces jours-ci...

— Ça pourrait bien changer d'allure, par ici...! »

Décidément, on en revenait toujours au _Shards_ , tant l'établissement était la plaque tournante de la ville. Mais cette fois, Law et son équipage en sortaient.

— 17h43… On arrivera pile à l'heure, fit Trafalgar avec un sourire en coin.

Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous à 17h pile, et il y avait une trotte jusqu'au lieu convenu. Rien que pour le regard furibond dont elle l'avait foudroyé à son arrivée, il ne regrettait pas.

Trafalgar n'attendait rien de cette rencontre. C'était elle qui l'avait démarché, par un intermédiaire, alors qu'il espérait croiser Hawkins dans le _Shards_. Tout cela n'était pas une confrontation, contrairement à ce que l'avis des spectateurs avides de sensations fortes et de conflit voulaient bien faire croire : dans le meilleur des cas, c'était de la propagande de la part de la pirate.

Bien sûr, en se rendant là-bas, Trafalgar avait un tout autre objectif que de répondre docilement aux invitations de celle qu'on érigeait déjà comme son pire cauchemar.

La taverne du lieu de rendez-vous était un petit bâtiment sordide, à l'emplacement étrange, perdu dans un dédale de chemins incompréhensibles et serpentueux.

Avant même que l'équipage du Heart ne se soit installé, Holly déboula dans l'entrée, clope au bec, bouillonnante de colère : elle commença à parler à Law entre ses dents, furieuse de l'attente délibérément provoquée par le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Ils dialoguèrent bien plusieurs minutes, debout, sans que leurs hommes ne sachent s'ils devaient les laisser ou non. Ils se tournèrent finalement chacun vers leur équipage.

— On va parler en haut, prononça tranquillement Trafalgar.

Les deux capitaines allèrent s'installer à l'écart de leurs équipages respectifs. Quoique lui avait accepté de laisser son nodachi de côté, de même que Holly avait daigné poser ses armes les plus voyantes, personne ne se leurrait : la dangerosité des deux individus n'en n'était qu'à peine amoindrie.

Ils avaient recommencé à converser depuis quelques secondes à peine que le sang montait déjà aux oreilles de la femme.

— Pourquoi tu t'es fourré là-dedans ?

Trafalgar ne répondit pas, réservant sa voix pour de plus pertinentes questions.

— Même sans parler d' _elle_ , tu m'as fait perdre un paquet d'argent, j'ai des intérêts dans le Jeu…

Tandis que le chirurgien continuait de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent sa plus splendide expression d'indifférence, il comprit à l'attitude de son interlocutrice qu'elle lui servait là un de ses discours bien rodés pour mettre la pression sur les pirates qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin — ceux-là qui devenaient souvent malgré eux ses subordonnés.

Il restait méfiant. Après tout, Holly était jusqu'ici la seule personne qui lui manifestait une telle sous-estime. Il doutait que quelqu'un puisse parvenir à une telle influence sur pareille ville sans un minimum de capacités. Elle pouvait très bien bluffer, quoiqu'il en doutait sérieusement.

— Fais pas comme si tu jouais au plus malin, l'toubib… Je…

Holly se retourna brusquement pour regarder le point que Law fixait avec insistance depuis quelques minutes. Une demi-seconde d'inattention, c'est tout ce dont avait besoin le médecin pour verser discrètement quelques gouttes incolores dans la boisson de Holly. Il sourit intérieurement. On avait beau lui prêter un esprit tordu, comment résister à la tentation de petits coups par derrière si simples et si efficaces ? Même si on lui avait confirmé que Holly était bel et bien l'une des pires espèces sur New Dusk, il ne lui trouvait pas pour le moment une intelligence exceptionnelle.

Oh, rien de létal. C'était une mesure de précaution des plus basiques, de quoi — en comptant sur l'alcoolisme chronique de la pirate — provoquer une atrophie musculaire si elle tentait un mouvement un peu trop virulent.

— La gamine m'appartient. Elle me doit la vie.

Le ton posé de Holly n'était pas sans trahir un énervement mêlé d'impatience. Son regard féroce vrillé dans les yeux paisibles de Law, elle pianotait de ses ongles sur la table, l'air de se demander quel temps elle était en train de perdre à négocier avec cet arriviste.

— Cette ville me craint plus que la Marine. Si je _décide_ de récupérer la gamine, ton équipage de pacotille n'en ressortira pas indemne.

Trafalgar sourit nonchalamment.

 _Si tu te pensais en mesure de la reprendre sans perte, tu l'aurais déjà fait…_

Holly ne sembla pas apprécier l'air railleur du pirate : elle frappa violemment du poing sur la table, faisant sauter son verre.

— Allons, petit _morveux…_ (Trafalgar eut une lueur d'amusement dans la pupille : c'est fou comme ce surnom venait naturellement aux gens face à lui) Elle ne vaut rien… C'est très mal vu, ici, d'interférer dans les _dettes_ des autres… grinça-t-elle en articulant le mot "dettes" avec une haine peu commune.

 _Crache le morceau…_ Pensaient les deux, Holly pour qui l'enlèvement était un caprice du pirate pour se donner en spectacle et semer le chaos, et Trafalgar qui cherchait à voir autre chose que la santé mentale bancale de son interlocutrice pour justifier son acharnement après Lou. Il l'analysait, la décortiquait, aux aguets, attentif au moindre mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire.

— Une rançon, c'est ça que tu veux, hein ? (Trafalgar nota qu'il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot dans ces pseudo-négociations, et que Holly se suffisait très bien à elle-même) Eh bien tu peux te la foutre là-où-j'pense ! J'paierai pas un sou pour cette esclave de piètre qualité… Je la veux demain, tu entends ?

Les yeux hargneux de Holly disaient tout le contraire : chaque tressaillement de son visage exprimait la rage folle qu'elle rencontrait devant le moindre obstacle à ses désirs.

Law réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il pensait à l'Escargophone qu'il avait aperçu dans la veste de Holly, d'une couleur pourpre étrangement familière. Devait-il encore attendre ? Pouvait-il encore attendre ? Est-ce qu...

« …SBOUARF… »

Un bruit sourd, plus fort que le brouhaha des verres, avait retenti, faisant trembler les objets présents.

— Là !

Trafalgar n'eut le temps que de se tourner avant d'esquiver de justesse une lame qui se dirigeait vers sa carotide.

 _La garce… Elle attaque ?_

Mais Holly semblait tout aussi surprise que lui, à en juger par son visage déformé en une moue de stupeur.

— Qui va là ? Hurla la femme en bondissant en arrière.

Son _nodachi_ était hors de portée. Qu'à cela ne tienne…

— _Scalpel_ !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le premier assaillant tombait au sol, inconscient, tandis que son cœur enfermé dans un bloc translucide gisait à ses côtés. Trafalgar n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un coup de feu retentissait, sans qu'il puisse en déterminer la provenance. Ayant récupéré l'arme à feu de sa première victime, il abattit sans préavis les deux autres personnes qui paraissaient en avoir après lui. _Je croyais qu'elle avait privatisé tout ça…_ pensa amèrement le chirurgien tandis qu'un troisième homme s'écroulait à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

 _Ils sont combien ?_ Songea furtivement Law en prêtant l'oreille au vacarme qui avait pris possession des lieux.

Entretemps, il avait pu créer une Room.

A quelques mètres de là, Ikkaku venait d'avoir raison d'un autre individu cagoulé. Lui venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire deux autres individus, dont les corps inconscients dégringolèrent les escaliers. Personne ne l'avait touché. Qui faisait un raid (à l'organisation visiblement plus que frileuse) sur la taverne ?

Lorsque Law avait commencé à mimer le geste qui servait à faire apparaitre sa « salle d'opération », les attaquants restants (soit ceux vers qui Trafalgar ne s'était pas encore tourné) avaient immédiatement reculé vers l'escalier. Analysant l'endroit, Trafalgar se rendit vite compte d'une absence.

 _Holly s'est enfuie… ?_

Il y avait un problème quelque part. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il repensa à la phrase de Hawkins. Il avait l'impression qu'une ombre indistincte s'était abattue sur ses plans.

« Ils sont trop ! »

Le cri lui fit reprendre conscience.

Les autres étaient en bas… !

Trafalgar se rua à son tour sur les marches. A l'étage du dessous, son équipage tenait tant bien que mal face à l'essaim de combattants, dont le niveau d'escrime, s'il n'était pas hors du commun, posait tout de même de sérieux problèmes ; si bien que Clione paraissait profondément touché, quoiqu'il avait réussi à en mettre deux au tapis. Les hommes de Holly avaient déserté, mais les cadavres de trois d'entre eux gisaient au sol, leur foulard frappé du "H" ensanglanté.

Ces terroristes leur causaient plus de souci par l'effet de surprise dont ils bénéficiaient que par leur compétence. D'ailleurs, le surnombre s'était considérablement amoindri : il semblait que la création de la Room, comme une sorte de signal, avait provoqué la retraite d'une bonne partie des agresseurs. L'affaire paraissait presque avoir tourné à leur avantage, l'anarchie s'était calmée.

Law n'eut que le temps de trancher l'adversaire qui venait de faire plier Uni avant de jeter son regard vers la source d'un hurlement provenant de l'autre côté de la demi-cloison qui séparait la salle en deux.

— Penguin est isolé… ! Cria faiblement Clione, qui s'était trainé à l'écart, ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas prêter main-forte lui-même : dans la cohue, personne n'avait pu se rendre compte qu'un membre de l'équipage était seul.

 _Merde… !_

A peine Trafalgar se fut-il téléporté aux côtés de son _nakama_ que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Aux prises avec un homme de deux fois sa corpulence, Penguin paraissait salement amoché.

Son premier réflexe fut de lever le bras qui tenait son sabre, mais il risquait de…

— _Sham_ …

Lent, trop lent.

 **[Merci de votre lecture :x Samarlis]**


	9. IX Mourir mille fois

Mourir mille fois

* * *

La main du pirate demeura figée en l'air. Ses doigts n'eurent pas le temps de s'inverser.

Le temps, le temps, _le temps…_

Law vit Penguin s'effondrer image par image, comme s'il se fût agi d'un souvenir brumeux et lointain, et le corps de son ami tomba lourdement au sol.

Il était à côté de lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

 _La meilleure façon de tuer un adversaire est de transpercer la personne à ses côtés_

Et Law était déjà mort lorsqu'il agrippa l'enfoiré pour le descendre d'un _Counter Shock_ d'une puissance bien supérieure à ce qu'il fallait pour crever un humain. Il n'avait plus rien dans l'esprit à ce moment-là, pas même la satisfaction de cette pseudo-vengeance immédiate et crue, pas même un éclat de conscience dans le regard devant l'agonie de sa victime.

Ikkaku était revenue vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, se préparant à annoncer leur victoire.

Elle vit Law, ayant lâché son sabre, accroupi auprès de Penguin, et comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Penguin ne respirait pas.

La stupeur empêcha Law de réagir sur-le-champ. Il tenait le corps de Penguin. Inerte. Et son cœur s'était arrêté.

— Capitaine, qu'est-ce q-…

—…

Une main fiévreuse sur le cou du blessé, l'autre, tremblante, en l'air, Trafalgar agrandit sans réfléchir la portée de la Room afin de lui permettre de transporter instantanément l'équipage dans le Polar Tang.

Les chances de survie suite à un arrêt cardio-circulatoire en présence d'un médecin avoisinent les 30%. L'Ope ope no mi faisait grimper cette probabilité largement au-dessus de la moitié. Mais premièrement, l'état de Penguin ne se résumait pas à la suspension de son activité cardiaque, et deuxièmement, dans l'état psychologique dans lequel Trafalgar se trouvait, il doutait sérieusement de sa lucidité de chirurgien.

Le Heart avait surgi dans la salle d'opération, en plus ou moins bon état. Penguin était d'ores et déjà étendu sur le bloc, et l'on se regardait, perdu, à l'exception du capitaine qui avait pris les commandes de la salle.

"Penguin est blessé ?"

 _Un…_

La tache pourpre sur les vêtements de Penguin s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde, s'étirait, s'étendait, prenait possession de tout son corps, allait l'engloutir tout entier.

 _Deux…_

Trafalgar était sous l'eau, plus livide que son patient, et ses bras qui compressaient régulièrement la poitrine de Penguin avaient une fébrilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

— Je sors le déf-… ?

— Inutile. Perfusion, il perd trop de sang !

On s'exécutait autour de lui avec le silence de l'urgence.

— Adrénaline, vite… Pas le temps d'anesthésier, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule à Ikkaku qui préparait le protocole usuel.

 _Trois… Quatre…_

Pendant ce temps, Uni s'était chargé de l'intubation par voie orale. D'ici quelques secondes, Penguin serait sous respirateur artificiel. Pas une seule seconde ne pouvait être perdue.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec le bourdonnement insupportable qui s'était emparé de son esprit, un boucan du diable avait commencé à s'amplifier à quelques mètres de la table d'opération. Il entendait des cris se rapprochant, du mouvement, de la cohue. Law se retourna, avec l'envie d'expulser l'intégralité de l'équipage de la salle, le regard embrasé par la colère.

Retenu par Jean Bart, c'était Shachi. _Shachi qui était resté au Polar Tang avec Lou…  
_

— QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ ? LAISSEZ-MOI AIDER !

Le roux criait, hors de contrôle. La vision du capitaine couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds faillit l'achever.

Mais les circonstances ne permettaient pas au chirurgien d'user de diplomatie.

— Shachi, dégage, grinça impérieusement Law en se reportant sur son patient, un œil sur le rythme cardiaque de son _nakama_ , l'autre sur sa blessure béante.

Maintenant que la sonde dans les voies respiratoires de Penguin lui permettait de laisser les compressions pulmonaires de côté, Trafalgar donna d'autres ordres. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait : il n'avait pas une, mais deux blessures critiques, et la chair de Penguin semblait couler de partout, laissant échapper des flots de vie qui s'agrandissaient, formaient des sillons, des chemins obscurs et écarlates.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Penguin ? Cria une seconde fois Shachi, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, incapable de se résoudre à se calmer.

— Faites-le sortir, jeta Law sans détacher ses yeux de Penguin.

Une froide sueur coulait sur son front alors qu'il procédait à l'injection d'adrénaline. Comme prévu, les lentes, très lentes pulsations cardiaques du marin s'accélérèrent petit à petit... Mais le cœur était si faible !

Ikkaku avait terminé le garrot sur le bras droit de Penguin. _On ne peut pas faire mieux pour le moment… Son ventre est trop préoccupant…_

L'important était de rétablir une circulation sanguine fermée. Par Barbe-Blanche, Trafalgar n'avait jamais remarqué que Penguin était d'une constitution si fragile.

Il respirait artificiellement, son cœur n'était pas en mesure de se suffire à lui-même, Law avait plus de sang sur lui que Penguin à l'intérieur de son corps, mais la situation s'était stabilisée. Maintenant, tout dépendait du Chirurgien de la Mort.

* * *

— _Ohé, Penguin, prends au moins ta bière ! Lança Clione tandis que son compagnon s'était levé, prétextant une envie de se dégourdir les jambes._

 _Quoiqu'il n'avait plus spécialement soif, le pirate s'empara de sa choppe avant de s'éloigner de son groupe d'un pas nonchalant. La taverne était divisée en deux parties par un demi-mur, et Penguin voulait tenir à l'œil deux gars de Holly qui lui avaient l'air suspects. Cette situation et cohabitation forcée des deux équipages ne lui plaisait guère. En outre, il enrageait intérieurement de ne pas être en haut avec son capitaine : il lui avait préféré Ikkaku et Bepo. Allons bon, qu'il se rende au moins utile en bas…_

 _Le matelot s'était installé dans un coin d'ombre pour siroter sa boisson. Avec la discrétion d'un espion professionnel, il louchait sur les hommes de Holly, leur accoutrement, leurs manières : tout en eux dégageait, comme une sorte de signature gestuelle, cette même brutalité presque caricaturale mêlée de vulgarité. En dépit du fait que leur capitaine était plus ou moins en tête-à-tête avec un utilisateur de Fruit du démon, et pas des moindres, ces gaillards semblaient rudement confiants — une tranquillité qui exaspérait Penguin._

 _Le pirate reprit ses esprits. Il devait simplement être calme et vigilant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que ce soit tourne mal. Il vouait une parfaite confiance à son capitaine. D'ailleurs, la vieille rengaine de ce dernier lui revenait en tête : « C'est trop facile de se faire empoisonner par la nourriture. » Penguin posa son verre, par simple mesure de précaution. Pourtant, il n'était pas le dernier avec l'alcool, quoiqu'il était réputé pour être l'un des moins timbrés de l'é ces gars-là faisaient trembler une telle ville ? Pensa-t-il ironiquement en détaillant encore les pirates d'eau douce qui ricanaient grassement.  
_

 _A mesure que les pourparlers s'éternisaient, son esprit dissipé ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements des derniers jours… Rosa… Swallow… Le Jeu…_

 _Savait-il qu'il n'allait pas le faire, ou ne voulait-il pas le voir le faire ?_

 _Penguin secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment… Il s'était encore laissé absorber dans ses pensées._

— _Bon sang… !_

 _Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine de cette exclamation. Un des gars de Holly venait de tomber raide, assommé par le poing d'une silhouette noire._

 _« Bordel ! »_

 _Du côté où le reste de l'équipage était resté, il entendait des cris._

 _Penguin se leva. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'éclat de la bouteille l'avertit juste à temps pour qu'il y oppose son corps : l'homme en noir — un deuxième ? — avait manqué la tête et le cou, et l'épaule de Penguin était protégée par la couche de vêtements. Le pirate bondit en arrière, sortit son sabre, se mit en garde instinctive._

 _Par où ? Qui ? Quoi ?_

 _Il n'eut pas plus le temps de trouver de réponse à ses questions que d'esquiver le coutelas qu'on lui avait balancé à bout portant. L'entaille était minime, mais Penguin était déséquilibré, incapable de savoir de quel côté on l'attaquait. Par ailleurs, son esprit ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'étage du dessus. Et les gars de Holly ? Il ne les voyait plus. Comment avaient-ils pu s'enfuir — enfin, à part celui qui était K.O ?_

 _Une ombre surgit, au moins aussi rapide que lui, l'obligeant à parer un coup, deux, puis trois, en un enchainement intenable._

 _Penguin sentit soudain un métal froid s'enfoncer dans le creux mou de son bras, puis le déchirer verticalement. Merde, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient à deux contre un… ! Tout en hurlant de douleur, Penguin fit la démonstration de son extraordinaire agilité en se retournant illico pour asséner un coup formidable au menton de l'auteur de ce coup en traitre, qui fut instantanément projeté en arrière, puis au sol. Sans délai, il évita une nouvelle charge. Le deuxième adversaire, plus lourd sur ses jambes que l'autre, eut du mal à soutenir l'adresse de Penguin. La passe d'arme ne dura pas, et l'assaillant s'écroula sans que Penguin ne sache où il l'avait touché._

 _Le pirate se traina à proximité du mur, amorçant un mouvement pour faire un bandage de fortune autour de son bras estropié. Son réflexe de lever la tête lui sauva la vie : le bougre en avait encore dans le ventre. Penguin était acculé ; son coup de pied fut paré, et l'homme le cloua littéralement au mur, enfonçant une dague dans l'abdomen du pirate._

 _On avait beau être un pirate, le corps humain était si faible, et à deux contre un… !_

 _Laissant un second hurlement de détresse faire vibrer les cloisons, Penguin parvint par la force de l'adrénaline à frapper la main de l'inconnu de sorte qu'il lâche son arme._

 _Mais avant qu'il puisse se dégager, il fut agrippé par le cou, et il sentit avec panique qu'on tentait de lui couper le souffle. Le sang lui monta à la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, sous le regard victorieux de son adversaire : il suffoquait, ses poumons se vidaient, il lui semblait que ses artères allaient imploser._

 _Dans un ultime râle suffoqué, Penguin leva la tête et eut une espèce de sourire tordu : Law était apparu à quelques mètres, main tendue, pour le sauver — et lui tombait, tombait, tombait, dans une chute plus sombre que la mort._

* * *

La force manquait aux jambes de Law, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'assoir après l'heure et demi infernale qu'il venait de passer en transe médicale. Maintenant, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un assassin ou d'un dément. Même son visage était maculé d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Bepo, Ikkaku, Clione — dont la blessure n'engageait pas le pronostic vital, alors il avait aidé — et Uni regardaient avec une mélange d'épuisement, d'incompréhension et de stupeur cette scène cauchemardesque et irréaliste.

A lui seul, Trafalgar avait accompli le travail de quatre médecins dans le même laps de temps. La blessure au bras était sécurisée. Le garrot, ôté, la pression artérielle, contrôlée, la plaie, nettoyée. Les nombreux coagulants subits par Penguin avaient permis un semblant de cicatrisation. Quant au trou béant de son ventre, il avait fait le maximum. Tous les organes touchés étaient plus ou moins intacts, en tout cas, opérationnels. L'hémorragie avait cessé, mais Penguin avait perdu une quantité monstre de sang : il était toujours relié à la perfusion.

Et surtout, il était encore incapable de respirer sans assistance, son cœur était bien trop lent ; et il n'avait pas montré de manifestation de conscience : la seule chose qu'avait « faite » Penguin avait été une vague réaction de rejet du tube lui permettant de s'alimenter en oxygène. On l'avait finalement mis sous anesthésie.

Trafalgar parlait à Bepo

— Bien, fit simplement Law, croyant voir par le hublot l'ombre de New Dusk, qui avait pourtant disparu depuis longtemps.

— Capitaine ? fit doucement Ikkaku, comme si elle craignait que sa voix fasse défaillir le médecin. Shachi est là…

A son ton, Law comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette confrontation. La salle se vida lentement, à l'exception du chirurgien, qui finit par sortir faire signe au roux d'entrer. Les yeux injectés de sang, le visage pourpre et luisant, le marin était dévasté par l'angoisse.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu. Personne n'en voulait à personne.

Lorsque Shachi entra, il se fit instantanément la réflexion que Trafalgar offrait bien plus une vision d'épouvante que Penguin. Le convalescent, pâle comme tout, propre et recousu, semblait un ange à côté du médecin sur lequel le sang avait séché. Mais très vite, les yeux du roux avisèrent les liens qui reliaient Penguin aux poches de sang, au respirateur — à la vie, et il ne put empêcher son être de se briser en deux.

Les sanglots de son compagnon semblèrent autant d'accusations à Trafalgar, qui se tenait à une chaise pour ne pas montrer qu'il tremblait.

— Cap… 'Taine… ?...

En temps normal, Law n'aurait rien répondu à cette question sous-entendue. Mais il savait bien que Shachi était incapable d'endurer ça.

— Je ne sais pas.

Et entendre dire ça du Chirurgien de la Mort sembla plonger le roux dans une affliction sans fond, tandis que, ne supportant plus son propre poids, il se laissa tout bonnement tomber au sol.

A deux devant le corps abandonné de Penguin, ils avaient l'impression de _mourir mille fois._

« C'est moi qui veille. Personne d'autre ne peut plus l'aider. Tout ira bien, Shachi. »

* * *

 _Et même en vivant pour l'éternité, on meurt toujours mille fois... Une pour chaque être qui ne reviendra jamais...  
_

Il était seul. Il pouvait presque entendre le corps de Penguin, ses viscères fonctionner au ralenti, le souffle ténu que le respirateur l'obligeait à cracher. Il pouvait même percevoir le ronflement mouillé de larmes de Bepo.

Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui soit seul. Il était le capitaine, la tête froide. Il n'accepterait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ait à rester ici à sa place. Être seul, c'était plus fatal que n'importe quoi.

Plus il était seul, plus la présence de Penguin lui semblait nette, distincte.

 _L'Ope ope no mi est le fruit du démon ultime. Couplé à une expertise médicale solide, il permet d'accomplir des miracles._

Ce n'étaient pas _ses_ mots exacts, mais il se souvenait de l'idée.

Machinalement, Trafalgar allait vérifier le pouls de Penguin, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, regarder les bandages. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il passait plus de temps debout qu'assis. Il n'était sorti de la pièce que pour se rincer et prendre une apparence un peu plus humaine.

Après tout, rares étaient les équipages qui parvenaient intacts à leurs objectifs. Lui pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne jamais avoir eu plus tôt affaire à la perte d'un _nakama._

Trafalgar secoua la tête. Un équipage n'était pas un assemblage de gens partageant mécaniquement des intérêts. Et Penguin était vivant. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas mort.

Tandis que durant les dernières heures, Trafalgar, lui, avait déjà cru _mourir mille fois._

L'impression de rage, d'impuissance et de détresse qui avait enserré son âme au moment où Penguin l'avait regardé le hantait. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il croyait l'avoir vu sourire, de soulagement, presque de bonté. Oui, Penguin était infiniment bon.

Peut-être qu'après tout, _il avait su qu'il n'allait pas le faire._

Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait le sauver.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il se traitait de tous les noms. Penguin aurait vu, lui, la nuance dans son regard entre indifférence et culpabilité.

* * *

II bis. Là où meurent les mots

 _Cette pseudo-nuit avait fini par confondre leurs sens. Enveloppés de cette obscurité lumineuse, les pirates avaient tous plus ou moins cédé à l'appel des bras aguicheurs de Morphée. Qui sur le pont, qui dans sa chambre, ronflait à tour de rôle tandis que se succédaient les veilles._

 _Dans la cabine qu'il n'avait pas quittée, Law lui-même s'était affalé, imperceptiblement, si bien que Penguin, dans la même pièce, mit un certain temps à en prendre conscience. Quoique le capitaine n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des convenances, cette espèce de sieste improvisée ne lui ressemblait pas._

 _Penguin était sorti deux heures avec les autres, était revenu._

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, pensa Penguin en regardant son capitaine, assis par terre. Il a des cernes comme des valises, il peut être en pleine forme ou crouler de fatigue que ça ne change rien visuellement._

 _Maintenant les deux étaient éveillés. Penguin, à l'air hagard de son supérieur et ami, décida d'engager la conversation, même s'ils étaient tous deux des êtres de mutisme._

 _Ça ne surprit pas tout de suite Penguin que Law recommence soudainement à parler, plus que d'habitude même. En fait, pas grand-chose n'aurait surpris Penguin à cet instant précis ; il tombait de sommeil. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dormir ? Il ne savait pas. Il était inutile dans cet état. Puis, Trafalgar parlait, on ne prenait pas congé comme ça de son chef ; p'tet bien qu'on lui contait quelque chose d'important._

 _-…je ne sais même pas[…] après[…] peut-être[…] tu sais...  
_

 _La voix de Law était différente, sûrement parce que Penguin n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre de façon aussi prolongée._

 _Trafalgar regardait ses mains avec insistance en même temps qu'il parlait. Il parlait beaucoup, c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait des phrases au-delà du sujet-verbe-complément._

 _Penguin voyait des ombres. Un petit verre, ça ne lui faisait pas cela, d'habitude il tenait bon, quoiqu'on le charriait. Law faisait la conversation tout seul depuis un bout de temps._

 _-… c'est sûrement mieux, et puis, un jour…_

 _Law leva un œil sur Penguin, l'air de savoir ce qu'il allait voir._

 _Bien sûr que Penguin ne tenait pas l'alcool, bien sûr que le médecin avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu son pas mal assuré lorsqu'il était revenu. Pourtant il se forma comme un sourire léger sur son visage._

 _\- J'me sens pas très bien, Traf'… euh… j'vais me coucher, hoqueta Penguin._

 _Il n'y avait pas de sourire dans la figure qui accompagna le marin vers la porte ; mais dans le regard du chirurgien de la Mort, se lisait ce qui ressemblait presque à de la bienveillance._

 _Pourquoi se confiait-il à Penguin lorsque ce dernier n'était plus en mesure de l'entendre ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être avait-il besoin de purger de temps à autres ses tourments dans une âme plus aérée de la sienne. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas capable d'en faire autrement. Et peut-être gravait-il, quelque part dans l'inconscient de Penguin, une autre image de lui-même, plus simple, moins distante.  
_

 _Si Penguin avait été conscient de lui-même, il aurait vu, la pâleur affreusement livide de Law, la tension de son corps, son langage décousu l'aurait heurté. Mais tout le problème était là ; jamais on ne voyait Law sous un autre jour que celui qu'il imposait._

 _Il regarda le verre que Penguin avait oublié de prendre. Un reste de liqueur y brillait. Et ce minuscule océan d'ivresse qui emportait les âmes, c'était là où meurent les mots._

* * *

Law le regardait.

La mort, ce n'était jamais qu'un échec plus terrible que les autres.

Quelles souffrances derrière un corps inanimé ? Combien de temps avant de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Que _pouvait-_ il faire ?

Évidemment que Law n'avait pas tout dit. Évidemment que l'état de Penguin était plus proche du végétatif que de la vie. Évidemment que personne ne l'avait vu, seul face à Penguin, impuissant et inutile.

Un médecin était toujours un menteur, quoiqu'il dise, car la mort avait de ces coups obscènes, hors des lois du monde.

Et toujours cette pensée obsédante et muette…

 _Sa main qui se levait, trop tard, trop tard…_

S'il ne parvenait pas à récupérer Penguin, l'équipage du Heart n'aurait plus de raison d'être, du moins avec lui comme capitaine.

 **[Merci infiniment de votre lecture. Un ressenti, une hypothèse, un conseil ou une critique sont toujours les bienvenus. Infailliblement votre, Samarlis.]**


	10. X Coma

Coma

* * *

Droite comme un soldat dans l'ouverture de la porte, Ikkaku attendait que le capitaine la remarque, absorbé qu'il était par sa surveillance des différents capteurs l'informant de ce qui se passait dans le corps de Penguin. Derrière elle, Shachi, l'air sombre, s'impatientait en tapant nerveusement du pied tout en marmonnant avec une mauvaise humeur palpable.

— Oui ? Dit platement Law sans leur jeter un regard.

Ikkaku s'avança d'un pas. Gênée, quoique ce n'était ordinairement pas dans son caractère, elle avait l'air sensiblement mal à l'aise. Le capitaine lui paraissait dans un état de fatigue assez flagrant, et cela transparaissait ne serait-ce que dans son ton sec et agacé. D'autre part, la sèche réponse du chirurgien n'était pas réellement adaptée à la situation. Enfin... elle tout comme l'équipage savait que Law avait une vision très personnelle de ce qui était un comportement adapté.

— C'est notre heure de garde, tenta-t-elle prudemment tandis que le roux essayait de voir à l'intérieur par-dessus son épaule.

Trafalgar leva un regard mi-étonné, mi-importuné sur ses _nakamas,_ comme s'ils venaient de troubler un état de profonde concentration. Il les fixa quelques secondes ainsi, silencieusement, sans qu'Ikkaku ne puisse déterminer ce qu'il pensait. L'épuisement le rendait-il encore plus inexpressif et laconique d'habitude ? Ou la tempête grondait-elle dans l'esprit tortueux du pirate ?

Le capitaine reporta ses iris gris sur le matériel qu'il mettait en ordre.

— Je suis de garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fit-il avait une tranquillité placide qui manqua de faire bondir les deux membres de l'équipage.

Tous deux avaient pour point commun un caractère plutôt enflammé, d'autant plus lorsque cela touchait à la santé d'un de leurs camarades.

— Mais… ?

Shachi et Ikkaku, transportés d'incompréhension et de colère, fustigeaient leur supérieur du regard. De toute évidence, le capitaine avait déjà largement dépassé le temps de veille optimale, et le fait qu'il camoufle excessivement bien sa fatigue n'y changeait rien. Shachi en particulier — qui n'avait pas participé à l'opération — s'était senti heurté par cette tranchante directive.

Alors que Law laissait planer un silence qui ne leur disait que trop « allez-vous-en, je ne discuterai pas », Ikkaku remarqua soudain que la sphère bleutée était toujours présente autour de la table d'opération.

— Capitaine ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune femme. La _Room…_?

Sa voix s'étouffa vers la fin. Jamais, au grand jamais, Law ne maintenait une _Room_ inutile. Au contraire, il minimisait au maximum l'usage qu'il en faisait, puisque ces dernières étaient particulièrement couteuses en énergie. D'ailleurs, avec la taille grandiose de celle qu'il avait fallu créer pour transporter le blessé en urgence… Nul doute que le capitaine devait être au bout de ses forces malgré l'effort qu'il faisait sur lui-même. Ikkaku se sentait bernée, un sentiment d'inutilité et de révolte lui montait dans l'esprit, sûrement accentué par les heures chaotiques qu'ils venaient tous de passer à bord.

— Je vais extrêmement bien, répondit simplement Law d'une voix claire et neutre.

Penguin tira Ikkaku par la manche. Il était le premier à avoir compris, en regardant le capitaine, de quoi il en retournait.

Actuellement, Penguin n'était pas maintenu en vie par les respirateurs et autres perfusions, mais surtout par la Room.

L'air grave de Law, les gestes de ses mains, son calme étrange, et son absence de réprimande, tout s'expliquait. Ils ne pouvaient être d'aucune utilité ici.

— Vous pouvez sortir… Je me charge de tout, murmura Law sans s'entendre, et sans même s'apercevoir que les deux autres étaient déjà dehors.

* * *

 _Le temps n'avait plus cours._

 _Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain de noirceur. Il ne sentait que la confusion et l'incompréhension de cet endroit de nulle part, sans dimensions, sans couleurs, sans forme. C'étaient plus des abysses que les limbes ; les abysses d'un monde intérieur où les lois du monde n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir. Une anarchie calme et silencieuse, d'une grandeur édifiante.  
_

 _C'était noir, mais il y avait des pensées, des images, sans cohérence aucune, qu'il regardait sans voir. Elles flottaient indistinctement. Il n'aurait su les interpréter. Elles lui étaient familières, mais aussi… vides de sens. D'ailleurs, sa pensée n'était plus distincte de ce qu'il percevait. Cela formait un tout. Un paysage infini et noir et gris et blanc s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était ça, l'éternité ? Le vertige du perpétuel, de l'absolu ? Il ne savait qu'en penser. Pour le moment, tout était trop enchevêtré, il y avait une sorte de chaos en lui, un décalage entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pensait être._

 _En fait, c'était presque agréable. Il n'y avait pas de douleur. Il se sentait comme enfoui, à l'abri de tout, pour toujours. Qui le persécuterait jusqu'ici ? Qui aurait le courage de le rejoindre ? Lui s'habituerait, mais personne n'oserait le suivre. Ça faisait trop peur, vu de dehors.  
_

 _C'était la solitude la plus complète._

 _Voulait-il partir ou voulait-il rester ?_

 _Appeler quelqu'un… Mais qui ? Il n'y avait personne… Il n'y avait jamais eu personne… Les autres… N'existaient plus…_

 _S'il essayait de bouger, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait plus de corps, ou alors il était loin, trop loin ; il voulait hurler mais le silence était complet, complet, complet et opaque. Il ne s'entendait pas respirer._

 _Était-ce si mal ? Personne ne le dérangeait plus. C'était calme. C'était sombre, mais c'était paisible. De toute manière, comment sortir ? Sortir de quoi ? De lui-même ? Affronter qui ? L'ombre ?_

— Merde…

Il se doutait bien que cette intubation trachéale de fortune finirait par causer un problème. Déjà la mise en place semblait avoir mal été supportée par le corps de Penguin.

Avant qu'Ikkaku et Shachi ne tentent de prendre le relais, il avait bien senti que quelque chose finirait par clocher.

— _Scan._

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, le rythme cardiaque du bougre avait recommencé à s'emballer. Mais vu sa situation… C'était presque un bon signe.

Law surveillait la situation, penché sur le patient. Bon sang ! Penguin était si fragile… La chirurgie de l'intestin avait manqué d'être un fiasco à cause de sa faible constitution, et maintenant sa pression artérielle faisait des siennes… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer cette faiblesse chez son _nakama_?

 _Ç'a marché pendant des heures, pourquoi maintenant… ?_

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Il y avait une urgence. Et comme souvent, l'urgence la plus traître et la plus préoccupante se nommait le caillot sanguin en formation. Le _Scan_ confirmait cette hypothèse, et elle concordait avec l'augmentation de pression.

L'idée de rouvrir le corps de Penguin était loin : il pouvait opérer à distance. Après tout, la _Room_ était encore là pour un bon bout de temps.

 _Non… non… Il ne voulait plus tomber…_

 _Un fil d'âme le reliait à une douleur sans nom, et il ne pouvait la suivre, seulement la subir._

 _Non, non, il voyait le vide, le vrai, et ça faisait bien trop peur, c'était bien trop grand…_

 _Pourquoi il devait supporter ça ? La souffrance était trop forte. C'était indéfinissable, car au lieu qu'elle soit répartie sur son enveloppe charnelle, elle était concentrée sur le point de conscience qu'était devenu son âme. Pouvait-il disparaitre ? Il sentait une gêne, une gêne horrible, mais où ? Elle l'insupportait, elle le torturait, elle lui rappelait une sensation terrible, celle de ses poumons privés d'air, mais cette fois c'était son cœur, privé de sang… ARGH ! Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter. On était toujours lâche face à la souffrance. Il n'existait pas de mots pouvant la vaincre. On ne désirait plus qu'un remède immédiat. Sous la souffrance, il n'y avait plus d'avenir, plus de passé, plus même d'humanité : seul importait le supplice présent. Il se débattait, en vain, contre une puissance qui l'écrasait, qui l'annihilait à petit feu.  
_

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le corps de Penguin ? Pourquoi les unes après les autres, les interventions parfaitement exécutées en demandaient d'autres, affaiblissant de fait de plus en plus l'organisme du malheureux ? Pourquoi chacune de ses fonctions vitales vacillait l'une après l'autre, sans lui laisser de répit ? Pourquoi plus il le guérissait, plus il s'écroulait ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression d'accomplir à sa place toutes les tâches du cerveau ?

Pourquoi le corps de Penguin ne l'aidait plus à vivre ?

Une réponse idiote aurait été : coma profond. Mais un tel coma profond ne s'appelait plus ainsi, il se nommait mort cérébrale, et la mort cérébrale se caractérisait précisément par son irréversibilité.

Impossible. L'encéphalogramme était formel. Le cerveau de Penguin fonctionnait toujours, au moins médiocrement. Seulement il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait… alors pourquoi fonctionnait-il ?

Rah… Quel cauchemar… L'artère était bouchée et en état d'inflammation sévère…

 _S'il avait pu hurler, il aurait brisé ce monde obscur par sa voix, s'il avait pu se tirer une balle, il aurait vidé la cartouche dans son propre cœur, sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question. Par pitié… Par pitié… Arrêtez… Il était là, quelque part, il sentait, il savait ! Ça ne servait à rien, il préférait crever, rester ici, mais que la douleur s'arrête ! Il mourrait de toute façon si cette souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas._

 _Non, il avait trop mal. Il ne voulait plus. Il aurait vendu le monde entier pour faire cesser ça. N'avait-il pas le droit de décider ? Il ne voulait plus._

Le caillot était enlevé. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que le cœur de Penguin dysfonctionne.

A cet instant précis, Law aurait tué pour que Penguin tousse, crache du sang, remue, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de conscient en lui.

Une réaction en chaine, et tout s'arrêtait. Une anomalie, où qu'elle soit localisée, et Penguin sombrait.

Il ne pouvait pas flancher. Maintenant, la pression artérielle descendait.

Non. Il ne permettrait pas. Parce que cela signifiait que Penguin était lentement en train de glisser d'un coma profond vers la mort.

 _La douleur n'avait pas cessé, mais elle était largement supportable. Non, elle diminuait encore, elle disparaissait presque. Il ne restait qu'une légère gêne, infiniment ténue, qui persistait, quelque part, peut-être._

 _Il eut l'impression que tout doucement, il cessait d'exister._

 _Plus de douleur pour le rappeler au monde extérieur. Plus de pensée pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore agir. Seulement cette minuscule sensation de gêne, confuse et minime._

 _Peut-être que s'il se laissait mourir, la petite gêne cesserait, et lui-même s'arrêterait enfin de souffrir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Lui ne décidait rien, ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il voyait, à une certaine distance qui se réduisait, un… gouffre ? Un trou ? C'était bien quelque chose du genre, mais ce n'était pas effrayant. Plus il s'en approchait, plus cela avait l'air logique, presque accueillant. Une issue. La fin qui devait arriver. S'il avait encore senti son corps, il aurait ouvert la bouche, fermé les yeux, pour s'en aller là-bas._

 _Alors c'est comme ça que se sent une histoire… Qu'on a fini de lire…_

— Non… Impossible.

Pourquoi l'encéphalogramme était-il plat ? Pourquoi il n'y avait plus aucune activité cérébrale ? Il le maintenait en vie. Il contrôlait sa pression artérielle, sa respiration, sa circulation sanguine. Rien ne pouvait dévier. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui fournir des signaux alarmants ?

— Tu ne peux pas mourir… Penguin…

Si Penguin était incapable de se faire vivre lui-même, il se chargerait lui-même d'assister son cerveau. Il en était capable. Il lui suffisait du maximum de concentration. Il pouvait créer et doser une activité électrique dans son cerveau, stimuler les connexions.

 _« Non… »_

 _Un mot déformé lui était parvenu, comme s'il était sous l'eau, et très loin de la source de cette voix._

 _Ça faisait si longtemps…_

 _Etait-ce un signal ? Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni même répondre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Si on attendait quelque chose lui, on s'y prenait mal. Il était parfaitement passif._

 _Plus le vide s'approchait, plus il se sentait paisible. Il avait l'impression de vivre le véritable espoir : la certitude de la fin. Peut-être même verrait-il une dernière quelque chose autre que cette obscurité avant de disparaitre à jamais… ?_

 _Il avait rêvé. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ici. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il regretterait. Un brin de lumière. Mais cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il était là que la lumière était déjà devenue un concept abstrait, inaccessible. On devrait vivre comme un coma. Comme si derrière il n'y avait rien, ou comme si derrière il y avait tout._

 _Il n'était plus rien, plus personne. « Il », ça ne voulait plus rien dire._

 _Il avait l'impression d'arriver au terme d'un long, long, très long voyage. Il avait traversé des abysses comme c'était inconcevable, vu des ombres qui étaient ses reflets et les reflets d'inconnus. Il était fatigué. Lutter contre cette noirceur l'épuisait. Il pouvait s'y laisser aller. Il avait fait de son possible. Rien ni personne ne lui en voudrait. Il n'avait trahi personne. Il partait léger comme le vide._

 _Sa vie… sa vie avait été une belle vie._

 _Sa… vie ?_

 _Pouvait-il encore… penser ?_

 _Pourquoi ces images, ces gens qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais dont la présence lui inspirait une consolation si profonde ?_

 _Pourquoi sentait-il, d'un côté, le vide et la paix, de l'autre la tristesse et l'amour ?_

 _Avait-il encore un dernier choix à faire, alors qu'il ballottait dans cet abîme de nulle part ?_

Voilà. Désormais, il contrôlait tout à fait ce qui pouvait avoir une incidence sur la vie de Penguin.

Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait dans les mains qu'un pantin de chair qui se refroidirait à peine la _Room_ disparaitrait-elle ?

Non. Pour le moment, il ne faisait qu' _aider_ Penguin, c'est-ce pas ? C'était une assistance, _même si_ tous les paramètres étaient en son contrôle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler en même temps, comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il devait continuer. La pensée que ses mots n'atterrissaient nulle part lui glaça le sang. N'aurait-il fait que parler aux morts, toute sa vie ? Son existence était-elle à ce point dénuée de sens ?

Et après tout… S'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait toujours retarder le moment…

Ou devait-il faire _autre chose_ ?

Plus que jamais, la mort lui paraissait subjective. Être mort, ne pas être mort. Ça n'était pas binaire. On pouvait mourir mille fois durant sa vie, et respirer éternellement en étant mort.

Penguin respirerait éternellement, tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas…

 _Le lien étrange vibra. C'était une tige tortueuse et effritée, qui à un endroit n'était plus qu'un filament._

 _C'était le fil de tout à l'heure, celui qui menait à la douleur. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus là. Il devait mener à autre chose. N'était-il pas brisé ?_

 _Le fil menait à tous les chemins._

 _Avait-il choisi ?_

 _« Penguin… »_

 _Oui… Il avait un nom… Penguin, c'était lui… Il était bel et bien quelque chose… Il… Il, c'était Penguin… Quelqu'un l'appelait… Il entendait…_

 _Quelqu'un l'attendait. Quelqu'un l'attendait, il avait choisi de revoir quelqu'un.  
_

 _L'horrible voyage était fini. Il pouvait rentrer à la maison._

 _La maison… La lumière…_

 _C'était fini._

— Penguin !

Il entrouvrit les yeux dans un effort surhumain, sans d'abord comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il sentait, mais sans sentir réellement, qu'on lui ôtait quelque chose de l'intérieur de la gorge, et son réflexe de vomissement se déclencha : il était cependant trop faible. Soudain, sa trachée fut libérée, il put respirer, et l'air dans ses poumons lui paraissait délicieux, infiniment frais et nouveau. Penchée au-dessus de lui, une figure le regardait fixement en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, Penguin commença à percevoir les sons.

—…in…ss…pa…Penguin, tu m'entends ? Si tu ne peux pas répondre, essaye de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois…

Quoique le centre nerveux de Penguin avait bien ordonné de fournir une réponse articulée correcte, Penguin, surestimant son état, n'avait en premier temps réussi à fournir qu'une vague onomatopée. Il lui semblait qu'il avait les paupières humides.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait totalement ouvert les yeux, il reconnaissait la figure…

— Cap'taine, bafouilla Penguin en crachotant.

Trafalgar ne savait pas s'il voulait embrasser Penguin ou se jeter à la mer pour en finir ; le visage tordu dans une expression d'extrême fatigue, il n'avait même plus conscience d'autre chose que de la présence de Penguin. Il avait réussi. Penguin était vivant. Il pouvait émerger de ce cauchemar.

Sortant en la salle d'opération en s'efforçant de garder un pas ferme, il tomba nez à nez avec plus d'une dizaine de figures familières, inquiètes et tourmentées.

— Tout va bien…

Le sourire douloureux de Trafalgar ne dupa pas Shachi, qui se précipita pour empêcher le capitaine de s'effondrer.

Il voyait Penguin, qui s'était redressé sur son lit. Il les regardait. Il était vivant.

* * *

— Tu n'as toujours pas mal ?

Penguin secoua la tête. Il tenait assez mollement sur ses appuis, avait vaguement retrouvé quelques notions d'équilibre et de sensation. Mais les analgésiques par perfusion l'empêchaient encore de prendre conscience de l'état de son corps.

— Eh, Shachi ?

Le roux se tourna vers Penguin.

— Où est passé… ?

Shachi mettait la pièce en ordre. Sans croiser le regard de Penguin, il répondit en se gardant bien de rentrer dans les détails.

— C'est lui qui s'est… euh… chargé de toi. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne savait même pas quand le capitaine était rentré dans sa cabine pour la dernière fois.

Encore trop alangui pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Penguin se renfonça dans son lit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il, la main sur son ventre entouré de bandages.

— Tu te souviens de New Dusk ?

Quoique se faire répondre à une question par une autre question embrouillait un peu l'esprit encore confus de Penguin, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'en souvenir ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les images se rapportant à la ville crépusculaire étaient moins nettes que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais globalement, il se rappelait.

Shachi, qui se maitrisait afin de ne montrer ni une trop grande euphorie, ni une trop grande angoisse, comprit que Penguin n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient.

— Euh… Bon, j'étais pas là, tu verras avec les autres.

Le roux fit signe d'entrer au reste de l'équipage, qui était resté par précaution à l'entrée, de peur de provoquer trop d'émotions ou de tumulte dans l'esprit du convalescent. D'ailleurs, le capitaine aurait vraisemblablement recommandé un repos complet dans la plus absolue tranquillité mais c'était trop tard.

— Penguin !

— Penguin…

— Tu vas bien ?

— Quelle frayeur…

— Comment… ?

Et Penguin souriait doucement, se disant qu'on se souciait bien de lui pour un simple blessé de l'infirmerie. Quelque chose lui faisait un bien fou… Communiquer… Ça devait être ça. Il pensa spontanément que personne ne devrait jamais être privé de parole, sans même comprendre d'où lui venait ce pressentiment.

* * *

— Déjà ?

Cela faisait maximum une heure que Penguin était réveillé ; Ikkaku ne s'attendait certainement pas à croiser le capitaine de sitôt, surtout dans l'état où elle l'avait vu quitter la salle d'opération. Ce qui était plus exceptionnel encore, c'est que le chirurgien avait en apparence totalement récupéré, semblant parfaitement frais et dispos.

L'illusion fonctionna sur Penguin, qui ne trouva rien d'anormal chez son supérieur en le voyant lui rendre visite.

Après un bref interrogatoire médical, écourté par le fonctionnement optimal quoique lent des fonctions cognitives du patient, Penguin prit la parole.

— Je pourrai me lever demain, hein ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Bepo s'est acharné à me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je bouge d'un orteil pour le moment, fit le pirate en riant avec une sincérité troublante.

Trafalgar, partagé entre l'envie de rester ébahi devant la vision miraculeuse de ce corps cliniquement mort qui lui parlait et son devoir médical, hésita une demi-seconde avant de lui répondre.

— Penguin… (Il cherchait ses mots, les sourcils froncés) Sache que je t'attacherai moi-même à ce lit si tu t'avises d'essayer d'en sortir dans les six prochains jours _au minimum._

La candeur de Penguin fit place à de la stupéfaction.

— Tu as été étranglé… (il posa la main sur le cou de Penguin) et même si mon dernier Scan n'a détecté aucune lésion cérébrale, je préfère être assuré. Ton bras était dans un sale état, mais c'est finalement le moins pire, tu as juste perdu beaucoup de sang… Je t'ai opéré là (il traça un cercle sur les côtes), tu avais une fracture minime, et tes intestins étaient grièvement endommagés… Tu pourras bientôt recommencer à manger normalement, mais il faudra faire attention. Il y a des déchirures musculaires plutôt sévères à ce niveau, fit-il enfin en esquissa un geste courbe au-dessus de l'abdomen de Penguin.

Ce dernier regardait, interdit, les endroits désignés. Bon sang, il avait été charcuté… mais pour le moment, il était simplement heureux d'être éveillé.

— Tu as passé plusieurs heures dans le coma. Tu risques d'avoir… (il se retint de dire « mal ») _très_ mal, après que je t'aurai retiré ça (il désigna la perfusion). Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sous antidouleurs éternellement.

Trafalgar parlait d'une façon si douce, si posée, que Penguin ne trouvait pas l'idée de paniquer outre-mesure. Dit comme ça, ses blessures paraissaient de simples mots, d'autant plus qu'il était encore insensible. Il ne saisissait pas l'étrange insistance du regard de son capitaine.

— Et Holly… ? Lâcha Penguin, un peu sonné, après un silence.

Law remplissait un dossier.

— Elle a fui, et nous sommes rentrés, fit-il laconiquement, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur la question et que ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

* * *

Après l'effervescence de la première heure, le calme était revenu dans la pièce. Shachi, très proche de Penguin, avait évidemment tenu à lui tenir compagnie autant qu'il le pourrait. Laisser un tel convalescent seul n'était de toute façon certainement pas une façon professionnelle de veiller à sa santé. Son ami venait justement de lui faire remarquer le comportement atypique et le soulagement contenu de Law.

— Penguin…

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux.

— Je ne pense pas… Que tu étais censé te réveiller, après ce qui t'est arrivé.

Penguin fronça les sourcils dans une intense concentration. Il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait : il était bel et bien passé à côté de la mort. Seulement…

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler exactement… Juste avant… Ni pendant…

— C'est normal, le rassura immédiatement Shachi, c'est déjà un miracle que tu sois si… Conscient !

 _Vivant_ , voulait dire le roux. _Tu m'as fait si peur, Penguin…_ pensa-t-il sans oser le formuler. _Et dire que tu aurais pu disparaitre comme ça, sans moi, te faire trancher comme du beurre… !_ Il n'imaginait même pas la boucherie qu'avait dû être la salle d'opération pendant ces longues heures… Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

— Et c'est normal que… enfin… tu étais dans un coma très profond. Tu n'es pas censé te souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être même que le trauma t'a fait oublier le combat…

Pensif, Penguin demeurait absent, comme s'il essayait intérieurement de saisir ces réminiscences enfouies dans son subconscient. Il était pourtant quasi-certain d'avoir vécu quelque chose durant les dernières heures… Mais c'était comme tenter de revoir un rêve, ça lui glissait entre les doigts, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot dessus, ni même à déterminer s'il ne s'agissait que d'une impression.

— On est sous l'eau, reprit le roux pour changer de sujet. Comme on a finalement pas eu le temps de se ravitailler, on s'arrêtera au plus vite… Bepo doit bientôt voir si on arrivera plus près de Cold Blue ou de l'île de Nijimasu. Mais ça m'a l'air d'être des coins paumés… Râla-t-il sans retenue, provoquant l'hilarité de son compagnon.

Il parlait, parlait, de ses bandes dessinées, de la dernière blague entendue, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et Penguin l'écoutait, comme avant.

 _Le vide et la paix… La tristesse et l'amour…_

 **[Merci de votre lecture :x Samarlis]**


	11. XI Ceux qui continuent

Ceux qui continuent

* * *

Quoique Penguin n'était pas encore en mesure de manger normalement — suivant à la lettre un régime particulier, sans quoi Trafalgar serait capable de le réassigner à l'infirmerie pour un mois —, le bonheur procuré par l'annonce de son retour parmi les conscients était palpable.

Conformément à ce qu'avait dit le capitaine, Penguin avait recommencé à marcher dès le troisième jour, bien qu'il n'avait pas une très grande amplitude de mouvement : mais le convalescent récupérait mieux que prévu, et il ne semblait souffrir d'aucun souci de motricité, la grande crainte qui persistait chez le chirurgien. Ce dernier n'avait pas passé une minute sans se soucier de l'état du marin, à essayer de déceler le moindre traumatisme qui aurait échappé à son esprit égaré, un carnet quasiment complètement griffonné dans ses mains méticuleuses.

Law avait tenu à surveiller de très près ce rétablissement, tout en gardant un œil sur les évènements des jours à venir.

Leurs prédictions de départ prévoyaient un séjour à New Dusk beaucoup plus long que ce qu'il s'était avéré être. De toute manière, il commençait à comprendre que sur Grand Line, on ne concevait des plans que pour les jeter aux oubliettes le moment crucial venu. En l'occurrence, ce dérèglement dans leurs itinéraires impliquait de nouvelles réflexions tortueuses faites de nuits penché au-dessus de cartes insipides et délavées : évidemment, Law en prenait la responsabilité.

Le départ précipité ne leur avait pas permis de choisir un cap avec exactitude, et encore moins de cibler une destination — tout au plus avaient-ils cherché à s'éloigner de New Dusk ainsi que des îles affiliées. Or, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés dans un des cauchemars des navigateurs : ces « zones grises » dans lesquels les Log Pose indiquaient alternativement plusieurs îles distinctes, faute d'avoir enregistré correctement le champ magnétique de l'île précédente : le temps de recharge sur la cité crépusculaire avoisinait les 96 heures, parfois moins. De quoi faire enrager l'équipage du Heart : à une poignée d'heures près, le Log Pose aurait été parfaitement fonctionnel.

Après concertation avec Bepo, il était apparu que les chances qu'ils parviennent effectivement à Cold Blue — l'île la plus civilisée des environs de New Dusk — étaient plus ou moins égales à celles qui pourraient faire dévier le Polar Tang de cet objectif. La statistique était décidément rarement de leur côté.

Cette affaire n'était pas pour arranger Law, qui prenait de plus en plus mal le fait de n'avoir pu organiser leur grand ravitaillement assez tôt : maintenant, Cold Blue ou pas, ils seraient contraints de s'arrêter à la première île venue.

Lorsque Trafalgar releva ses paupières lourdes sur une horloge, alerté par le mouvement dans les dortoirs, il était déjà midi passé. Au final, ces journées d'accalmie n'en avaient pas vraiment été pour lui ; il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de s'abandonner à un sommeil véritable, borné qu'il était à vouloir tout faire et organiser seul.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que l'équipage avait émergé d'un sommeil réparateur. A cet instant, il régnait une ambiance étrange et euphorique sur le Polar Tang, mêlée d'une agitation inhabituelle. Un souper plus abondant que d'habitude allait être dressé pour célébrer le premier repas commun de Penguin, comme s'il était revenu d'un long voyage, même si le bougre n'était pas censé faire d'excès alimentaires pour le moment : et les rires qui emplissaient le sous-marin avait un éclat singulier.

Une douce effervescence s'emparait des esprits, et la préparation du diner devenait un véritable événement.

* * *

 _Cela faisait quelques minutes que Law s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, son Escargophone personnel à la main. Il parlait par interrogations basses et sèches, et une pointe d'ennui ou d'irritation commençait déjà à apparaître sur son visage froid. Ses réponses se firent progressivement plus pressantes, quoiqu'il veillait à garder un ton parfaitement détaché et net._

 _De l'autre côté de la communication, une voix nerveuse grésillait de fébrilité._

 _Tout à coup, Trafalgar blêmit, et il demeura une demi-seconde la bouche entrouverte avant de reprendre pour lui-même, presque en murmurant._

 _— Impossible…_

 _—[…]_

 _— Tes informations sont-elles fiables ?_

 _— Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'en cachaient…_

 _Bon. Au moins, l'_ autre _avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à le sous-estimer._

 _Une fois que la communication prit fin sur de nouveaux ordres, Law resta quelques minutes sans bouger, comme figé dans une intense introspection. Il secoua finalement la tête._

 _— Non, c'est trop tôt… murmura-t-il en se levant pour aller vers la source de l'agitation extérieure._

 _Et comme si cet appel avait achevé d'éprouver ses forces, il se laissa tomber sur un sofa, un sommeil de plomb aspirant instantanément ses facultés mentales._

* * *

Alors qu'une douce odeur de diner montait sans plus se dissimuler dans le Polar Tang, Law avait décidé de convoquer l'équipage de manière improvisée afin d'éclaircir leurs projets dans l'esprit de ses compagnons. Après un fastueux repas, il doutait qu'ils soient encore en mesure d'entendre le baratin habituel.

— Cap'taine, vous vous reposez pas ? Faisaient des voix inquiètes et admiratives.

 _Non, il s'en sortait très bien, il pouvait encore tenir une semaine comme ça._

Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas spécialement bien choisi le moment, ni l'endroit : Bepo encombrait le couloir, Shachi passait une tête à travers l'étroit escalier, menaçant franchement de leur tomber dessus, tandis que le reste s'entassait plus mal que bien dans le peu d'espace restant. Enfin, l'important était que tout le monde soit là.

Law parlait depuis bien dix minutes, la voix monotone et fatiguée.

—[…] et on devrait arriver après demain à Nijimasu. Je sais — il anticipa instantanément les têtes déconfites de certains de ses _nakamas_ —, mais le Log Pose n'a pas eu le temps de se recharger correctement, et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se laisser guider plus loin. On se ravitaillera là-bas, même si cela sera sûrement moins agréable et facile que prévu… De ce qu'on sait, les pirates ne sont pas spécialement appréciés là-bas (… _ça se comprend, vu ce qu'est devenu l'île voisine depuis quelques années…_ ) et c'est un peuple plutôt fermé. Comme d'habitude, je donnerai la répartition du ravitaillement lorsqu'on accostera. Que chacun soit opérationnel dans deux jours, chambres remises en ordre, infirmerie vide, vigilants : on prendra l'ordre C pour les gardes, et… (Il vit au regard impatient de ses compagnons que tous avaient décroché de son discours : décidément, il ne pouvait s'en défaire, les recommandations à perpétuité, c'était vraiment une obsession chez lui.) Et… vous pouvez aller dîner, soupira-t-il, songeant que tout ce qu'il disait tombait dans l'oreille de sourds.

Laissant la cohue se dissiper avec une clameur affamée, il s'avança pour glisser un mot à Penguin…

— Viens me voir quand tu voudras dans le cabinet, fit Law. Prends un peu à manger si tu meurs de faim. Pas de chou, de légumineuse, de…

Penguin le regardait avec l'air de celui à qui on a répété vingt fois la même chose au cours des derniers jours.

— Et par pitié, ne commence pas à boire.

Non seulement Law aurait assez à faire de tout l'équipage éméché demain matin, mais ça valait mieux pour les intestins encore friables de Penguin. Même pour Penguin en général, en fait. Le malchanceux serait capable de trébucher et de retomber sur son mauvais bras dès les premières gouttes de liqueur qui lui embaumeraient son cerveau.

* * *

Désirant profiter de la soirée, Penguin s'était rendu le plus vite possible au cabinet, une assiette à la main et de la nourriture plein la bouche, tout en tenant sa béquille — comme quoi même un homme de la maladresse du marin pouvait devenir drôlement adextre sous l'impulsion de la faim et des réjouissances.

Penguin s'assit à moitié sur la table pour soulager son corps tandis que Trafalgar, debout de l'autre côté, laissait planer un silence qui contrastait avec le brouhaha qu'on percevait dans la salle à manger.

— Je croyais avoir dit « petites quantités »…

Penguin avala l'excédent de nourriture d'une traite, dégonflant brusquement ses joues.

—…et je suis certain que les champignons figuraient dans la liste d'aliments prohibés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cette liste que je t'ai donnée en deux exemplaires et dont j'ai mis un troisième dans ta chambre au-cas-où il te viendrait l'idée d'en déroger.

L'objet du délit, présent en grande quantité sur l'assiette, ne terminerait donc pas dans l'estomac de Penguin, dont la figure se décomposait peu à peu, croyant que c'est pour cela que le capitaine l'avait fait venir.

Trafalgar reprit platement.

— Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais de ce qui s'est passé, jusqu'au moment où les deux gars ont abattu ceux de Holly…

Penguin hocha la tête, circonspect et vaguement abasourdi. Trafalgar avait un don pour n'avoir aucun problème à amener n'importe quel sujet dans le contexte le moins approprié possible, et le fait était qu'il s'en contrefichait royalement. Sa manie de parler à distance n'arrangeait rien à cette conversation originale.

— J'ai quelques contacts, là-bas, et… on m'a récemment informé que les mecs qui nous ont attaqués étaient visiblement de la main d'œuvre moisie de Doflamingo.

— Mais… ?

 _Il était de notoriété publique, enfin n'importe qui d'informé savait que Holly et Doflamingo étaient alliés, ou du moins collaborateurs de longue date…_

Penguin jeta un regard interloqué à son capitaine.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je cherche à faire vérifier. Mais ça me parait quasi-certain… il y a un problème dans cette histoire, et pour le moment, je cherche à tout prix à éviter une confrontation avec lui. Peut-être que ça vaut même mieux pour nous de ne pas aller à Cold Blue, même si nous n'avons pas le choix…

Puisque là-bas, il était certain que Doflamingo aurait d'autres oreilles dans les murs.

— Garde ça pour toi.

Penguin prit congé, et quoique Trafalgar sentait qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il aille se mêler à l'ivresse générale, il ne pouvait, comme à son habitude, se détacher de ses pensées.

La probabilité que son informateur ait été corrompu était plus qu'infime : d'ailleurs, apparemment, personne ne le soupçonnait même d'avoir des informateurs, à en juger par le peu de prudence et de discrétion dont avait fait preuve le _Démon céleste._

Au final, à qui avait profité l'altercation ? Lui avait voulu tuer Holly dès l'instant où il en aurait l'occasion, il n'en avait pas eu le temps ; quant à l'autre, elle était trop imprévisible, sûrement aurait-elle attaqué à son tour... et _eux…_ Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Trafalgar disparut dans les détours menant à sa cabine, d'humeur passablement sombre. Non, maintenant il lui fallait _vraiment_ dormir.

Le diner fut l'un des plus heureux, soudés et insouciants qui eut lieu dans le Polar Tang depuis bien longtemps ; après l'épreuve de Penguin, c'était comme s'ils avaient implicitement signé un pacte plus puissant que tous les liens qui les unissaient jusqu'alors : ils continuaient, et continueraient, tous, sans exception. Penguin lui-même avait rarement ressenti une telle harmonie, une telle cohésion dans le groupe.

Au milieu du capharnaüm général, Bepo haussa les épaules. Non, il ne savait pas où était le capitaine, mais il devait se lever pour prendre des bouteilles, et l'air aussi, il n'avait pas les idées tout à fait nettes.

Une fois dehors, il prit soin de déplacer le capitaine dans sa cabine (il avait (enfin !) fini par tomber de fatigue en allant voir ce qui se tramait dans les cuisines), voyant l'espoir que Law se joigne à eux au cours de la soirée s'amenuiser considérablement. C'est dommage, il manquerait une très, très belle soirée... Mais c'était justement son harassement qui les avait conduits là.

« Et pour le Heart... Longue vie au Heart ! »

* * *

 _Le toubib avait bondi de sa chaise._

— _Qui va là ? Hurla Holly en s'élançant en arrière._

 _Cette baraque était censée être à moi… Le tenancier ne se réveillera pas demain... J'vais faire un carnage… Tous les buter…_

 _Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, des cris déchirèrent le calme ambiant, comme pour sonner le début du chaos._

 _Voyant Trafalgar aux prises avec deux adversaires non-identifiés, Holly choisit instantanément de s'extirper de ce bourbier avant que ça ne s'envenime : elle connaissait une sortie dérobée. Elle parvint à se ruer dans l'escalier secret avant de se rendre compte que ses mouvements étaient ralentis, ses muscles, engourdis et inconsistants._

— _Merde… !_

 _Sans se soucier de ceux de ses hommes qui étaient piégés à l'intérieur, elle se traina tant bien que mal dans le passage à l'odeur âcre qui menait à l'extérieur. Sa rage augmentait, inversement proportionnelle à la capacité de ses jambes à la porter. Ce salaud de chirurgien… L'important était pour le moment se sauver sa peau. Elle ne mourrait pas dans un guet-apens pitoyable, loin s'en fallait._

 _Parvenue à l'air frais, elle se rua comme un animal déchainé sur un homme en noir qui surveillait les alentours — un complice des trouble-fêtes. En une demi-seconde, comme le voulait sa réputation de redoutable adversaire en combat de rue et ce malgré ses guiboles vacillantes, elle tenait l'individu contre le mur, un bras contre sa gorge, l'autre sur une arme. D'autres gars à elle sortaient, par les fenêtres, en plus ou moins bon état._

— _Qui t'envoie ! Beugla la démente en appuyant contre l'artère du malheureux._

 _Le guetteur, terrifié, sembla avoir une réalisation soudaine en se rendant compte d'à qui il avait affaire._

— _Je… koff, koff... D-Don Quichotte Dof…_

 _Holly se figea dans le mouvement qu'elle avait amorcé pour sectionner la carotide de l'homme._

 _Finalement, il tomba, à demi-conscient, retenant de ses mains le flot écarlate qui suintait avec abondance de son cou._

— _Cet abruti… Il me le paiera…_

 _Des cris retentissaient._

 _Et tout le monde savait désormais que Holly détestait deux choses : les dettes, et qu'on intervienne dans ses affaires._

 _Mieux valait déguerpir, elle n'avait rien qui en vaille la peine à l'intérieur._

* * *

Nijimasu était une île de taille plutôt conséquente, pourvue d'un relief légèrement vallonné. Les températures y étaient élevées, avoisinant les 35 degrés minimum en cette saison printanières : il s'agissait d'une île au climat estival. La sécheresse n'y était pas particulièrement flagrante, ce qui permettait à une végétation de densité moyenne de se développer au long de l'année. Enfin, l'île était conçue en groupements de villages, eux-mêmes divisés en blocs d'habitations, ce qui donnait l'impression troublante que les habitants ne communiquaient pas entre eux. Quoiqu'une certaine population y habitait, impossible de le déterminer _de visu_ tant l'endroit était calme.

Un port vide de bateaux semblait attendre leur arrivée. Entretemps, l'équipage s'était mis en condition d'affronter la chaleur.

Surveillant l'ancrage de leur submersible, qui était désormais en surface, Law lui-même ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre sur cet atoll. Il était cependant totalement remis d'aplomb : il n'utilisait simplement plus son fruit du démon depuis l'incident, par précaution.

Lorsque l'équipage fut dehors, tous inspirèrent une profonde bouffée d'air, dans un réflexe unanime, puisqu'ils étaient restés immergés considérablement longtemps. En manches courtes, Trafalgar étudiait la physionomie des lieux. Non loin, Ikkaku et Shachi discutaient avec animation.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'une silhouette étrangère fasse son apparition pour invectiver le capitaine du Heart.

— Ohé, monsieur ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, y'a des protocoles à remplir chez le responsable !

L'équipage échangea un regard teinté de surprise. Faisant un signe de tête à ses _nakamas_ , Law prit la tête de l'avancée. On les emmena dans un petit bâtiment en bois : à l'intérieur, une demi-douzaine de personnes travaillait, les unes plus bosseuses que d'autres, qui fumaient toutes allègrement. A leur entrée, celui qui les avait conduits ici se précipita avec un autre dans une pièce connexe, tandis qu'un homme au visage droit posait sa pipe.

— 'Jour.

Trafalgar hocha la tête.

— Durée du séjour, raisons du voyage, nombre de personnes, prise en charge du navire, oui ou non, contrat de maintien de l'ordre public…

Énumérant des clauses qu'il connaissait par cœur, l'homme qui dégageait une autorité mêlée de tabac et de nonchalance leur glissait un formulaire bleu sous les yeux.

— A remplir par votre responsable.

 _Responsable... en voilà un terme bureaucratique._

Déjà Trafalgar consignait d'une écriture mince et penchée les cases demandées. Il se doutait du caractère assez particulier de cette île et n'avait pas connaissance d'un quelconque danger, au contraire. _Indéterminée/Ravitaillement/21…_ Il griffonnait sous l'œil attentif et décontracté de l'homme qui paraissait en charge du port.

— Il y a certaines règles spécifiques s'appliquant aux pirates. D'ab…

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on est des p-… commença Clione, interrompu.

Un des subordonnés du grand gaillard venait de débouler par une porte grinçante, brandissant dans ses mains victorieuses un avis de recherche flanqué du visage de Law.

 _En effet, voilà une preuve assez irréfutable_.

— Je disais… Vous veillerez à minimiser vos contacts avec la population… Vous êtes tenus de ne rien vendre ici sans en informer l'autorité centrale… Vous n'effectuerez pas de transactions en Berrys, le change se trouve près des premiers blocs, vous le verrez forcément… Le port de toute arme ostensible est considéré comme une infraction ( _le coup d'œil jeté au nodachi plutôt voyant de Law était assez équivoque)_ … Il y a un couvre-feu à 22h, avec tolérance jusqu'à 22h30… Vous êtes priés de laisser une caution dont les montants sont indiqués là-bas durant votre séjour... Enfin, vos Escargophones ne fonctionnent pas ici et la recharge du Log Pose correspond à 40 heures.

Il jeta un regard aux autres pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Law rendit le formulaire. Ils sortirent.

— Ça déconne pas ici, l'administration, lança Clione tandis qu'ils marchaient. A peu de chose près on me demandait ma pointure et mon plat préféré... Peuh !

— Papillotes de hareng cuisinées par Penguin ! Hurla une voix à l'arrière, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

— Mais ça veut dire qu'ils acceptent quand même les pirates dans les magasins ?

— Pouah, c'est moi qui vais me trimballer la part de ravitaillement de Penguin, j'suppose !

— Les gars, qui a une casquette en rab ?

— Argh ! Désolé ! A qui j'ai marché sur le pied ?

Law semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire, les sourcils froncés.

— Ah, j'ai oublié de compter Lou dans les 21, maugréa-t-il finalement tout en expirant avec contrariété la quantité monstre de fumée qu'ils avaient inhalée dans le bâtiment.

 **[Merci de votre lecture de ce petit chapitre plutôt transitif ! Samarlis.]**


	12. XII Lou

Lou

* * *

 _Driiiiiing… Driiiiing…_

La sonnerie retentissait, stridente et désagréable. Une main immobile attendait patiemment, émettant un léger bruit de tapement désinvolte sur le bras de fauteuil en velours cramoisi.

 _Driiiiiing…_

Tenace, hein ? La silhouette demeurait statique.

Un sourire mauvais étira son visage avec lenteur.

 _Driii_ -…

Une voix colérique retentit instantanément dans le combiné, faisant vibrer les murs mais pas l'homme qui avait enfin daigné prendre l'appel.

— Fufufu… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Holly… Tu sais que je préfère qu'on me parle en face, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à te chercher là-bas alors que j'ai assez de choses à gérer ici-même… !

— Voyons, les communications par Den den mushi sont très faciles à intercepter, je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas… fufufu…

Il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. L'énervement dans la voix de Holly grimpa d'un cran.

— Tourne pas autour du pot, piaf au rabais… Qu'est-ce que tes gars fichaient à New Dusk ?

—…

— Merde, pourquoi t'as envoyé tes poivrots sur le toubib de pacotille, là ? Tu comptes vraiment me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je décide de te fermer l'accès à cette putain d'île ?! A ce que je sache, je suis ton intermédiaire ici ? T'es pas censé me prévenir ? Tout ce qui passe par New Dusk passe par moi ! Mais oui, ça passera, que t'envoies des gars comme bon te semble ici... Je te signale que j'avais une affaire à régler avec ce morveux, et que…

— Fu, je ne voulais pas importuner tes braves hommes pour une broutille pareille, _chère_ Holly, grésilla la voix railleuse de Doflamingo de l'autre côté du fil. J'ai juste demandé qu'on vérifie s'il était bien là, et d'essayer de l'amocher un peu si l'occasion se présentait…

—…EH BAH COMPTE BIEN SUR ÇA ! Ils ont débarqué quand je prévoyais justement de le découper en petits morceaux… Tes gars doivent être crevés à l'heure qu'il est…

— Je m'en remettrai, fufufu…

—…et j'ai perdu plusieurs hommes de la main des tiens ! C'est ça que t'appelles une alliance depuis neuf ans, Doflamingo ! Acheva de hurler Holly à travers l'appareil.

Le _Démon céleste_ ricana franchement. La plaisanterie était bien trouvée. Surtout pas à lui, on ne lui ferait croire que Holly se souciait un tant soit peu de la vie de ses sbires. Elle sautait simplement sur un prétexte pour lui crier dessus. Elle était géniale, cette Holly, si facile à énerver, il lui suffisait d'un rien…

— Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu dinais avec ce cher docteur ? Demanda doucereusement le Don Quichotte.

— Une affaire à moi… Quelque chose dont tu n'as pas à te mêler, Doflamingo…

Ce dernier sourit une seconde fois. Il était au fait, du moins dans les grandes lignes, de l'incident du Jeu. Ç'avait été l'opportunité parfaite. Depuis qu'il savait que Law était dans le Nouveau Monde, il avait gardé un œil sur le moindre signe qui lui aurait permis de saisir sa présence quelque part. Qu'il aille à New Dusk, c'était une aubaine… On pouvait toujours démarcher des gens à New Dusk, lorsque l'on s'appelait Doflamingo.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Doflamingo de mes deux… si j'te trouve encore une fois le nez fourré dans une affaire sur _mon_ territoire, concernant _mes_ comptes à régler, tu regarderas Grand Line depuis ces nuages que tu aimes tant…

Cessant soudain de plaisanter, Doflamingo prit son ton le plus susurrant et vicieux pour glisser :

— Quant à toi, prends note que le _morveux_ fait partie de _mes_ affaires personnelles, et qu'il pourrait t'arriver des broutilles si tu t'avisais de poser tes sales pattes dessus…

—…

 _Clac._

Ils avaient raccroché en même temps. Dans les faits, Doflamingo se foutait bien que Holly tue le _morveux_ , mais le jeu serait beaucoup plus amusant s'il restait en vie. Le gamin était parvenu jusqu'ici, mais qui lui garantissait qu'il irait plus loin ? Décidément, l'insouciance était un curieux défaut de la jeunesse.

— Rosa ? Fit la voix narquoise de Doflamingo.

Dans l'ombre derrière le Démon céleste, une silhouette eut un mouvement pour se révéler partiellement à la lumière.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, aux membres fins mais au physique visiblement entrainé ; une peau vaguement blafarde, des traits purs, un regard d'acier poli et une chevelure rose qui valait bien son nom. Elle avait une arme à la ceinture.

— Devine qui se balade à New Dusk…

Et Rosa fut sûre que sans même la regarder, il avait senti son teint blêmir, ses mains s'amollir et son cœur défaillir une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

* * *

— […]

« Des questions ? »

Personne ne broncha, et dans la chaleur plutôt asphyxiante de ce début d'après-midi, l'équipage se sépara.

 _Groupe 1_

— Le compte est bon !

A l'exception de Penguin, qui contemplait l'ouvrage, assis, béquille en main en guise d'alibi, tout le groupe s'arrachait pour mettre en paquets les différents outils, pièces de ferraille, rechanges et matériel dont le Polar Tang ne disposait plus qu'en exemplaires endommagés. Le zénith tapait lourdement sur leurs nuques, et pas un employé n'avait été dépêché pour aider à l'emballage des produits achetés.

— Les gars, quelqu'un a bien pris les bonbonnes que j'avais mises là ?

— J'ai mis ça près du tas de Jean Bart, à l'ombre.

— Ça les tuerait, de nous aider ? On a fait leur salaire, à ces pécheurs du dimanche…

La sueur perlait sur les fronts, et l'effort devenait réellement insupportable tandis que l'astre atteignait le paroxysme de son éclat.

Penguin était rentré de nouveau pour vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait encaisser la somme due. Une femme au regard dur le toisa, la même qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure, une condescendance sans bornes sur le visage.

— Veuillez régler votre commande, le tança-t-elle sans attendre alors que Penguin s'avançait péniblement vers elle. Vous avez fait vérifier votre fiche ?

Elle jetait un œil soupçonneux sur le papier que le pirate lui tendait.

— Oui, un de vos collègues s'est déjà chargé de ça…

— Je revérifie.

Penguin se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante, observant passivement la jeune femme tandis qu'elle cochait un énième formulaire de ses mains sèches.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, elle commença à remplir une autre feuille que Penguin ne pouvait pas lire.

— Vous êtes handicapé ?

— Simplement blessé, répondit Penguin sans se formaliser du ton on ne peut plus tranchant qu'elle avait employé.

La transaction fut bientôt actée, mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

— Vous êtes bien les derniers pirates arrivés ? Souffla-t-elle sans remuer les lèvres, de manière à ce que leur communication soit imperceptible - il n'y avait pourtant personne…

Penguin hocha la tête, surpris.

— Si vous passiez faire un tour au bloc nord ce soir… C'est bien le seul endroit où on voudra de vous... Discrètement, il s'entend, si vous consentez à ne pas faire de vagues.

 _Pour qui nous prend-t-elle ?_ Pensa spontanément Penguin, dont la poussée de révolte passa néanmoins aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sans réfléchir, il acquiesça une seconde fois. Imperturbable, la vendeuse encaissa comme si de rien n'était avant de saluer le pirate avec la même froideur dont elle l'avait gratifié à leur arrivée.

 _Groupe 2_

— Bien, je vais vous apporter tout cela.

La gérante du magasin disparut dans un froissement de tissu, la figure teintée d'une pointe de méfiance quoiqu'elle s'efforçait de rester courtoise et professionnelle. De toute évidence, l'arrivée du groupe de pirates n'était pas une heureuse surprise.

— Bon, il ne restera que quelques petits détails à régler, si je trouve un hôpital ou une pharmacie qui tienne debout, fit Law pour lui-même, sans regarder dans la direction de ses _nakamas._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la boutiquière revenait avec les produits demandés. Trafalgar commença à compter l'argent nécessaire.

— Cela fera 488.200 _donnions._ Vous multipliez par 1.78 pour obtenir la conversion en Berrys, ajouta-t-elle sans que Law daigne la regarder, absorbé par les billets qu'il étalait sur le comptoir.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, — évidemment, le plus loin possible du capitaine — Lou paraissait fascinée par l'étalage de marchandises et les vitrines d'articles extrêmement variés qui s'amoncelaient. Après avoir fixé un regard d'une étrange intensité sur la somme que Law comptait, la gamine s'était détachée de la proximité rassurante de Bepo pour s'approcher d'un présentoir à bric-à-brac et friandises pour y coller son front blanc. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans un magasin si propre, si beau, avec toutes ces denrées joliment disposées…

Law laissa le soin à la gérante d'encaisser tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil, par-dessus son épaule, à l'enfant. Il sentit le regard de Bepo dans son dos.

— Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à bord, coupa-t-il à travers la pensée du Mink, qui semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à Lou.

— M. Law a une fille ? Fit une voix étonnée.

On se retourna. C'était la vendeuse, qui avait soudainement troqué sa voix pincée et artificielle pour une intonation de sincère surprise. Sans répondre autrement que par un regard d'une noirceur inquiétante, Law commença à tourner les talons.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de cœur de la part d'un _pirate_ comme _vous…_

Trafalgar sentit évidemment l'insinuation à peine voilée qui vibrait dans cette simple phrase.

Ce n'était rien. Il avait passé la première partie de Grand Line à se faire insulter de raclure de l'espèce humaine, inégalable dans sa cruauté, fourbe comme pas permis — rien qui avait pu l'atteindre plus qu'en lui faisant esquisser un sourire railleur.

 _Bien sûr_ , acheter une niaiserie à Lou ferait de lui un homme _meilleur_.

Il n'éprouvait rien de plus pour cette femme que de la pitié pour son ignorance. Cette opinion valait d'ailleurs pour la plupart de ces gens sans histoire et sans ambition qui vivaient confortablement dans ce genre d'îles. On ne devenait personne dans le confort.

Il n'allait pas rétorquer, ça n'en valait pas la peine, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

— C'est la fille que le capitaine a sauvée du Jeu ! Formula à voix basse la voix familière d'un Mink dans le silence ambiant, si bien que tout le monde l'entendit quand même.

Le visage de la vendeuse perdit contenance, mais Law était déjà dehors, et le reste du groupe ne tarda pas.

Ce mot de « Jeu » avait réveillé chez elle une étincelle de surprise, comme si elle en avait oublié l'existence... un souvenir diffus dans son âme.

— Fanny ?

Un homme corpulent descendait lourdement les marches menant à l'étage supérieur, l'air passablement soucieux.

— Tout va bien ? (Il jeta un œil à l'argent sur le comptoir) Jolie commande, ma chérie…

Fanny ne semblait plus contrôler son visage : il semblait écartelé entre le dégout, le mépris, le désarroi et la culpabilité, tout cela mélangé en une expression informe qui enlaidissait les traits creux de la femme.

— Des pirates, et pas n'importe lesquels… Si j'avais su qu'on laissait encore entrer des gens comme Trafalgar Law, prononça-t-elle en gardant du mieux qu'elle pouvait un air impassible.

— Oh…

Si Nijimasu était réputée pour sa neutralité malgré le fait que l'idéologie dominante soit en défaveur de la piraterie, cela impliquait que les commerçants d'ici avaient sciemment choisi de s'exposer à la présence occasionnelle de personnages peu recommandables.

Dans cette île coupée de communications directes avec l'extérieur, où seule la presse donnait des nouvelles, les visites des équipages étaient souvent un moyen plus ou moins sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait sur Grand Line.

— C'est celui dont ils parlaient l'autre jour… A New Dusk ! Sous mon nez, avec la gamine…

Le vieil homme demeurait profondément méditatif depuis cette annonce.

— Trafalgar Law… Je suis sûr que je connais ce nom…

Il réfléchissait intensément.

… _peut-être même pour de plus mauvaises raisons encore que l'incident du Jeu_ …

* * *

Le groupe de Law était revenu en premier. En deux bonnes heures, le Polar Tang avait été complètement ravitaillé — de quoi ne plus avoir de quelconque souci avant un bon bout de temps. Une vague inquiétude s'était emparée de l'équipage : Lou se plaignait de migraines depuis leur arrivée.

* * *

— _Sha…chi ?_

 _Le roux releva la tête vers le visage délicat de la gamine, qui avait toujours du mal à prononcer son nom._

— _Obligée de… manger… ?_

 _Shachi hocha doucement la tête._

— _Tu ne voudrais pas que j'appelle le capitaine, blagua Shachi en s'esclaffant tandis que l'enfant lui jetait un de ses regards noirs, signifiant clairement que la plaisanterie ne prenait pas avec elle._

 _— Bon, allez, encore tout ça (il sépara la portion de nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette) et je te laisse tranquille._

 _Étant celui qui restait le plus auprès de la gamine, il avait eu l'occasion de cerner plus ou moins son caractère réservé. Si on ne lui adressait pas la parole, Lou ne disait jamais rien. Si elle avait faim, elle attendrait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. Et parfois elle regardait dans le vide avec plus d'intensité qu'elle ne regardait les humains, comme fascinée par des images auxquelles Shachi n'avait pas accès. Ce dernier avait déjà tenté de percer à jour le passé de la petite, avec un succès modéré : si elle racontait volontiers certains épisodes de la vie de New Dusk, cela devenait plus complexe lorsqu'il s'agissait de Holly._

 _Tu m'étonnes… Je ne vais pas insister._

* * *

— _Shachi ?_

 _Lou s'avança dans la lumière du couloir._

 _Le roux s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, pathétique et larmoyant. Les sanglots qui secouaient sa respiration étaient incontrôlables._

— _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _Shachi ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'entendait pas, il n'entendait pas que c'était la première fois que Lou venait lui parler d'elle-même, que c'était la première fois qu'elle démontrait de la compassion. Dévasté, le pirate se contentait de pleurer avec une rage inexprimable, serrant ses poings jusqu'à les blanchir pour contenir la force qu'il aurait voulu mettre à défoncer la porte de la salle d'opération._

 _Lou regarda dans la direction du mal, plissa les yeux, et vit dans le chaos deux liens plus enchevêtrés les uns que les autres, l'un fragile et faible, l'autre indistinct et sombre._

— _Shachi..._

 _Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, sa pensée était confuse, brouillée. Si seulement elle avait pu communiquer autrement que par les mots, donner l'espoir tel quel au malheureux !_

 _Elle regarda de nouveau, et eut peur, mais il n'y avait pas que de la peur : le lien fragile n'était pas seul, il était soutenu par un autre, puissant. Elle le voyait.  
_

 _Si Shachi avait vraiment confiance en cet homme, alors Penguin vivrait, parce qu'elle voyait cette possibilité._

 _Mais elle ne savait pas le dire, et Shachi était comme derrière une vitre, inaccessible dans sa douleur, seul pour lutter contre l'incertitude, et c'était des émotions qui lui étaient à la fois incompréhensibles et terriblement familières._

* * *

 _Endormi ou évanoui sur un canapé, Trafalgar laissait retomber une tension qui durait depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'aurait enduré n'importe quel individu. Qui saurait s'il n'était pas capable de rester vingt heures d'affilée dans cet état quasi-végétatif : il venait probablement d'atteindre son record de temps en terme de Room, et ce genre de dépassements de capacité était rarement à son avantage — c'était au contraire l'origine de ses plus grandes périodes de faiblesse._

 _Dans cette partie silencieuse du sous-marin, à l'écart de la rumeur ininterrompue des conversations, un petit pas se fit entendre, prudent et mesuré, celui de ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire entendre._

 _Lou regardait Trafalgar, à bonne distance, cachée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sans se douter que sa mèche rebelle de cheveux châtains l'aurait déjà trahie si Law était en mesure de sentir sa présence. Ses yeux fascinés parcouraient le visage du capitaine, la position peu naturelle de son corps, sa respiration lente et profonde, le corps parfaitement relâché de celui qui semblait lui inspirer une terreur infinie. Lorsque la plus subtile analyse dont elle pouvait faire preuve l'ancra dans sa certitude que Law était bel et bien incapable de la voir, l'enfant s'avança dans la pièce à pas de velours, respirant avec une lenteur extrême, comme si elle dérogeait à un interdit suprême._

 _Imperturbable, l'homme à l'Ope ope no mi dormait toujours, et Lou osa s'approcher encore. A quelques mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta, comme surprise dans son mouvement, alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun bruit : comme si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose.  
_

 _Une sourde angoisse étreignait ses entrailles malgré tous ses efforts pour se persuader de sa sécurité. Elle ne pourrait s'approcher plus. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce, à portée de ses pouvoirs._

 _Non, la peur reprenait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, obsédée — et en même temps elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait vu, une lumière s'éteindre, puis se rallumer, et elle n'avait jamais vu ça, et elle avait vu que c'était lui qui avait ranimé la lueur._

— _Lou ?_

 _Elle tourna brusquement la tête, le regard vif comme celui d'un animal, prête à décrypter le danger, à y faire face. Ce n'était que Bepo._

— _Oh… Désolé… Euh, oui, viens manger !_

 _Elle disparut de son pas de loup, volatile et discrète comme une créature de contes, une étincelle indéchiffrable dans ses yeux, tandis que Bepo s'avançait pour prendre le capitaine dans ses bras et le déplacer vers un meilleur gîte_.

* * *

Après avoir laissé plané le doute, Trafalgar avait finalement choisi de se rendre au bloc nord : pour le peu de temps qu'ils allaient passer ici, il fallait bien combler les heures.

Le bloc nord était sensiblement différent des autres qu'ils avaient parcourus : plus dense, moins observable, il s'apparentait à une sorte de camp de base ; un peu moins fade et sans identité que les autres regroupements d'habitations éparpillés sur Nijimasu.

Leur arrivée avait provoqué la surprise, mais ils avaient été immédiatement conduits en lieu sûr. Il paraissait que cet endroit était le seul où la population tolérait les pirates, à en juger par l'absence d'hostilité systématique dans les regards des curieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, les langues se délièrent, les coups d'œil méfiants des habitants se muèrent en figures souriantes, et la conversation se tissa d'elle-même. Bepo rencontra un grand succès auprès des nombreux enfants. On devinait cependant que cette réunion n'avait rien de naturel pour ces gens le fait d'accueillir des étrangers ainsi était au plus loin des mœurs de Nijimasu. Pourtant, les locaux ne leur manifestaient pas l'agressivité ou la froideur auxquelles les pirates avaient dû faire face au cours de la journée. A peu de choses près, on aurait pu croire que les deux groupes n'en formaient qu'un, peut-être parce que dans le Nouveau Monde, la camaraderie (un mot ne voulant rien dire : Law croyait fermement que la camaraderie ne durait pas plus d'une soirée, trop futile et superficielle) s'établissait aussi rapidement et instinctivement que les pires haines entre les individus.

Le capitaine s'était jusque-là tenu en retrait, songeur. Il ne voyait finalement pas d'intérêt à leur présence, et espérait qu'ils pourraient bientôt partir — _malheureusement,_ ses nakamas avaient l'air de s'amuser.

— M. Law ?

Il leva les yeux.

— Eliza, se présenta la femme que Penguin lui avait décrite. J'aurais une requête à vous faire…

Instantanément, Trafalgar se raidit, prêt à recevoir une proposition dont il n'allait pas apprécier les termes. Espérant qu'il s'agirait au moins de business, il leva la tête.

— Avez-vous entendu parler de Hope, mon fils, pendant que vous étiez là-bas ?

Trafalgar cessa un instant de réfléchir normalement, plus surpris que son visage impassible ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

 _Hope… ? Non… Elle ?_

— Il me faudrait une description plus précise, New Dusk n'est pas un village, rétorqua moqueusement le pirate.

— Oh, j'avais oublié…

* * *

— _Hope ! S'époumonait une voix féminine._

— _Ne m'appelle plus jamais Hope, maman !_

 _C'était une seconde voix, qui avait des accents adolescents et fougueux._

— _Attends !_

 _La mère larmoyante s'élançait vers le port, hors d'haleine, semant ses larmes dans sa course effrénée._

— _Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, seule ?_

— _Je ramènerai de l'argent, si c'est ça que tu veux, m'man ! Fais-moi confiance !_

 _La silhouette effilée de Hope Cringe Coll se dessinait sur le ciel aux effluves salées, insolente et déhanchée._

 _Alors elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire disparaître cette folie d'enfant de l'esprit de son fils…_

— _Hope, si tu pars, je vais mourir… !_

— _Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'attendras jusqu'à ce que je puisse te faire sortir d'ici… Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser crever ici !_

— _Ne dis pas ça, Hope !_

 _Et dans les yeux de l'adolescent, elle voyait voir le mirage qui avait persisté, celui de la cité crépusculaire, comme une sombre lumière dans l'âme de son fils._

— _Tu te feras tuer !_

— _Je suis trop malin pour ça !_

 _Hope avait été surnommé « La Chance » durant son enfance. Il aurait dû mourir plus d'une dizaine de fois sans l'intervention de hasards plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres._

— _Je me tuerai, dans ce cas !_

— _Menteuse ! Les gens de Nijimasu sont trop lâches pour se tuer…_

— _Hope !_

— _Cringe !_

—… _et si tu ne reviens pas ?_

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Eliza jeta un regard désemparé au pirate — le seul à qui elle avait parlé de son fils depuis une éternité.

— Savoir s'il est vivant… Ce qu'il fait… Tout… Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Et en échange ?

* * *

Laissant entendre qu'il était en position de force et qu'il daignerait peut-être s'intéresser au cas de Cringe, Trafalgar s'était débrouillé pour recentrer la discussion sur les liens d'Eliza et de New Dusk et de ce qu'elle savait du trafic environnant. De là, il parvint avec habileté à orienter les paroles de la jeune femme jusqu'à en arriver sur le sujet qui l'intéressait ; un certain fruit.

Une voix d'enfant s'esclaffant attira leur attention. Eliza tourna la tête.

La jeune femme eut un geste en direction de Lou.

—[...] Elle n'est pas bien reconnaissante, votre môme, s'il est vrai que vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Décidément, cette maudite gamine ne parvenait toujours pas à masquer son comportement étrange, agité et peureux.

— Elle en en plein traumas, je ne vais pas en plus lui imposer de me parler, répliqua sèchement Law. Revenons plutôt à notre conversation.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes encore, l'air affairé, à l'écart du chahut général.

—[...] Attendez… Vous avez déjà mangé un fruit du démon ? Pourquoi en vouloir un autre ?

— Je le ferai manger à Penguin, si je juge que ses inconvénients éclipsent ses avantages… Ou bien je le revendrai, j'ai un acheteur prêt à me proposer le triple du prix du marché.

Plissant les yeux, le pirate pesait chacun de ses mots, conscient qu'il jouait un jeu d'équilibriste afin d'obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. Avec encore un peu de persévérance, cette île se révèlerait moins inutile qu'elle ne semblait être.

— Faites attention… Les utilisateurs du Fruit du Destin ont du mal à supporter la présence d'autres possesseurs de pouvoirs… Ce serait ironique que votre coéquipier soit dans cette posture… Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Je suis au courant, mais au vu du peu d'informations dont on dispose sur ce fruit en particulier, je doute que les légendes urbaines du genre soient d'une grande fiabilité.

Elle demeura pensive pendant quelques secondes.

— Surtout ici, le fruit du Destin a une histoire particulière… Vous saviez qu'il n'est jamais apparu autre part qu'à New Dusk ?

 _Ce n'est pas étonnant…_ Pensa Law.

— On dit aussi que cette phobie des fruits du démon pour ces gens est liée à leur propre pouvoir… Quelqu'un qui voit le destin, quand il se trouve devant une personne dotée de dons imprévisibles, qui peut elle _changer le destin_ , dévier des probabilités… En fait, ce serait la seule manière d'annuler leur propre génie…

L'esprit de Trafalgar s'était figé.

La peur de ceux qui peuvent _changer_ les choses… de l'imprévisible… de ceux qui ont un pouvoir supérieur sur le futur… qui peuvent annuler le chemin tout tracé…

Ils avaient tout faux… Ce n'était pas seulement le fruit du démon…

Trafalgar D. Water Law. Homme-modificateur. La volonté du D couplée à l'un des fruits du démon les plus légendaires — l'Opération Jouvence...

D.

Si Lou était l'oracle, il était forcément la pire menace pour elle.

Elle était la voix des êtres du ciel, et lui l'ennemi naturel des dieux, habité par le don d'un esprit du chaos : la définition de l'indiscernable, de tout ce qui pouvait échapper au pouvoir mystique, c'était lui.

— Cringe est vivant, souffla Law, les yeux absents, intérieurement ébranlé par la réalisation qu'il avait faite.

— Pardon ? Fit Eliza, ne percevant pas les signes anormaux chez le pirate.

— Hope est vivant, mais pas pour bien longtemps s'il continue comme ça…

Et sans attendre de réponse, ni penser au prix qu'il avait mis sur l'information concernant Cringe, le Chirurgien de la mort s'éclipsa.

A mesure qu'elle le vit s'éloigner, Lou respirait plus librement, cessait de lancer des regards éperdus autour d'elle, voyait sa concentration se recentrer sur le présent quand il n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus ce brouillard, ce vertige, cette incertitude, cette impression qu'elle pouvait mourir subitement — pire crainte des hommes — à n'importe quel moment, de n'importe quelle manière, qu'elle n'était plus qu'impuissance et détresse. Aucune empathie ne pouvait saisir ce sentiment de bascule dans un état second qui lui empoignait alors les entrailles.

Et tout le monde à ses côtés, même Shachi, riait, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas que cet homme était un danger, qu'il pouvait tous les tuer, que personne n'était jamais en sécurité si même elle ne pouvait pas lire ses intentions, et elle n'avait qu'une question au bord de l'âme, en permanence : _pourquoi eux n'avaient-ils pas peur_ … ?

 **[Merci de votre lecture, une review est toujours énormément appréciée ! Samarlis :x]**


	13. XIII Cigarette

Cigarette  


* * *

Malgré la puissante envie qu'avait Trafalgar de retourner seul à l'hôtel, il avait attendu, longuement, que la soirée s'achève naturellement. Ce n'était qu'à la limite du couvre-feu que l'équipage s'était décidé à quitter le bloc nord. L'esprit temporairement écarté de toute préoccupation imminente, les pirates avaient passé une nuit tranquille sur la terre ferme, un concours d'agréables circonstances assez rare pour être souligné.

Le lendemain matin, lors d'une petite réunion improvisée, Trafalgar avait fait part de manière assez évasive de sa découverte concernant Lou — une annonce qui n'avait rien provoqué sinon un léger étonnement chez ses _nakamas_ Tous étaient déjà plus ou moins conscient que la gamine couvait quelque étrange particularité et de toute manière, ce fruit du démon ne leur disait rien. Law n'en parlait avec simplicité que parce qu'il avait passé des dizaines de nuits au-dessus de son encyclopédie monstrueuse, à ingérer de l'information à s'en rendre malade. Pour le commun des mortels, cette brumeuse capacité de la môme demeurait sans incidence.

D'un commun accord, on avait décidé de s'accorder une journée de répit sur Nijimasu avant de repartir. Malgré le peu d'activités disponibles et l'engouement très modéré que causait leur présence chez les locaux, l'état d'esprit général était inhabituellement indolent et bohème. Ils relâchaient la pression.

Cela faisait longtemps depuis l'incident que Law ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Penguin. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec n'importe quel membre de l'équipage : ils avaient passé la dernière semaine extrêmement soudés, presque collés les uns aux autres par un besoin d'unité. Ç'avait eu le mérite de rappeler à Trafalgar qu'il pouvait compter sur un équipage extraordinaire, capable d'agir comme un seul homme face à l'adversité mais d'un autre côté, le Chirurgien de la mort avait un intense besoin de solitude qu'il devait de plus en plus souvent reléguer au second plan dans l'intérêt du groupe, et passer un moment calme ne pouvait que le régénérer.

Avec Penguin, c'était toujours plus compliqué, et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis le coma. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Law parvenait à se détacher de l'image obsédante de Penguin ensanglanté à l'article de la mort. Il avait l'esprit comme la mer : paisible.

Les bords de l'île où tous deux s'étaient retrouvés à moitié par hasard à l'écart leur rappelaient Swallow et les débuts de l'équipage. A l'époque, adolescents à l'avenir douteux et aux ambitions imprécises, ils n'avaient de pirate que le germe palpitant et rebelle — cette anomalie qui poussait ces âmes à quitter la terre ferme. A l'époque, ils parcouraient la jetée en parlant du futur, jamais du passé, ni même du présent. C'était une première forme de thérapie pour leurs esprits mouvementés : se mettre à croire en l'horizon.

Au loin, pas de bateau, d'agitation portuaire, de vacarme. Il faisait chaud. C'était espacé et désert. Ils avaient pu marcher longtemps avant de reprendre conscience du calme ambiant. Tous deux étaient particulièrement sensibles au silence, et c'était un point commun essentiel dans leur singulière complémentarité.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots sans s'entendre réellement : il ne se souvenait que d'une partie de leur conversation — des bribes de communication comme ils savaient si bien en faire.

— Elle nous causera des ennuis, hein ?

Etrangement, même dans les moments les plus propices aux conversations personnelles, ils se sentaient toujours obligés de parler de sujets importants, de l'équipage, de Grand Line.

Law se sentit mal. Un relent de culpabilité lui serra les entrailles. Lou serait forcément un problème à un moment ou à un autre, et c'était sa responsabilité à lui. Penguin avait ce don pour pressentir les pensées du capitaine avec plus de justesse que quiconque : il savait que derrière l'air placide du médecin et sa désinvolture lorsqu'il parlait de l'enfant se tramait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave et complexe. Après tout, la présence même de Lou était la conséquence d'un acte irrationnel : ce simple fait était source de mystère, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme Law.

Au fond, Trafalgar lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ce début de mésaventure mais il pressentait déjà que ses enjeux ne pouvaient que s'amplifier avec la suite de leur épopée du Nouveau Monde. D'un autre côté, Lou pouvait très bien disparaitre de leur vie dès la prochaine escale. N'est-ce pas ? Cela vaudrait même certainement mieux pour eux et pour elle.

 _C'est idiot. Même très perspicace, il ne peut savoir à quoi je pense à propos d'elle…_

Et ce qu'il pensait le rendait malade.

Penguin rit franchement, sortant Trafalgar de sa transe. Quels drôles de codes humoristiques ils avaient entre eux…

— Ça s'améliore ?

— Mon bras va beaucoup mieux, fit Penguin en se réjouissant.

Il avait un air d'insouciance qui fascinait Trafalgar. Comme si…

 _Non, il faut que j'arrête…_ empêcher l'obscurité de le submerger… laisser le soleil l'atteindre…

 _Comme s'il n'avait pas manqué de s'éteindre à jamais, sous ses doigts…_

Non, il ne pouvait pas replonger si tôt, après enfin avoir trouvé un fragment de paix…

— Tu te souviens du rocher ?

Et comme deux âmes qui se comprennent, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la même vision.

— _Plus loin encore ?_

 _Le gamin pâle tendit un doigt plus blanc encore vers la ligne qui séparait le ciel de la mer. Le soleil tapant sur leur tête n'avait pas raison de sa carnation blafarde, contrairement à son camarade à l'époque, Penguin était plus grand que lui, et plus hâlé qu'aujourd'hui — il en avait d'ailleurs gardé une remarquable propension à supporter les insolations. Débrouillards et rusés, c'était déjà leurs caractères respectifs qui s'étaient accordés d'office jusqu'à ne plus se lâcher._

— _Là-bas !_

 _Ils avaient quinze ans._

 _Dans le silence de la vaste plage, ils avaient l'impression d'être exilés au milieu de nulle part. Nulle part, c'était déjà bien. On pouvait sortir du « nulle part »._

— _Pfff… Soupira Penguin en fouillant dans sa poche. C'était bien la peine…_

— _On y retournera plus tard, fit simplement Law._

 _Ils allaient éviter de se faire passer à tabac pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, et Law avait encore la cicatrice ardente due à son imprudence de l'autre jour._

 _Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Penguin, avisant une cigarette entre ses doigts grêles. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils avant de s'adresser à son camarade, le perforant de ses iris gris._

— _C'est quand tu trainais avec ces gars du quartier sud que t'as choppé cette habitude ?_

 _Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis un bout de temps, il avait compris que Penguin était assez influençable de manière générale. Cependant, il ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué en train de fumer — ou en tout cas, cette vision ne l'avait pas autant heurté._

— _Arrête ça, tu veux… au moins pas devant moi, dit Law en détournant la tête._

 _D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tellement changé de comportement : il n'arracherait pas la clope des mains de son ami, même si ça le démangeait, car il tenait à ce que ce soit un choix de sa part._

 _Penguin était gêné. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tirer deux fois sur l'instrument du diable, avant de l'écraser sur la pierre, soudainement dégouté de lui-même. C'était le genre de tic de jeunesse qu'on attrape sans s'en rendre compte ni même savoir pourquoi. Des attitudes qui étaient le produit de leur environnement._

 _Ils avaient faim, mais ils devaient attendre pour le moment._

— _Et après ?_

 _Après ? Il fallait déjà qu'ils l'atteignent. Ils aviseraient._

— _Ce sera mieux qu'ici. On continuera._

 _La mer, la mer, toujours ce grand mystère. Partout la mer surpuissante, comme une métaphore du gigantesque problème de communication qui était la source de tous les maux humains. La mer comme une barrière, comme un châtiment, comme un autre monde._

— _Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a des choses qui en valent vraiment la peine ?_

 _Ou bien est-ce que ce serait les mêmes schémas, les mêmes systèmes, les mêmes codes partout où ils iraient ? Existait-il quelque part au bout d'une route incertaine quelque chose pouvant donner un sens à leurs vies d'adolescents absurdes, sans direction ni mentor ? L'océan était-il l'issue ?_

 _En choisissant la voie de la piraterie, ils avaient tout misé sur un voyage sans garantie de destination._

 _Law ne bougea pas, mais c'était comme si._

— _Je pense aussi, fit Penguin avec confiance._

 _Cette confiance, elle s'était logée à jamais chez Law. Il la sentait derrière chacun de ses actes. Enfant prématuré qui avait déjà trop vécu l'horreur, il avait acquis avec Penguin et Bepo les fondations de ce qui deviendrait un sens du devoir et de la responsabilité presque obsessionnel._

— _Faudra qu'on aille le chercher avant que le soleil se couche._

 _Mais tous deux restèrent immobiles, hypnotisés par ce lieu, et leurs regards convergeaient dans des rêves flous et vaporeux, indécis comme des gosses et à la fois persuadés de distinguer quelque chose de meilleur derrière l'étendue nuageuse qui leur masquait la distance._

* * *

C'est drôle, il n'avait plus touché une cigarette depuis. Il était même un des plus sobres et modérés de l'équipage.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement changé ?

Penguin regarda Trafalgar, qui regardait le vide, regarda le paysage, puis revint sur la figure du capitaine il y avait surpris le premier sourire sincère depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Shachi rigola franchement en s'étalant sur le sable. Uni continua vers le bord de l'eau, lui lançant :

— Ohé, tu vas t'attraper un coup de soleil, _Gingerplump_ !

Le rouquin fit mine de s'offusquer avant de poser sa tête en arrière, exposant son visage au rayonnement terrassant de l'astre lumineux.

— Parle pour toi, ninja à échasses ! Hurla-t-il, faisant référence à la tenue et à la silhouette de son coéquipier.

Il faisait tellement chaud que leurs idées elles-mêmes s'amollissaient, laissant leurs esprits oisifs et confus.

— Uni ?

Le pirate ne répondit pas, occupé à laisser trainer ses doigts dans la souplesse de l'onde marine.

— Uni ! Cria le plus petit de taille de plus belle. Ça fait quoi d'être une île sans avoir le droit de bastonner un coup ?

Ils avaient été plusieurs à se moquer des règlements de Nijimasu, faute d'en pâtir réellement. Ça leur faisait presque une thérapie, une cure de pacifisme.

— Tu parles, c'est Clione qui pleure de rage la nuit ! Rétorqua Uni par-dessus son épaule, arrachant un large éclat de rire à son ami.

Ces trois-là faisaient partie des plus turbulents de l'équipage, avec Shachi en guise d'enfant terrible aux airs d'ange, Clione en perturbateur et Uni comme allié insoupçonné. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient plu à songer que dans le cerveau de Law, ils se trouvaient probablement dans la catégorie « ceux qui font dérailler les plans », et ils étaient loin de s'y tromper leur malchance, imprévisibilité et caractères enflammés cumulés poussaient le capitaine à déployer des trésors d'imagination et de créativité afin d'échafauder des stratégies plus ou moins stables.

— _Shachi ! Hurla une voix dans la mêlée humaine qui s'agitait dans ce lieu exigu. Oh, Shachi !_

 _Le gringalet roux se débattait comme il pouvait pour les rejoindre._

— _Bougre d'abruti, j'avais déjà payé la tournée ! Beugla Uni en entrainant son camarade au fond de la taverne._

 _Shachi, l'esprit vaguement brouillé par l'alcool, marchait d'une drôle de façon, entre le canard et l'albatros._

 _Bon sang, ils étaient là au bon moment ! La boisson tournait joyeusement, et l'ambiance était au beau fixe._

 _C'était les débuts de l'équipage du Heart tel qu'on le connait aujourd'hui._

— _Dis, fit Shachi, attablé, c'est pas les gars dont le capitaine parlait ?_

 _Une horde de pirates à l'air jaune se dirigeait vers la sortie, dont un homme aux cheveux bleutés et au teint mat, avec une forme étrange sur la joue._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, le cap'taine, en lui donnant le signalement ? « Grand, carrure moyenne, cheveux couleur de ciel, cicatrice sur la mâchoire… Bloup… Une sur le bras… Bloup… » Et merde, il ne pouvait plus joindre les deux bouts, et de toute manière, il parlait trop, comment était-il censé se souvenir... Law n'avait qu'à prévoir le léger retard de la bande qu'ils devaient coincer…_

 _Fort de sa mauvaise foi intérieure, Shachi détourna le regard comme s'il n'avait rien vu._

— _Les gars ! Les gars !_

 _C'était la voix de Clione. Uni se leva instantanément, suivi de Shachi titubant. Clione était déséquilibré, saisi au col, gesticulant._

 _Shachi se précipita le premier, sans se poser la question du pourquoi du comment, pour coller le pain le plus ciblé que sa vision floue lui permettait l'adrénaline lui monta rapidement au cerveau, et ils furent bientôt tous trois le centre d'une bagarre monumentale. Un gout métallique sur les lèvres, le rouquin s'élança, teigneux comme un démon, riant dans la tourmente._

 _Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres…_

 _« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ? »_

 _« C'est la dernière fois que j'envoie ces trois-là… Si encore ils avaient détourné leur attention avec leurs conneries… » grinça Law entre ses dents en esquivant une lame de justesse._

— Bah, on est dispensé de distraction pour un bout de temps ! Fit Shachi somnolant.

* * *

— Ça va être comme ça toute la journée ?

Ne sachant pas s'il faisait référence à la chaleur ou à leur inaction globale, Ikkaku répondit simplement :

— Je pense qu'on en a tous besoin.

Jean Bart, toujours au garde-à-vous, peinait à trouver sa place dans un moment où l'on n'avait pas besoin d'un homme de garde permanent, semblait à la fois ennuyé et désemparé, ce qui amusait Ikkaku. Coordonnés dans cette envie de ne pas s'étaler dans la fainéantise, ils avaient marché jusqu'à totalement s'éloigner du groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un certain temps, en arrivant devant un nouveau cabanon, appartenant vraisemblablement à l'administration de l'île. S'installant sur le ponton, les deux pirates se retrouvèrent à proximité d'un trio de bureaucrates en pause — enfin, pause ou pas, ceux-là étaient toujours accrochés à leurs cigarettes.

— C'est vous, les pirates arrivés au port nord ? Articula une voix impérieuse, enfumée de brume toxique.

Ikkaku hocha la tête. Vexé par l'intonation réprobatrice qu'il sentait dans cette question, Jean Bart ajouta, sur la défensive :

— On part demain, hein, pas la peine de faire ces têtes.

Lorsque les employés partirent, non sans les appuyer d'un coup d'œil peu chaleureux, un seul demeura, plus corpulent, moins lunaire. Après un certain temps, il prit la parole, rompant ce silence de plage murmurante

— Hé, soyez tranquilles, j'suis pas aussi rigides qu'eux, ricana-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Ikkaku se rafraichissait.

— Il me faut encore au moins deux clopes, tempêta l'homme en remuant sa veste.

Il trouva, alluma, inhala.

— Alors comme ça, vous partez demain… Vers où qu'vous allez ?

Quoiqu'il n'était pas trop méfiant à l'égard de l'inconnu, au demeurant pas antipathique, Jean Bart n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

— Je vois… (Il marqua une pause) Ça m'étonne pas. Qui voudrait rester sur une île de sectaires refermés sur eux-mêmes qui essayent d'évincer la piraterie de leur petit confort ? (Il rit sans rire, une sorte de moue déformée sur le visage) Bah, j'm'en fous, j'vous reverrai jamais… Z'êtes sur l'île la plus trouillarde et méprisable que vous trouverez.

Il resta quelques secondes pensif, sans les regarder, comme suspendu à la fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

— La bêtise, ça vous fout en l'air une population…

— _Non, impossible._

— _Mais… ?_

— _J'ai l'interdiction formelle de vous laisser poser un pied sur l'île._

 _Le couple de pirates se regarda, horrifié. De larges balafres zébraient leurs visages._

— _On veut juste…_

— _Les ordres._

 _C'était tout le temps comme ça depuis l'implosion de New Dusk._

— _Eux aussi ?_

— _Ouaip._

— _T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, au final ?_

— _Les gens ne veulent plus le chaos chez eux._

 _Mais lui, ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas des gens prévenants, mais des gens qui avaient peur on n'avait plus peur du pirate mais de tout ce qui venait de l'extérieur, jusqu'à en perdre toute humanité._

 _Il voyait une île vouée à se désagréger à petit feu, faute de pouvoir survivre à l'avènement de la nouvelle ère. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait au dehors, il en était sûr : le mythe du progrès était un mensonge de propagande maladroite. Il avait conscience qu'ils étaient déjà en retard sur le reste du monde._

 _Ça faisait des années que la vie était devenue terne sur Nijimasu. En fait de commerce, il n'y avait plus qu'une disette générale. On passait son existence dans une attente inconnue._

— _L'autre môme a encore joué avec les fumigènes, faut qu'on le coince…_

— _Merde, encore ? J'ai juré, jamais j'ai vu un cas pareil…_

 _Ce maudit gamin était peut-être pire que toute la piraterie qu'ils empêchaient de débarquer sur l'île. A lui seul, il représentait sûrement un tiers de la mobilisation policière de Nijimasu, et ça ne décroissait pas avec le temps, à leur grand dam._

— _J'reparlerai à son… à sa mère, grommela un autre._

 _Il sortit dans les blocs : il avait déjà fait sa patrouille, et il n'avait pas la tête au marmot, il serait capable de le cogner s'il le voyait, cet insolent. Tout le monde était angoissé mais inoccupé, sévère et lâche à la fois. Tout était frénétique et faussement dynamique, mais il n'y avait au final aucun mouvement commun, aucune direction, aucun but._

 _Un petit manqua de le faire trébucher, vivement réprimandé par ses parents. Ce petit était né dans cette bouillie d'esprits sans ambition ni volonté, et il mourrait sans jamais s'être posé les bonnes questions, ni mis le pied hors de l'île._

 _Il se rendit compte qu'ici, toutes les vies, toutes les conversations, tous les quotidiens étaient strictement les mêmes._

— Oubliez ça…

 _Ils préféraient la sécurité à la liberté, disaient-ils. Et personne ne pouvait être heureux, pourtant tout le monde prétendait l'être._

Il comprenait maintenant ce gamin, Hope, il ne l'avait jamais oublié, celui qui enflammait l'air de grands « S.O.S » en fumée écarlate. Il aurait dû se barrer, lui aussi, à temps. Maintenant il vivait avec quarante ans de retard sur le monde, il respirait de la tristesse, chaque jour, et il voyait les gens comme des cigarettes, se consumant à petit feu.

[ **Merci de votre lecture :x Une review serait vraiment énormément appréciée, si ça vous plait et que vous pouvez prendre quelques minutes ! Samarlis.** ]


	14. XIV Question de communication

caro-hearts || **Ça me fait énormément plaisir, merci d'apprécier ainsi mon travail, ça me donne énormément de motivation pour la suite ! Et j'ai un malin plaisir à disperser ces "cartes" un peu partout, dans des détails de mots ou des chapitres parfois anodins :xx**

* * *

Question de communication

* * *

— Et pour Hope ?

Eliza regardait Trafalgar, Trafalgar regardait la mer, et la mer l'attendait.

— Je ne promets rien.

 _Je courrai plus tard après les enfants des autres…_ pensa-t-il apathiquement, retombé dans une insensibilité exacerbée par la fièvre du retour à l'océan.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route vers Cold Blue, point de passage obligé s'ils voulaient progressivement passer aux choses sérieuses.

Mais Law n'y pensait même pas encore : il était parfaitement satisfait d'avoir quelques jours devant lui pour tenter de percer cette brume autour de Lou. Comme il ne voulait pas encore approcher la fillette, il envoya Shachi, qui pour d'obscures raisons réussissait mieux que personne à dialoguer avec la fille de Chou. Il aurait sûrement préféré pouvoir poser ses questions par l'intermédiaire de Penguin ; pas qu'il sous-estimait l'intelligence du rouquin, mais le second était plus... subtil ? Enfin, Shachi compensait avec cette sensibilité infantile qu'on lui découvrait soudain.

Pendant ce temps, Law discutait avec Ikkaku et Bepo, et cette sociabilité spontanée n'était autre qu'une des rares manifestations de l'anxiété chez le capitaine.

* * *

— Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lou détourna ses prunelles brunes vers un coin de la pièce. Ses mains nerveuses s'agitaient.

— Je sais pas… Je sens… Je devine ce qu'il va faire…

— Tu peux savoir ça comme tu veux, tout le temps ? Demanda doucement Shachi.

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est les choses qui peuvent arriver… Il y en a plusieurs… Je peux me tromper… Si je ne fais pas le tri, j'en vois partout, des choix pour tout et pour rien, des choix sans importance… Avant, je me souviens aussi que...

Elle marqua une pause, bouche ouverte, figure triste.

— Le pire, c'est quand c'est dans la tête des gens… Qu'il y a trop de possibilités… Avec maman, j'arrivais presque toujours à prédire la bonne chose, parce que je la voyais tout le temps. Toi aussi, tu es facile à deviner…

Shachi éclata de rire, surpris et amusé.

Lou savait qu'il rirait. Il faisait partie des natures dont elle embrassait le fonctionnement en un clin d'œil. Les réactions de ces personnalités simples et empathiques n'avaient pas de secrets pour elle.

— Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle sembla longuement hésiter.

— Je sens aussi les liens entre les gens… Des liens... Il y a du passé... du futur... articula-t-elle avec une grimace douloureuse.

Ses paroles, sibyllines pour Shachi, demandaient un effort considérable de réflexion à la gamine ; ne voulant pas la torturer, il la rassura.

— Doucement, Lou. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux.

Mais elle demeurait silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans un monde auquel le rouquin n'avait pas accès.

— Tu veux que j'aille le voir, hein ?

Mal à l'aise, Shachi se dandina.

— Il t'a sauvé la vie… Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange de ne pas vouloir lui parler ? Il ne te veut que du bien… Et c'est quand même le capitaine de ce navire.

Shachi tentait de manifester le plus de compréhension et d'amitié possible à l'enfant. Néanmoins, il sentait que ses défenses ne tombaient pas, que ses épaules demeuraient crispées, que son attitude restait fuyante et anxieuse.

 _Tu ne vois donc vraiment pas… ?_

Elle avait planté ses prunelles brunes dans celles de Shachi avec une intensité qui le heurta, comme si elle le fusillait d'un questionnement muet et intense qu'elle était dans l'incapacité d'exprimer par les mots. Elle le regardait, avec presque une rage de savoir, de comprendre, de sonder jusqu'aux abysses de ce que pensait le pirate, elle le regardait et il ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, parfaitement tranquille et calme.

Cette confiance absolue en Shachi… Ces liens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, qui reliaient chacun des membres de l'équipage à cette entité sombre et indistincte… Ils étaient d'une lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue à New Dusk.

Maintenant, c'était à elle de changer les choses, de ne plus rester passive et obstinée dans la crainte d'empirer les choses.

Ses yeux retombèrent, comme épuisés. Elle les ferma. Shachi se sentit lourd d'une cruelle défaite.

— D'accord, Shachi.

Le rouquin leva les yeux ; Lou avait un petit sourire tremblant, de la même substance que cette foi idiote qui amenait l'équipage à cette dévotion mutuelle, un sourire de confiance frêle qui ajoutait à la rude délicatesse de son visage.

* * *

Elle regrettait. Elle regrettait d'avoir dit oui à Shachi. Elle regrettait son idiotie. Elle regrettait d'avoir eu l'espoir que tout irait bien.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas.

Il était à l'exact opposé d'elle dans le cabinet, et les paroles de Shachi n'avaient pas réussi à amenuiser sa peur. Il était pareil. La seule silhouette dont elle ne pouvait rien savoir, le seul dont les choix étaient impossibles à prédire, le seul dont elle ne voyait pas les liens — non pas ceux des autres vers lui mais ceux de lui vers les autres.

Un vertige la prit, des images épouvantables déferlèrent dans son esprit : toutes incluaient du sang, une mort subite et sa propre impuissance. Lou pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte, des sanglots insupportables et incontrôlés secouant son petit être à intervalles anarchiques et rapprochés.

Toute logique rationnelle fuyait son esprit. Elle était incapable d'émettre une pensée cohérente, tout simplement parce que ce qu'elle expérimentait dépassait l'entendement.

— Lou.

C'était en réalité la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, répétant cette douce syllabe avec la même neutralité placide.

— Je ne vois pas les choix des autres.

Trouver le problème à sa racine, voilà ce que le Chirurgien de la Mort avait décidé de faire.

 _Mais pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Law était connu pour être un calculateur redoutable dont la capacité d'anticipation lui avait permis plusieurs succès improbables...  
_

C'était différent.

— Je suis incapable de lire si mon équipage ne me trahira pas demain, si la mort m'attend au bout d'une décision ou de jauger la puissance des gens à l'œil nu.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vivre.

Le don de Lou avait fini par empoisonner sa perception des choses jusqu'à la rendre dépendante de ce pouvoir fluctuant, terriblement puissant et à la fois terriblement inutile de par son instabilité permanente.

Peut-être même que les années passées à New Dusk où régnait une ordre dégénéré avaient totalement corrompu son fruit du démon jusqu'à en faire un outil émoussé qui ne faisait plus qu'encombrer son esprit.

— Dans les faits, tu pourrais très bien me tuer maintenant. Tu ne vois rien de moi. Il se pourrait que tu me surestimes complètement.

Law pesait chaque mot, le tournait sept fois dans son esprit avant de le prononcer, mesurant l'effet qu'il voulait produire chez la gamine comme un chimiste de la parole.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux ? Si je peux te donner une raison d'arrêter de trembler comme une feuille dès que j'entre dans une pièce, je le ferai, dit-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne respectait déjà plus sa promesse intérieure de douceur et d'écoute.

Avait-elle un souhait, une aspiration, un objectif ?

Law n'était pas simplement convaincu, il _savait_ qu'on ne définissait jamais mieux un être que par son but — et même l'absence de ce but était révélatrice.

Lou était-elle capable de désirer quoi que ce soit, ou son fruit du démon l'empêchait-il complètement de se projeter dans l'avenir ?

Pour Law aussi, le monde n'était qu'hypothèses oscillantes, chemins incertains et destinée fragile, mais on pouvait quand même avoir une voie, un dessein, quelque chose.

Il observait Lou, et il la décortiquait avec plus d'aisance qu'un corps dans sa Room, tant elle devenait vulnérable et sans défense en sa présence.

Si elle répondait, Law aurait déjà remporté une première victoire.

Ironique comme lui se retrouvait à penser que tout n'était que question de communication, alors qu'il savait pertinemment et mieux que personne comment un être pouvait choisir ou non la communication, pour se préserver ou pour préserver les autres.

 _Qu'est-ce que je veux ?_

Cette interrogation lui fit sensiblement le même effet que le « Demain » du capitaine, en plus glacial, plus inquiétant. Elle eut l'impression d'être face à un miroir brouillé dans lequel son corps était une silhouette fumeuse qui pouvait s'évaporer dans un souffle, avalée par le vide ou l'obscurité.

Elle regardait le champ des possibles, et n'y voyait rien qui la sortirait de sa torpeur.

Son silence plongea Law dans un de ses tristesses taciturnes et amères que l'on devinait à l'absence de froideur dans son œil — qui devenait terne et pessimiste, souterrain d'une déprime orageuse et sinistre. La pensée que Law s'interdisait depuis qu'il avait sauvé Lou profita de cet abattement pour s'imposer à son esprit.

 _Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'achever sans douleur._

— J'ai vu… Quand il…

La voix si particulière, mélodieuse et brisée à la fois, parvint à peine à sortir Law de son introspection.

—…il avait beaucoup de sang…

Elle parlait de Penguin.

— Je vous voyais, dans la salle… Reprit-elle à grand-peine, j'ai vu quand il n'y avait plus que lui et…

Elle s'arrêta, quelque chose comme un éclat dans la prunelle.

— Sa lumière s'est éteinte, et quelques secondes après, elle s'est rallumée…

 _Et pourtant, qui savait ce qui s'était passé ? Tout le monde pouvait avoir tort. Elle pouvait voir mal. Son pouvoir aurait failli.  
_

— Pourquoi pour moi rien ne s'est rallumé ?

Et ce soupir força Trafalgar à regarder dans la direction opposée, incapable de comprendre, de faire face.

Exerçant une force prodigieuse sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer mentalement, il parvint à reprendre.

— On ne rallume pas les gens.

La lumière, c'était tout et rien à la fois. Shachi lui avait déjà parlé de cette obsession de la gamine pour la lumière. Il ne la comprenait pas.

Il aurait pu lui dire que ses parents étaient morts sensiblement à son âge, qu'il avait fui une ville décimée dans un bain de cadavres, qu'il avait perdu à 13 ans la personne la plus importante de son existence, qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais, que tous les chemins heureux de sa vie étaient probablement déjà barrés et qu'il lui restait à trouver le moins pire.

— Je sais.

Et Law comprit tout à la fois que sa propre blessure était toujours aussi profonde, et que la communication dépassait l'intelligence, qu'elle formait des ponts au-dessus de rien, des ponts qui pouvaient s'écrouler demain ou jamais, des ponts sans passé ni avenir, mais qui semblaient le début de toute l'existence.

Lou ne pleurait plus.

* * *

Cold Blue… Portait excessivement bien son nom. C'était une île froide. Et bleue.

Ni particulièrement mal famée, ni particulièrement dépourvue de criminalité, Cold Blue était plus ou moins une île de transition, avec plus d'entrepôts de stockage que de quartiers résidentiels. Cold Blue était comme le point de passage entre le début du Nouveau Monde et les zones d'influence des divers Yonkou. L'œil du cyclone, si vous voulez. Un calme relatif comparé au chaos adjacent, mais la certitude de trouver quelque part dans des signes invisibles les traces de l'anarchie déchainée aux alentours. Ainsi, Cold Blue représentait une sorte de lieu neutre, siège des correspondances sécurisées par d'autres moyens que les Escargophones.

En passant du Polar Tang à la terre ferme, ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dans une auberge pour prendre des nouvelles du monde. Mine de rien, cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas communiqué avec l'extérieur.

Le bâtiment était chauffé — les 20 degrés négatifs étaient un choc thermique assez violent pour le Heart — et moyennement animé. Ils s'installèrent. Law conversa un certain temps avec Shachi à propos de ce qu'il avait pu tirer des capacités du Fruit du Destin. Lou avait su dire sans faute l'ordre d'ancienneté des membres de l'équipage, simplement en étudiant ces fameux "liens" ; quant à ses dons de prédiction, ils demeuraient encore flous. Trafalgar s'était déjà fait une idée ; comme n'importe quel fruit du démon, celui-ci devait avoir un éveil - Lou en était logiquement aux balbutiements de son pouvoir. Deuxièmement, tout comme l'Ope ope no mi n'était rien sans une solide connaissance médicale, le fruit du destin devait nécessiter une appréhension approfondie de la psychologie humaine si l'on voulait accéder au plus haut niveau de précision.

Law se dit qu'il plancherait sur ce dossier plus tard, peu convaincu de ses propres conjectures et modérément emballé à l'idée de reparler du casse-tête Lou. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'était dévoué pour reprendre une boisson à Clione, un jeune homme fit irruption, sous une volée de regards mécontents ; accompagné du souffle gelé du dehors, son entrée avait provoqué un frisson général.

— Trafalgar Law ? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé comme s'il parcourait toute l'île de fond en comble depuis quatre heures.

Penguin et les autres firent un signe en direction du comptoir d'où le médecin revenait, un verre à la main.

— Ça date pas mal, mais comme z'étiez pas là, j'l'ai gardé en m'disant qu'vous finiriez bien par passer… Fit le messager avant de disparaitre en voyant que Law n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner un pourboire.

Se retrouvant soudain les deux mains prises, Trafalgar s'arrêta une seconde pour lire le message.

 _« Désolée pour l'autre jour. Ça va être compliqué de se voir. Surveille tes arrières. R.C »_

C'était écrit dans le langage codé qui leur était commun.

Une fois qu'il se fut rassis, Trafalgar brûla consciencieusement le papier. Le reflet tremblotant de la flamme donnait à ses prunelles une teinte orangée et maussade.

 _A quoi elle joue…_

De toute façon, ça n'allait pas être « compliqué ». Ça allait être impossible. Une opportunité pareille ne se représenterait pas, et il avait autre chose à faire que de courir après des vestiges du passé. S'il commençait déjà à se ramollir, le Nouveau Monde le boufferait. Il devait rester concentré, affirmer sa puissance, se créer des contacts, observer les liens avant de passer à l'offensive. Ici, on ne vous fournissait pas de manuel explicatif, et les structures qui unissaient ce beau monde de la piraterie s'écroulaient et se rebâtissaient de jour en jour : la moindre inattention était une éventualité manquée.

— Cap'taine ?

Trafalgar haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien reçu d'important, mais Shachi semblait vouloir dire autre chose.

— Y'a les journaux !

Bientôt, la presse passa entre les mains ; les exemplaires manquaient, n'étaient pas tous pareillement datés, mais la joie de reprendre contact avec le monde effaçait ces désagréments minimes.

Aux listes des primes ayant augmenté, annonces locales et autres bribes d'informations sans intérêt succédèrent les articles plus denses.

« Shanks reprend le large… Les tensions sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ne retombent toujours pas… Le business des faux Log Pose s'envole… Le commodore Isis dit « Hazel » promu contre-amiral pour sa victoire décisive contre l'alliance Scratchman Apoo… Prix en constante augmentation… La centrale de l'île Ambremorte toujours sous contrôle… »

— Ohé, v'là un article sur nous ! S'exclama Clione, au comble du bonheur.

* * *

« CONFLIT A RISKY RED — MERRY BOB MORT

 _L'histoire de Risky Red et de la rançon gargantuesque demandée par Merry Bob trouve enfin son dénouement._

Alors que Bob et ses hommes comptaient prendre la marine en tenaille grâce à leurs otages et que l'opération tournait au vinaigre pour la justice, un équipage étranger est parvenu à surprendre les premiers, passant au travers des différentes lignes de surveillance.

La bataille s'est déroulée en intérieur ; l'équipage de Bob a craqué malgré sa supériorité numérique en raison d'une organisation redoutable de la part de leurs assaillants.

La marine est intervenue trop tard, inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Bob a été tué des mains de Trafalgar Law, capitaine de cet équipage mystère, surnommé « le Chirurgien de la Mort » déjà sur le Paradis. Malgré l'absence d'enregistrements, les survivants de l'équipage de Bob, attrapés, parlent d'une défaite-éclair de leur capitaine — dont l'épithète « la douzième Supernova » atteste pourtant de la puissance.

Les hommes de Law sont parvenus à s'extraire sans affronter de front la Marine, qui aurait tenté un encerclement. Plus remarquable encore, la rançon demandée par Bob, dont on ne connait pas la nature exacte, a disparu du convoi de la Marine. On ignore si d'autres pertes ont eu lieu. La Marine n'a pas communiqué à ce sujet.

La mort prématurée de Merry Bob est une surprise générale. »

* * *

— Ça manque de détails, fit Ikkaku, amusée.

— Eh ! Y'a les programmes télé...

Quelques clients s'étaient joints à l'équipage dans ces bavardages d'actualité.

— Oui, c'est très calme en ce moment… Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un autre équipage « connu » dans les environs.

— Cold Blue, c'est plus c'que c'était...

* * *

« L'INCIDENT DU JEU EN SUSPENS — NEW DUSK

 _Mardi, la salle 40 a vécu l'un des Jeux les plus chaotiques depuis sa création._

Ce qui s'annonçait comme une soirée exceptionnelle avec des _oiseaux_ de choix est devenue le théâtre d'une anarchie rare à la suite de la sortie mal maitrisée de Cringe — celui-là même à l'origine de l'Incendie —, un individu imprévu a été autorisé à remplacer le médecin Hira.

Mais en entrant sur scène, Trafalgar Law — faisant décidément une entrée remarquée dans le Nouveau Monde quoiqu'il n'était visiblement pas connu des organisateurs du Jeu — en a profité pour enlever l'oiseau dont il était censé se charger, à la barbe et au nez de milliers de spectateurs enragés. La nuit suivante, la salle 40 a quasiment été détruite ; en l'absence de données, un chiffre exact ne peut être donné, mais plusieurs dizaines de morts sont à dénombrer.

Loin d'être un dysfonctionnement anodin, il s'est avéré que le _merle dansant_ ainsi scandaleusement kidnappé appartenait en réalité à Holly, qui sans réagir officiellement a considérablement durci sa politique de crainte sur l'île crépusculaire depuis.

Trafalgar Law ne se trouve plus sur New Dusk et rien ne permet de déterminer ses agissements prochains, ni s'il s'agissait là d'une déclaration de guerre à l'équipage de Holly. »

* * *

— Ils ne parlent pas de l'altercation… Remarqua Clione.

— Elle a dû étouffer ça.

— Bon, deux articles déjà, tu m'étonnes qu'on commence à nous connaître.

Ils jouissaient certes d'une belle réputation sur le Paradis ; visiblement, on ne retombait pas dans l'anonymat en entrant dans le Nouveau Monde.

— Trafalgar Law ? On m'a dit que Trafalgar Law était ici !

Une voix criarde glapissait dans l'entrée, celle d'un garçon en nage qui plissait fortement les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se retourna vers le chirurgien, y compris ses propres _nakamas._

Alors qu'on le regardait avec un étonnement et une curiosité palpables, Trafalgar comprit au simple aspect du message de qui il provenait.

 _Quoi ?_

— C'est venu hier pour vous, m'sieur, j'suis désolé, j'viens d'apprendre que vous étiez là… Soufflait péniblement l'envoyé.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne parvenant pas à ne pas laisser voir la confusion et l'étonnement dont il était la proie, Trafalgar planta ses yeux dans ceux du messager. Il s'approcha.

— Elle te l'a remis en personne ?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais la confirmation jeta une ombre blême sur son visage.

Deux prises de contact à quelques jours d'intervalles. Pourquoi le deuxième message lui paraissait si suspect ?

 _"Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, je vais trouver un moyen. R.C"_

Trafalgar sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas se dérober aux interrogations de ses coéquipier, demeurés d'un silence de plomb depuis.

Hier ?

Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement dire que Rosa l'agaçait ; lui aussi aurait voulu que l'escapade de Borée se déroule autrement, mais les intérêts de l'équipage passaient avant tout et plus que jamais il ne voulait pas se permettre de confondre son passé et l'avenir du Heart.

 _Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il était déjà impossible de dissocier les deux._

Il imposait déjà assez à ses _nakamas_.

— Capitaine ? Risqua doucement Penguin.

— Encore elle… (Il secoua vivement la tête.) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas lui répondre, c'est quelqu'un de très second…

Il leva surtout les yeux, et là où il s'attendait à des visages fermés, anxieux ou inquisiteurs, il ne vit que des regards amusés, complices et moqueurs.

Pour la première fois, l'équipage le regardait comme s'il était un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

« Rosa, Rosa… »

Trafalgar voulut foudroyer du regard l'auteur de cette sérénade improvisée, mais il ne parvint qu'à esquisser un sourire face aux gueules béatement attendries de ses compagnons.

Bien sûr qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Ça le rassurait presque, en fait.

— Si vous saviez...

 _A quel point vous êtes loin ?_

Trafalgar s'arrêta de lui-même, laissant les railleries et les conversations égayées reprendre leurs droits : il n'arrivait même plus à ne plus sourire, saisi par cette scène quasi-irréelle, et il sentit puissamment la dépendance qu'il avait développée pour ces idiots.

* * *

Seul, Trafalgar avait encore _besoin_ d'être seul. Du moins en était-il persuadé au point d'être dehors, dans un froid terrible, alors que l'équipage s'amusait chaleureusement à l'intérieur. Depuis près de trois quarts d'heure.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de rechercher ce sentiment de solitude, de vide, d'observation passive et solitaire de ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Pourquoi la convivialité trouvait-elle ses limites dans son humeur éternellement voilée ? Pourquoi cette nature contradictoire qui le faisait consciemment souffrir et qui lui paraissait à la fois nécessaire ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'intérieur ? Il n'avait même pas l'impression de vouloir y retourner.

Il s'était progressivement compte que _parler_ lui demander un _effort_ , une _volonté_.

Il ne voulait pas faire subir à ses _nakamas_ son autre maladie, le _silence_.

Il avait des phases comme ça, où son attitude renfermée, nonchalante et désintéressée le débectait.

Il inspira profondément, et l'air était gelé. Il se sentait anesthésié. La culpabilité en règle générale l'anesthésiait.

— Capitaine ?

Il eut l'impression de voir une main imaginaire le tirer vers son équipage, à sa juste place — il eut l'impression de marcher sur un pont d'une fabuleuse stabilité, et il éprouva une reconnaissance sans bornes en marchant vers Bepo, sur le ventre duquel il ne s'était pas allongé depuis trop longtemps.

[ **Merci de votre lecture ! Encore une fois, chapitre que je qualifierai de "transitoire", je me comprends... Une review ne serait que trop appréciée :x Samarlis.** ]


	15. XV Le calme avant la tempête

Le calme avant la tempête  


* * *

 _Toujours quelque part sur Cold Blue, non loin de la mer, un temps indéterminé plus tard._

— Halte !

Law ne broncha pas, continuant son chemin sans même gratifier l'auteur de cette grossière interpellation d'un regard mauvais.

— Toi, ici ! S'écria la même voix.

Le médecin s'arrêta pour analyser la silhouette qui venait d'émerger devant lui d'une manière pour le moins… peu subtile ; quelque chose de vaguement humain avait littéralement _surgi_ devant lui.

L'apparition était un homme dans la trentaine, physiquement en tout cas, aux yeux cerclés de khôl noir et au visage brûlé à divers endroits, si bien que sa peau comprenait des teintes blanches, mates, pourpres ou brunes-violettes, réparties en stries et taches informes de même que sur ses avants bras. Des yeux d'un bleu verdâtre, allumés d'un feu inextinguible, une bouche mince et aristocrate ainsi qu'une vaste perruque mauve délavée complétaient ce portrait pour le moins hétéroclite et sans logique apparente. Ce qui ressemblait à un hybride entre un costume d'apparat et un déguisement de pirate lui servait de vêtement, un « manteau » dont le grotesque donnait une paradoxale touche de sérieux au personnage, tant il dégageait d'assurance et d'aplomb presque naïf.

— Alors tu déconnais pas, t'as vraiment attendu au Paradis, hein ! Bah, tu nous as vite rattrapés…

— La prudence ne coute pas mais rapporte beaucoup, fit posément Law, dont la placidité contrastait avec l'enthousiasme exubérant de son interlocuteur.

— Comme la tête de Merry Bob… Va falloir que tu m'raconte tout ça, une fois que j'aurai recompté tout le monde… Halte ! Melissandre, regarde qui voilà !

— Vous serez surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, murmura le médecin ayant repris sa bonne vieille habitude de vouvoiement excessif tout en suivant le regard de son interlocuteur, fronçant un sourcil.

La dénommée Melissandre assortissait ce qui ressemblait également à de faux cheveux — auburn virant au rouge — à un regard couleur d'obsidienne ainsi qu'une tenue aux inspirations vaguement victoriennes, arrangée à sa façon, bourrée de fentes, dentelles et colifichets divers.

Alors qu'il avait paru parfaitement impassible devant le premier, Trafalgar eut un coup d'œil entre le dédain et l'indifférence pour sa femme, qui le lui rendit avec un mélange de désagréable surprise et de froideur.

— Ce cher infirmier, souffla Melissandre en guise de salut.

Sans même relever la pique, le Chirurgien de la Mort tourna les talons pour emmener ses hôtes vers un lieu plus propice à la conversation.

 _Juste quand je pensais avoir trouvé la seule île à peu près tranquille… Je devrais arrêter de penser,_ fit intérieurement Law, qui décidément croyait de moins en moins au hasard.

* * *

Quoique ce coin du Nouveau Monde semblait à peu près mort, ils avaient demandé une salle à l'abri des regards afin de converser en paix. Les retrouvailles entre les deux équipages avaient été pleines d'une allégresse peu commune : visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Melissandre et Nil Delonde faisaient probablement partie des couples les plus célèbres de la piraterie moderne, et parmi ces rares duos ils formaient la paire la plus baroque, capricieuse et excentrique qui soit. La première était plus âgée, navigatrice et co-capitaine ayant toujours vécu sur la mer ; le second, pâtissier de formation, avait été embarqué à East Blue par l'amour de sa vie dans les sombres méandres de l'alchimie — comprenez qu'il avait ajouté à ses compétences en cuisine un penchant pour la « gastronomie » expérimentale.

Car oui, en plus d'avoir un attrait notoire pour les tenues travaillées, le maquillage et tout ce qui pouvait les éloigner de la normalité, les Delonde tiraient tout particulièrement leur épingle du jeu par leurs compétences en matière de toxicologie ; la fabrication de poisons aux effets allant de la nausée à l'hallucinatoire, en passant par bon nombre des formes de mort possibles et imaginables. L'année de leurs noces fut la seule qu'ils passèrent sur la terre ferme, vendant leur macabre ouvrage dans un établi qui devint plus tard leur première usine. Cette même année fut constitué l'équipage qui allait prendre le nom du navire de guerre offert par Melissandre à son mari : le Belladone, vaisseau gargantuesque taillé selon la courbe d'une créature féminine irréelle, nymphe ou déesse, aussi belle que dévastatrice sur les eaux. La légende des époux du Belladone était née.

Or, deux équipages ne sont pas amenés à collaborer de manière innocente : les intérêts de chacun font la solidité de l'accord. Une alliance entre pirates ayant le même but est vouée un jour ou l'autre à s'effondrer sous la trahison de l'un des partisans. Là résidait certainement la raison de la bonne relation durable entre les pirates du Belladone et ceux du Heart : les premiers ne visaient pas le One Piece, ni même la domination des mers, mais l'extension de leur commerce au monde entier. Leur idée fixe et saugrenue était d'implanter une de leurs usines sur chaque île, et on disait que c'était un prétexte pour vivre une éternelle lune de miel à la lueur de leur amour incompréhensible.

Le reste de leur équipage était fondamentalement une bande de marginaux mentalement peu fiables, lie de la société recrutée aux quatre coins du monde, qui avaient pour point commun une tendresse phénoménale à l'égard du couple qui leur avait donné une seconde vie.

Entretemps, ils menaient une vie de pirates déjantée, parfois frôlant le suicidaire. Ils n'étaient pas fondamentalement agressifs pour peu qu'on leur fasse une commande et faisaient partie de ces équipages ambigus, à la fois respectés, craints et raillés sous cape.

Le Heart et eux s'étaient trouvés confrontés ensemble sur le Paradis deux fois.

La première aux tous débuts de l'équipage du Heart, dans la première moitié de Grand Line, alors que les compagnons de route de Law faisaient leurs premiers pas dans la route maritime la plus périlleuse du globe. Ça n'avait pas été une rencontre de grande importance, le médecin se montrant d'une exécrable méfiance n'aidant en rien les relations diplomatiques — il ne comptait surtout pas se frotter à plus fort que lui si tôt dans l'aventure. La première impression avait plus été froide et vaguement cordiale qu'autre chose, avec en prime une altercation en fin de côtoiement.

La deuxième fois que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, les rapports de force avaient sensiblement changé ; l'équipage du Heart avait acquis une réputation solide tandis que _les époux du Belladone_ n'étaient plus un nom à faire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par un heureux hasard sur la même cible, sauf que Law et ses nakamas étaient d'ores et déjà visés par une attaque pouvant survenir n'importe quand tandis que le Belladone comptait faire un assaut-éclair afin de récupérer leur dû. Cette affaire avait sensiblement exaspéré Trafalgar, qui n'aimait pas avoir à combattre sans intérêt. Si maintenant des équipages médiocres à l'affut des Berrys se mettaient à l'importuner où qu'il aille…

Collaborant afin que l'effet de surprise des hommes des Delonde fasse perdre leurs moyens aux chasseurs de primes tandis que le Heart servirait plus ou moins d'appât averti, les deux équipages s'étaient défaits du troisième en un tour de main. L'habile négociation de Law lui avait permis de conserver la priorité sur le butin — qui n'avait rien de franchement fructueux, mais il tenait à ce que cet contretemps soit un quelconque bénéfice — les rumeurs d'alliance n'avaient pas fait long feu, le lendemain déjà leurs routes se séparaient.

Difficile de dire que cette entente d'un jour avait eu une grande incidence sur la suite des évènements : il était cependant vrai qu'ils avaient quelque chose de complémentaire, un écho dans leurs stratégies, une philosophie plutôt proche qui leur avait permis de coopérer sans amitié excessive et feinte ni messes basses. C'était à l'époque moins une alliance qu'une coopération, presque naturelle.

* * *

— Le Chirurgien de la Mort, hein ? Fit sombrement une voix, mi-sérieuse, mi-narquoise. Beau changement, on vous voit même dans la presse…

— Je connais de moins respectables évolutions.

Il avait eu en prononçant ces mots la troublante sensation de ne pas y reconnaître sa propre vocalité. Melissandre tressaillit imperceptiblement.

— Je suis médecin.

Elle avait lancé ça sans raison apparente, avec une véhémence à demi convaincue qui tranchait avec son assurance habituellement implacable.

Law ne sembla rien voir, ni entendre.

— Tenez-vous loin de moi, c'est un conseil, rétorqua-il sèchement.

— Serait-ce une menace ? Répliqua la femme, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

— Pas le moins du monde, articula l'autre de la teinte la plus froide et détachée qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

— Toujours aussi désagréable...

Décidément, les gens s'attendaient toujours à du changement chez lui… Mais est-ce qu'eux changeaient ?

Law demeurait les yeux rivés sur son papier, sans toutefois parvenir à masquer complètement l'exaspération que lui procurait cette présence.

 _Toujours aussi haïssable._ Pensa-t-il en espérant qu'elle parte d'elle-même.

Soudain, il jeta un œil sur la main que la femme avait posée sur sa table pour attirer son attention. Vivement, elle la retira, mais trop tard. Une marque boursouflée y traçait un chemin sinueux. Elle avait pâli, mais jamais disparu.

L'arrivée de l'époux coïncida avec le départ de Melissandre, le climat orageux entre elle et Law n'échappant à personne ; on mettait cependant cela sur le compte des caractères peu commodes des deux individus.

Accompagné de son bras droit — Thot — ainsi que de Penguin et de Bepo qui avaient senti de loin l'animosité ambiante, Nil s'installa en face du chirurgien, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

— Et donc… ! Excuse-moi, ils m'ont retenu ! On n'avait pas fini, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Trafalgar échangea un regard avec ses nakamas tandis que le Delonde le fixait d'un air entendu.

— Continuer, je suppose.

Nil leva les yeux au ciel face à cette langue de bois assumée.

— Allons ! Ne joue pas à ça ! (Il souriait ; soudain il reprit.) Tu sais que pas grand-monde n'a pu quitter New Dusk après toi ? Holly fait des siennes, ça va craquer, ça sera marrant…

Il disait cela avec candeur, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Une âme d'enfant dans un corps adulte.

— Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? Te mettre un ou deux équipages sous la dent ? Semer la pagaille ici aussi ?

Nil souriait toujours, lui qui ne partageait pas les ambitions classiques des pirates. Paisible comme un psychologue, ou un homme qui ne serait pas un pirate, il questionnait hasardeusement, la même malice dans la prunelle.

Law demeurait pensif. Aller « jusqu'au bout », comme disait l'autre, était pour le moment impensable. Evidemment que la pensée du One Piece l'emplissait d'une passion et d'une excitation commune à tous ceux qui voguaient ici-bas : mais les grands projets s'écroulent souvent prématurément, et lui préférait avancer case par case, tout en calcul, afin de maximiser ses chances. Il y avait d'autres objectifs, en dehors du One Piece.

— Nous comptions aller à l'île de l'Insurrection. Lâcha-t-il finalement, silencieusement approuvé par Penguin et Bepo.

— Pour traîner dans les marchés ? Rétorqua Nil, ouvertement moqueur, trouvant sa blague particulièrement bien trouvée.

L'Insurrection — anciennement « l'île de Marc » — avait vu ses marchés saccagés par la révolte de la population.

— Ecoute, Law… Tu vas te faire buter, t'en as conscience, de ça ? Jeta-t-il sans changer d'expression faciale.

Sans attendre une réponse de ses interlocuteurs circonspects — Bepo affichait un air clairement paniqué tandis que Penguin avait haussé un sourcil en même temps que son capitaine —, Nil continua.

— L'Insurrection, c'est pas New Dusk, mais si tu crois qu'il y a moins de gens qui ont tout intérêt à avoir ta tête là-bas… T'es au courant que ta prime a augmenté ?

 _Non, je n'étais pas au courant, et je ne suis pas franchement intéressé_ , songea le chirurgien _._

— 300.000.000… Tu m'as dépassé, bravo !

En même temps, Nil n'avait de prime qu'à cause de sa proximité avec Melissandre. Il doutait que le Gouvernement le surveille de très près.

— Ça ne peut pas être à cause du Jeu, dit Law, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. A la limite, ils peuvent en avoir après moi à cause de Risky Red, mais ils l'auraient fait plus tôt…

 _Et ils auraient fait une annonce dans la presse, moindre des choses._

— Tu fais fausse route, le coupa Nil. Ça crève les yeux que c'est Holly qui s'est débrouillée pour ça… sûrement pour bien te signifier qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec toi.

 _En attendant, ce n'est pas confortablement roupillant sur New Dusk qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut._

— Elle aura demandé à Doflamingo de passer un coup de fil, voilà tout.

Trafalgar fut partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre — la relation entre le Démon céleste et Holly avait l'air assez solide pour qu'ils se marchent dessus en tentant de l'avoir… enfin — et celle de se frapper pour son idiotie : à chaque fois, il oubliait que ce salaud était devenu Grand Corsaire, et ça compliquait toujours tout. Quelle plaie...

— Je n'ai rien à craindre de Holly.

— Et de _Joker_ ?

— Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et je doute que je sois sa priorité actuellement.

— Rien à voir ou pas, si y'a un endroit où y'a de ses mouchards, c'est là-bas.

Nil regardait maintenant un point au-dessus de sa tête. D'une nature conciliante, il ne se pensait pas légitime pour imposer un choix à quelqu'un, fût-ce pour sa propre sécurité.

Pourtant, il insista.

— C'est la seule île où j'ai perdu des hommes.

Loin de se surestimer, Law était lucide sur l'importance de cette phrase. Quoique lui n'avait jamais connu de réelle crise, traversant relativement « tranquillement » le Paradis, il était conscient que le Nouveau Monde réservait une tout autre difficulté à ses voyageurs. Mais il ne pensait pas que reculer était une solution.

Law détestait par-dessus tout rebrousser chemin, et ça ne lui était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé.

Il ne détestait pas moins qu'on lui barre la route, qu'on influence ses décisions ou qu'on le dissuade ; lui aussi avait un esprit de contradiction, peut-être même supérieur à celui de Nil.

— Vous y allez aussi.

Surpris comme un enfant, Nil leva un regard impressionné sur Law, bégayant quelque chose qui ressemblait indistinctement à une tentative de communication.

— Et bien, on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble, asséna le plus jeune d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation.

Thot, second du Belladone, regardait son capitaine pantois avec une sombre dignité. A la manière du conseiller qui peut aiguiller son prince mais pas parler à sa place, il semblait à la fois atterré et compatissant face à la soudaine hébétude de son supérieur.

Nil avait une autorité presque religieuse sur ses hommes et jouissait d'un attachement et d'une fidélité exceptionnelles au sein de son équipage : mais il avait beau être le capitaine, chacun connaissait sa personnalité lunatique et lunaire, effacée et malicieuse, douce et parfois faiblarde.

Thot savait toutefois que l'époux Delonde était capable de lucidité et de fine stratégie : seulement les creux de son caractère étaient la porte ouverte à ces sortes de défaillances techniques face aux personnages un peu trop incisifs tels que Law.

* * *

 _« Law ? Law… Law ! »_

 _L'enfant ouvrit un œil cerné, distinguant confusément un visage penché au-dessus de sa propre tête._

— _Désolé, mais on doit absolument y aller maintenant !_

 _En dix minutes, les voilà qui marchaient furtivement._

 _Les gens s'écartaient sur le passage de Corazon, qui avait un grand sourire nerveux sur le visage._

 _D'un seul coup, le faux muet stoppa net. Ils étaient tout proches de l'hôpital._

— _Law… Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux… Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Je l'ai contactée, elle est exceptionnelle, elle accepte de te soigner…_

 _Corazon serra la main qui ne tenait pas Law sur les billets dans sa poche._

—… _et c'est une des meilleures. Je crois même que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville sur les quatre océans ! Vraiment, elle est incroyable !  
_

* * *

— _Trafalgar Law… Pour le Docteur Delonde…_

 _Corazon fit la manœuvre de se décaler juste à temps pour cacher le regard de la secrétaire horrifiée aux yeux de son protégé, qui par ailleurs semblait toujours somnoler, épuisé qu'il était par les voyages incessants._

* * *

— _Docteur ?_

 _La tenante de l'accueil, paniquée, venait de faire irruption dans une salle immaculée, occupée par une femme à l'air important, mais assez jeune pour l'air très respectable et décidé qu'elle arborait._

— _Un homme prétend avoir rendez-vous… Il a un gamin… Avec ces taches blanches affreuses ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_

 _Calme comme tout, le médecin ajusta sa blouse._

— _Faites les entrer au plus vite. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'on les voit le moins possible. Je prépare la salle 73._

* * *

— _Où est-ce que tu as mal exactement ? Demanda le docteur en préparant une aiguille._

 _Quoiqu'elle avait vu des dizaines de blessures et de maladies plus atroces les unes que les autres, jamais elle n'eut un frisson aussi saisissant qu'en regardant les taches blanches qui constellaient la peau livide de ce môme._

 _Law eut un mouvement angoissé, entre le haussement d'épaules et la négation. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Même si la douleur n'était pas là, elle dormait, resurgirait, violente, terrible, n'importe où — mais la plus insupportable était dans son dos et son bras gauche… A chaque fois…_

 _A l'extérieur, Corazon était à deux doigts de défoncer la porte pour entrer. Melissandre lui permit à contrecœur de s'installer à portée de vue du marmot._

 _Par pure formalité, elle avait accompli les examens classiques — 9 sur 10 présentaient des résultats catastrophiques._

 _Melissandre semblait sereine et résolue. Law fermait les yeux._

— _Il est en très mauvais état, monsieur._

— _Je ne viens pas pour qu'on me dise ça, fit Corazon, sur la défensive, laissant tomber son air béat et confiant pour une suspicion mêlée d'une inquiétude foudroyante._

 _Melissandre ne trembla pas face à cette soudaine agressivité. Au contraire, elle arborait la figure la plus compréhensive et la plus bienveillante dont sa physionomie naturellement intransigeante était capable._

— _Il a refusé deux fois l'anesthésie…_

 _Alors que c'était évident que la souffrance qui pulsait en son corps affaibli était intolérable, tellement qu'elle avait fini par devenir un état second, tellement que la douleur n'était plus un signal d'alarme, mais une omniprésence._

—… _il est à un stade où il ne peut même plus réagir face à l'avancée de la maladie._

 _Corazon était éperdu, comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup de massue sur le crâne. Il ne comprenait pas, son cerveau n'assimilait pas les mots, il était incapable de donner un ordre à son propre corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Pourquoi elle ne se mettait pas à le soigner ?_

 _Ses yeux revinrent sur Melissandre, qui était jolie, et il lui sembla voir l'être le plus laid du monde - corrompu comme les autres._

— _Il est condamné !_

 _Le temps de ces trois mots, Rossinante était debout, fulminant._

— _Vous avez dit que vous étiez capable de le guérir._

— _Je veux guérir le monde d'une maladie incurable, s'il est vrai que ce gamin est le dernier._

 _Quelque part dans le chaos de son esprit, l'inconscient de Corazon avait compris la nature du produit contenu par l'aiguille._

 _Vivre, ne pas vivre, ça tenait à un fil de fer._

— _Il n'est pas contagieux, idiote !_

 _Ce cri du cœur balancé à travers la pièce — sans que Law ne cille —, l'homme s'avança, fébrile._

— _Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il ne devrait même pas être là ? Qu'il n'est pas plus vivant que vous n'êtes mort ? Que sa survie ne fait qu'augmenter les symptômes, le rapprochant d'une fin encore plus horrible ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

— _Si vous vouliez vraiment l'aider… Commença la femme avec une crue violence, comme si c'était elle qui défendait Law._

 _Quelque chose parmi les nombreuses choses qui étaient déjà brisées en Corazon, se fêla encore un peu plus._

— _Ce n'est pas criminel de mettre fin à la douleur. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il pourra être heur-…_

 _Sans qu'elle comprenne à quelle vitesse il s'était projeté vers elle ou l'objet avec lequel il l'avait blessé, Melissandre hurla en tenant sa main ensanglantée. Elle avait lâché la seringue.  
_

— _Je suis désolé, fit sombrement Corazon, mais vous…_

 _Ne méritez pas de vivre. Voilà ce que lui dictait sa colère, sa rage, sa haine, son désespoir._

 _Mais Corazon connaissait le poids des mots, lui qui parlait si peu._

— _Vous ne serez jamais un bon médecin._

 _Il avait récupéré Law, qu'il tenait entre ses bras tremblants._

— _Ce garçon ne mourra pas à cause de l'incompétence du Gouvernement et de gens comme vous…_

 _Il mourrait d'envie de la frapper encore et encore, et s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était pour Law. Il savait que la violence déteignait sur les êtres, vue ou vécue._

 _Law devait vivre. Il se l'était juré. Elle avait tort._

 _Et c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que cette sourde culpabilité commença à se répandre goutte-à-goutte dans son cœur comme un véritable poison qui devait le torturer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin._

 _« Désolé… »_

* * *

Derrière eux, Cold Blue étirait ses côtes longilignes et glaciales en une ombre lumineuse et bleuâtre. Tant qu'ils étaient sur le pont, le même froid dévastateur leur mordait la peau.

— Très honnêtement, même nous, ça nous arrange de pas voyager complètement seuls, grinça Thot en se frottant les mains.

S'entendant particulièrement bien avec Penguin, tous deux étaient restés à l'air libre, se gelant les poumons ensemble.

La gorge sèche, le bras droit du Belladone reprit.

— C'est une période où n'importe qui a intérêt à rester sur place plutôt que s'aventurer entre les îles. Chaque jour, il y a un carnage quelque part. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est dans le Nouveau Monde, et je ne pense pas avoir vu une telle tension.

Penguin pensait que Thot était un homme très intelligent. Il l'avait vu en action lors de cette fameuse collaboration. Il voyait le rôle de cet homme, partout et nulle part à la fois, dans la cohésion de son équipage il était véritablement à la fois le ciment, la conscience et le guide du Belladone. Un équipage dirigé par deux éléments aussi instables et soutenu par une myriade de cas sociaux n'était pas censé avoir une telle longévité. Thot faisait tenir la structure en place.

— Quoi de neuf, depuis la dernière fois ?

Penguin regarda Thot, qui soupira, et ça voulait dire qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses.

* * *

— _Nil ! Réponds-moi ! Souffla un murmure dément._

 _Nil secouait la tête, le visage baigné de larmes._

 _Elle serra plus encore les mains de son époux, qui devinrent totalement blanches sous cette pression supplémentaire._

— _Tout ira bien…_

 _Nil tremblait de partout, son corps ne se contrôlait plus, parcouru de spasmes qui semblaient comme une infinité de décharges électriques — ou de sanglots déchirants._

 _Ces crises de panique, Melissandre ne les connaissait que trop bien. Elles étaient affreusement douloureuses à regarder, et rien ne les calmait. Elles plongeaient Nil dans une torpeur hallucinatoire et psychotique, le menaient à un état second, comme s'il était submergé par son inconscient, incapable de revenir à lui._

— _Il n'y a rien… Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?_

 _Les questions n'atteignaient pas Nil, mais il fallait maintenir une communication._

 _Melissandre lui tenait les mains contre son torse, et si elle le lâchait, sûrement s'écroulerait-il sur elle._

— _Nil… Calme-toi…_

 _Il serrait lui aussi la main de Melissandre maintenant, d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais en temps normal, comme si toute la force qu'il n'avait plus pour reprendre ses esprits passait dans cet unique contact — ou comme s'il croyait tomber, parce qu'il secouait la tête d'une manière vertigineuse._

— _Calme-toi…_

 _Elle était terriblement impuissante, et quand Nil la regardait, il ne la regardait pas vraiment, il voyait d'autres choses, et ça lui faisait encore plus peur - il souriait de chagrin, un sourire crispé de souffrance extatique._

 _Lorsque ce fut passé, et que Nil eût glissé de la crise d'angoisse à une sorte de conscience végétative et immobile, Melissandre sortit dans le couloir._

 _Elle sursauta comme si elle se fût trouvée face à la Faucheuse elle-même, les émotions qui venaient de la traverser lui arrachant même une larme nerveuse._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _Law leva le regard d'un air vaguement intéressé, pincé, moitié-mesquin, moitié-ennuyé._

— _Je voulais voir certains détails de dernière minute pour demain, mais finalement ça ira._

 _Récupérant son nodachi avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour Nil, le médecin disparut, suivi par les yeux vides de Melissandre._

* * *

— Il est fatigué. Après tout, il a déjà du courage de supporter ce quotidien…

Nil n'était pas un pirate. Ça crevait les yeux. Il ne rêvait ni de mers déchainées, ni de trésors enfouis, ni de sang, ni même d'aventure. Il avait appris à se battre par la force des évènements. Il s'était laissé porter par une vie à laquelle il n'aspirait pas vraiment. Il était devenu le capitaine d'une trentaine d'hommes sans même s'en rendre compte ; c'était Melissandre, la capitaine.

— Vous n'allez pas à l'Insurrection pour une partie de plaisir, hein ?

Penguin contemplait la mer ; Thot regardait l'océan, et l'horizon semblait plus sombre dans ses yeux.

[ **Merci de votre lecture et pardonnez le retard ! Samarlis.** ]


	16. Interlude - Stress post-traumatique

[ **Interlude un peu particulier – ceci n'est pas la suite du chapitre XV, du moins temporellement**... mais c'est tout de même important. ]

* * *

 _Le vide et la paix… la tristesse et l'amour…_

Penguin s'était péniblement trainé jusqu'au hublot, comme s'il espérait y voir un ciel clair, des horizons mystérieux, un paysage plein d'espoirs et de beautés. Mais au-delà de la vitre épaisse, évidemment, il n'y avait que l'eau sombre et ronflante des profondeurs que traversait le Polar Tang, et parfois le reflet d'une lumière lointaine et diffuse.

Enfin, il n'avait plus d'appareils intrusifs dans son corps. C'était déjà un inconvénient de moins à sa lourde convalescence.

Il avait regardé l'heure : c'était le beau milieu de la nuit, et le sous-marin était parfaitement silencieux. Chacun de ses mouvements résonnait dans la pénombre.

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Même sous la surveillance protectrice de Bepo, Ikkaku ou n'importe quel autre de ses nakamas, il avait passé les derniers jours à feindre le sommeil. Il n'était pas non plus complètement éveillé : c'était juste comme si depuis le coma, il avait oublié comment dormir.

Alors il passait de longues heures dans une léthargie bizarre, peuplée de rêves sans habitants, de villages vides, de falaises démesurées et solitaires dans des mondes où il se sentait atrocement seul.

Des mondes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui revenaient régulièrement, se superposant à la réalité, aux visages de ses compagnons… et ça le terrifiait… des mondes si semblables et légèrement différents à chaque fois, comme si la communication était brouillée… et ce sentiment qui lui pesait sur le cœur comme une enclume… l'impression troublante que si quelque chose battait en lui, ce quelque chose avait changé, n'était plus le même…

Penguin se dressa en sursaut sur son lit, baigné de sueur froide, comme si on venait de le débrancher de cette somnolence effrayante et cauchemardesque.

Il sentit presque immédiatement une main se poser sur son front, espéra un instant que ce serait Shachi, puis reconnut le geste, les doigts, la douceur : c'était Law.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent sans que Penguin ne songe à parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il avait l'impression d'essayer de se remémorer quelque chose qui paraissait tellement loin…

Il eut tout à coup un haut-le-cœur, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, résistant juste assez pour que le chirurgien lui penche la tête au-dessus d'une bassine. Ce qu'il avait de boyaux, il le vomit, avec quelques larmes — d'impuissance, de fatigue, de stress post-traumatique… ? Probablement de tout.

Voilà qu'il se sentait sale, incapable et honteux.

Son état ne devait pas devenir une fatalité. On pouvait tous être blessé. Quoique lui devait être celui qui passait le moins de temps à l'infirmerie.

Mais non, c'était autre chose. Il était faible, mais pas seulement physiquement.

Depuis quelques jours — depuis le coma —, il avait plusieurs fois pensé à l'avenir, et il était resté bouche bée, comme si un train venait de filer devant lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais marcher de nouveau vers le futur.

Après tout, s'il avait été si proche que ça d'en finir…

Et alors à quoi bon continuer comme un poids mort alors qu'il se sentait si inutile… Un fardeau…

Les émotions se brouillaient dans sa tête, lui faisaient un mal horrible ; il s'était mis à pleurer.

Law avait pris le parti pris de ne rien dire. Que ce soit le bon ou pas, Penguin se sentait à la fois reconnaissant et crasseux.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la mort… à la fin… aux destinations de ce monde… au sens de tout ça…

Dans ces sortes de cauchemars, pour la première fois il s'était senti seul.

—…Law… parvint-il à sangloter, mais le mot fut tellement déformé qu'il renonça à ajouter cette phrase idiote et niaise qui le taraudait :

 _Vous ne me laisserez pas, hein ?_

 _Même si je deviens inutile…_

 _Même si j'ai peur…_

— Tu aurais choisi quoi, toi…

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche en un murmure. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix.

Et tout à coup, il comprit ce qu'il cherchait depuis des jours :

— Le vide et la paix… la tristesse et l'amour… !

Mais la fin s'étouffa et il plongea sa tête dans les draps tandis que son pouls s'accélérait dangereusement.

Alors il avait fait un choix ?

Il avait pu choisir entre la vie et la mort ? Et s'il s'était laissé aller… s'il avait refusé la main tendue dans l'obscurité… aurait-il été sauvé, contre son gré ? Ou les aurait-il quittés pour toujours ?

Le vide et la paix… C'était cette grande solitude dont il avait senti le souffle et qui le hantait… C'était le chemin de la facilité...

Ils disent ça, mais ce n'est pas simple de décider de mourir…

Le chemin qui le séparait de tout… mais qui l'éloignait aussi de la souffrance…

 _Au prix de tout le reste._

Le souvenir de la douleur crispa chacun des muscles du corps de Penguin.

Il sentit encore la main sur son bras, et vit une autre dans l'ombre confuse, qui tenait un objet familier.

— Tu veux… ? Dit doucement la voix grave du médecin, seringue en main, alors que Penguin ne pouvait voir son visage inquiet.

Le convalescent ne répondit pas, tétanisé.

La vérité, c'est que la douleur des blessures et de l'opération ne le lâchait pas, elle revenait par salves, elle lui rappelait à chaque instant ces moments qu'il ne saisissait pas… le rêve…

Il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa veine, ne broncha pas.

Il respira un grand coup, et un soupir larmoyant de gratitude s'éleva dans l'air confiné. Petit à petit, la tension du corps fragile diminua, du paroxysme au minimum.

Certes, Law était un médecin et devait vouloir éviter ce genre d'anesthésies s'il voulait que son camarade récupère : avait-il failli, ou vu à travers le corps et les yeux de Penguin une souffrance refoulée et insoutenable ? Si la culpabilité empêchait Penguin de prendre l'initiative de demander à la diminution de la douleur à ce stade, elle pourrait le faire encore longtemps… Et quelque chose disait à Trafalgar que les divagations de son nakama n'étaient pas étrangères à son comportement : sa « honte », sa reconnaissance bizarre, ses hallucinations…

— Je suis là, Penguin, je suis là, tout va bien, faisait Law en se disant qu'il devrait parler avec un certain nombre de personnes demain pour tirer la situation psychologique de son compagnon au clair.

N'ayant plus assez de force pour être dégouté de sa personne, de sa faiblesse, Penguin s'assoupit.

A partir de ce jour, les cauchemars absurdes et les crises d'angoisse devinrent rares jusqu'à presque disparaitre mais demeurait une incomplétude étrange, comme un gouffre qu'il trainait avec lui — et bien sûr, la douleur…

* * *

[ **Merci de votre lecture ! Ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, mais ça me semblait nécessaire de voir Penguin récupérer du coma... essayer de se souvenir, mais de quoi s'il était inconscient ? Ou seulement de la fin du coma, après sa presque-mort ?**

 **Quant au vrai chapitre, j'ai une masse d'écriture déjà accomplie mais il faut organiser tout cela, et je n'ai pas, paradoxalement, le chapitre XVI qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre... J'espère pouvoir reprendre bientôt, malgré le temps qui file entre mes doigts (dans le pire des cas, ce sera posté pendant les vacances.)**

 **Si vous avez lu tout cela et que vous me pardonnez ce retard, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review qui est une source de motivation juste colossale, serait-ce une critique ou un commentaire ! Samarlis, en attendant la suite...** ]


	17. XVII Zone démilitarisée

[[ **Zone Démilitarisée** ]]

 _Cela fait quelques longs jours que l'équipage du Heart et celui du Belladone voyagent ensemble vers l'archipel redouté de l'Insurrection. L'union fait la force..._

* * *

— MERDE !

Le juron se répercuta dans l'angoisse générale, traversant le vague silence qui s'était formé autour du navire. Trafalgar tendit l'oreille, aux aguets : à côté de lui, plusieurs membres du Belladone (Artémis, Thot, Lane et la navigatrice Heaven) faisaient de même. A intervalles réguliers dans ce marais percé de collines indistinctes, un panneau solitaire leur jetait les mots : « ZONE DÉMILITARISÉE » en lettres noires et graves.

Trafalgar agrippa l'épaule de la navigatrice et souffla entre ses dents :

— Je passe sur le Polar Tang.

— Attendez, il faut que…

Nouveau coup de feu.

Bordel, c'était une embuscade.

* * *

Jusqu'alors, pas une âme n'avait semblé émerger du brouillard qui leur barrait la vue.

— Ou est le Polar Tang ? Souffla Law.

— Suit à trente mètres, lui répondit une voix tendue.

Heaven — de qui provenait cette tonalité militaire et très calme à la fois — paraissait sonder l'environnement de ses yeux bleutés. Une lueur de très haute intelligence brillait dans son regard. Depuis que Law, Ikkaku et Penguin étaient passés sur le Belladone pour prouver leur bonne foi, elle avait été la seule à persister dans une attitude de froide autorité sur eux, alors même que le reste de leur équipage avait fini par s'accommoder de la présence des blouses blanches. La tension s'était néanmoins amenuisée ; mais rien ne disait qu'il ne suffirait pas de souffler un peu sur les braises pour la raviver. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Leurs respirations emplissaient l'air d'une vie invisible — on ne distinguait rien à dix pas. Même le pont du splendide vaisseau (le Belladone était mondialement connu) était brouillé. Sur toute la longueur de la zone démilitarisée, cette bande de marécages où l'on naviguait était si impraticable qu'y combattre serait un calvaire. Il fallait s'y frayer un chemin ; la terre et la mer semblaient identiques, à tout moment on pouvait s'enfoncer dans un bourbier en croyant avoir trouvé une eau claire et limpide. A l'inverse, on pouvait parfaitement poser le pied sur une pseudo-île et ne pas en ressortir.

Autant d'éléments qui faisaient qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt depuis une bonne heure désormais.

— On reprendra quand le Polar Tang passera devant, fit une nouvelle voix qui apportait les ordres de Melissandre.

Certes, le sous-marin du Heart avait l'avantage de moins pâtir de cette nature étrange qui voulait les piéger à tout moment. Sans répondre, Law scrutait l'horizon pour tenter d'apercevoir sous l'onde opaque, l'ombre de son bateau et de ses compagnons. Pas très loin, Artémis et un autre faisaient une partie de cartes. La jeune femme, que l'on avait surnommée ainsi à cause de son habileté à viser, prit la parole en posant sa dame de trèfle.

— Aucune chance qu'on trouve quelqu'un ici. Les gens préfèrent généralement couper par les zones occupées et tenter de passer inaperçu plutôt que de crever par surprise ici.

Ce n'était pas un point de vue idiot, car seuls les navires très spécialement équipés pouvaient espérer ressortir de la zone démilitarisée. Or, à l'Insurrection, la tendance était plus aux barques de fortune qu'aux bijoux de technologie marine.

Un peu de mouvement se faisait sur le pont. Law discutait à voix basse avec Ikkaku. Une faible brise s'éleva dans les airs, puis, un bruit que le chirurgien connaissait bien : le Polar Tang remontait des flots à leurs côtés.

Calmé par cette vision, le capitaine suivit du regard l'ascension de son vaisseau. Bepo sortit sur le pont pour s'enquérir de la trajectoire à prendre. Heaven garda l'œil fixé au loin, comme si elle apercevait dans le brouillard les cartes exactes de ce labyrinthe de lambeaux de terre et de mer.

Au loin, il y avait comme un sifflement impossible à identifier.

— On vous suivra à vingt-cinq mètres. Nord-ouest sur environ deux-kilomètres, le chemin est plutôt facile à suivre. On bifurquera sur…

Une tache de sang éclaboussa la main d'Artémis tandis qu'un coup de feu retentissant venait de briser l'immobilité des lieux. Heaven projeta ses compagnons sur les côtés du navire : un second coup de feu retentit, perdu dans la brume, mais pressant. La blessée ne l'était que légèrement mais l'attaque était là.

— Ils tirent au hasard, souffla Lane, plaquée au sol aux côtés de Trafalgar.

Soudain, un long mugissement de navire à vapeur se fit entendre dans le marais. Pourtant, rien ne se montrait.

Ça pouvait être à deux pas comme à deux kilomètres.

– On avance.

Heaven saisit son Escargophone pour entrer en communication avec le Polar Tang.

— On avance. Prudence. 65° Nord. Ce sont des coups isolés. Il n'y a personne.

Les deux navires se mirent en mouvement, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire très lentement tant l'eau devenait comme une sorte de mélasse. Les membres du Belladone avaient pris leurs armes, et Ikkaku serait contre elle un revolver. Bientôt, le brouillard devint si dense que Trafalgar ne distingua même plus les cartes d'Artémis, qui étaient pourtant tombées à deux petits mètres de lui.

On avançait à l'aveugle, dans le coton, les nuages et le silence de l'eau brune.

* * *

— MERDE ! Merde ! Hurla la vigie, ce qui était sa manière d'avertir l'équipage de se mettre à couvert.

Pas plus tard que cinq secondes après, un sourd bruit d'explosion, des cris, un choc contre le Belladone — il s'était brusquement arrêté.

— Je passe sur le Polar Tang.

— Attendez, il faut que…

Ni une, ni deux, Trafalgar s'était déjà posté sur le bord du pont afin de rejoindre son équipage au plus vite. Heaven le toisa, haineuse, et ne put s'empêcher de le relancer.

— Vous pourriez sauter, si vous êtes si pressé de nous trahir.

 _Bon sang, on va peut-être se faire couler et..._

— Je ne peux pas nager, répliqua admirablement Trafalgar en faisant signe à Bepo de se rapprocher. Et j'avais expressément demandé à ce qu'on prenne l'itinéraire le plus sûr, peu importe le temps perdu.

Énervé par la femme aux yeux bleus, Trafalgar recouvra vite sa lucidité lorsqu'il retrouva son navire et ses compagnons, qui avaient d'ores et déjà pris des dispositions pour se préparer à un assaut.

— On nous attendait ? Cria Clione en voyant son capitaine.

— Je ne pense pas que ça nous soit spécialement destiné, mais il y a beaucoup de gens que les visiteurs n'arrangent pas, répliqua Law en fendant l'équipage pour essayer d'y trouver Bepo.

Ikkaku, de son côté, parlementait avec Melissandre pour éclairer la nature du danger ; la co-capitaine du Belladone plissait les yeux. Sur l'archipel de l'Insurrection, peu importait le camp ou l'ennemi : il fallait simplement sauver sa peau.

Soudain, le brouillard sembla se dissiper pour déboucher sur une sorte de monticule de terre sur lequel gisait un navire à vapeur hors d'état. Un campement ainsi que des hommes armés y grouillaient. Guet-apens : dans le marécage, impossible de fuir autrement qu'en sous-marin, si on avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance (or il y avait des membres du Heart sur le Belladone et vice-versa ; de plus, le Tang était actuellement en mode navire) ; il fallait faire face au combat.

— Vu qu'on s'approche des villes, ça pourrait très bien être des morts de faim qui ont décidé de se jeter à l'assaut du premier imprudent qui passerait. Ou des pirates vaincus. Ou alors, on nous attendait effectivement.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle voulait attendre de voir l'agressivité des ennemis, comme si les coups de feu n'en disaient déjà pas long sur leurs intentions.

Trafalgar regarda furtivement de biais, le visage crispé par la concentration. Il semblait le plus décomposé de l'équipage. En dépit de ce qu'il pouvait dire, sa bonne volonté ne suffisait pas à combler des lacunes physiques : former une Room maintenant, alors qu'il se préservait pour récupérer du coma de Penguin depuis un bout de temps, pouvait avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. Mais ce n'étaient pas tant les conséquences qui l'inquiétaient : si quelqu'un était en danger de mort, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre en jeu sa propre vie.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de tenir une Room plus de quelques secondes.

Contrairement aux apparences, en créer une ne se limitait pas à lever la main en le disant d'une voix grave. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens en découvrant les capacités de son fruit du démon. Évidemment, la sensation de ce don était inqualifiable pour qui ne l'expérimentait pas : mais il avait fallu de nombreuses années d'entrainement à Law pour parvenir en une seconde à la concentration mentale nécessaire pour ériger instantanément une Room. Or, il connaissait son corps : actuellement, il fallait absolument qu'il s'en tire sans son fruit du démon — ça tombait bien, il était loin d'être mauvais escrimeur.

— On change les formations, dit-il brusquement, interrompant le mouvement de son équipage.

En groupe bien rodé, ils avaient un tas de combinaisons coordonnées qui leur permettaient de s'organiser en un rien de temps en cas d'urgence.

— Ikkaku prend la tête du groupe d'assaut, et je viens aussi.

L'annonce décontenança quelque peu le Heart, dont les membres se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se remettre en action, avec un peu plus de confusion qu'auparavant.

— Et Penguin… ? Souffla une voix.

Ce dernier, étrangement en retrait alors qu'il prenait d'habitude instinctivement le commandement du groupe de combat rapproché, ne pipait mot.

— Il reste dans le groupe de couverture, asséna le chirurgien d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux questions supplémentaires.

Tout allait bien – enfin, autant que faire se peut. L'absence de Penguin n'était pas un drame. Quant à lui, passer dans le groupe de corps à corps lui permettait de maximiser les chances de ne pas avoir à utiliser une Room.

Trafalgar fit volte-face en faisant signe à son groupe de se tenir prêt. Si le Belladone n'était pas trop idiot, ils tenteraient de contourner l'îlot pour prendre les ennemis en étau.

Un coup de feu siffla à leurs tempes. Ces gaillards-là avaient de la poudre jusqu'à la fin des temps… et Trafalgar pestait intérieurement contre ces alliés qui les avaient menés là-dedans.

Plus ils avançaient, plus les opposants semblaient nombreux.

— Il y en a d'autres derrière ! Hurla une voix du Belladone.

En effet, un galion se trainait lourdement derrière eux, sorti de la brume comme une apparition fantomatique.

Trafalgar, qui était à son Escargophone pour s'enquérir de ce que comptaient faire Thot et compagnie face à ce traquenard, demanda à ce qu'on lui passe un des capitaines.

— Si on sort de là, vous permettrez que je choisisse les itinéraires…

Nil, qui avait pris l'appel, avait sûrement blêmi. Law ne doutait pas qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa cabine. Il n'était pas un combattant.

Le panneau indiquant « Vous entrez dans l'espace neutre » explosa soudain, et avec lui une partie du pont du Polar Tang. Des jambes inconnues foulaient leur navire blessé, comme tombées du ciel.

Shachi para un coup et rétorqua rapidement, assommant l'homme qu'il avait désarmé. Il tomba, mais d'autres arrivaient, certains armés jusqu'aux dents.

 _— Zone démilitarisée, hein ?_

* * *

[*ne parlera pas de son honteux retard* **Des reviews sont toujours appréciées... pour éviter de sombrer à nouveau dans des mois de silence :x Pour les nouveaux qui tomberaient ici, prenez le temps de lire la fiction, c'est un bon moment à passer, avec des chapitres plus palpitants encore (et d'autres à venir...!)** ]


	18. XVIII Le coup de Trafalgar (Alliance ?)

[[ **Alliance de feu et de glace : le coup de Trafalgar** ]]

* * *

— Zone démilitarisée, hein !

A peine Shachi cria-t-il qu'une lame fusa vers eux, lestement esquivée par Trafalgar. Des silhouettes débarquées on ne savait d'où débarquaient sur le Polar Tang en un flot ininterrompu : sur le Belladone également, l'assaut battait son plein.

Ikkaku et Clione s'efforçaient de limiter les dégâts provoqués par l'explosion. Sur le pont, tous les membres du Heart, assistés par quelque uns du Belladone, étaient au combat. Leurs adversaires ne payaient pas de mine, avec leurs joues creuses et leurs visages émaciés : mais ils savaient se servir d'une arme.

Sans utiliser son fruit du démon, Trafalgar contenait les coups de deux assaillants armés de sabres. Sa maitrise du nodachi lui permettait d'éliminer ses opposants assez rapidement, mais cela l'empêchait de coordonner ses hommes. En bas, dans la salle des machines, Bepo hurlait quelque chose, et même si Law ne comprit pas tout (vacarme oblige), il pressentit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Soudain, dans un moment de répit, Trafalgar courut à l'autre extrémité du pont pour dégager Penguin d'un combat qui tournait au vinaigre. Projetant l'ennemi par-dessus bord — il n'y avait plus de bord, ça tombait bien… —, le Supernovae eut le temps de souffler à Penguin :

— Va surveiller Lou… !

— Mais je peux comb…

Trafalgar le fusilla du regard.

— Vas-y !

Ni une, ni deux, un second bruit sourd retentissait, cette fois du côté du Belladone.

— Occupez-vous d'eux ! Cria-t-il aux trois alliés de l'autre navire qui regardaient passivement l'attaque, les bras ballants.

On lui renvoya un regard noir, dans lequel luisait la phrase : « tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner ». Furieux, Trafalgar manqua de se faire transpercer, une guerrière persévérante ayant réussi à se hisser jusqu'à lui.

— Bon sang, pourquoi Bepo n'avance pas, ça les empêcherait de grimper, au moins ! S'égosilla la voix de Uni, qui avait pris une balle perdue dans la jambe.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais c'était sûrement déjà mauvais signe.

La sueur coulait sur le front de Shachi, qui venait d'enchainer trois corps-à-corps, lorsqu'il plissa les yeux au loin :

— Mais ils s'éloignent, ces connards ! Beugla-t-il, outré, tandis que les membres du Belladone encore sur le Polar Tang regardaient, au moins aussi stupéfaits qu'eux.

Le cœur de Law battait à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il repoussa un énième brigand avec l'aide d'Ikkaku. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se débarrasser complètement des derniers assaillants. L'attaque avait été brève, mais terriblement précise. S'ils n'étaient pas d'excellents combattants, l'effet de surprise aurait pu les tuer. D'autant plus que dans cette marmelade, impossible de manœuvrer correctement.

La plupart des membres de l'équipage s'occupaient de jeter les corps anonymes à la mer. Difficile de croire que ces gaillards-là étaient des pirates, malgré leur épave… on aurait plus dit des civils bien entrainés. Certains avaient fui, d'autres étaient simplement assommés.

Levant la main sur ses yeux pour masquer la réverbération du soleil sur la brume, Clione confirma :

— Je crois qu'ils sont à l'arrêt… mais ils se sont pas privés pour ne pas nous prévenir, hein !

Le jeune marin, qui faisait partie du groupe des « impulsifs » de l'équipage, dévisagea mauvaisement leurs « alliés », qui avaient d'ailleurs peu collaboré à l'effort de combat. A quelques dizaines de mètres, on distinguait l'ombre du splendide Belladone, beaucoup moins amoché que le sous-marin du Heart.

Trafalgar s'élança dans la salle de commande pour venir aux nouvelles. Lorsqu'il remonta, le Polar Tang se trainait tant bien que mal sur l'eau crasseuse et son visage disait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas les meilleures.

Le temps qu'ils rejoignent le Belladone, le Chirurgien de la Mort aida à panser la blessure de Uni, qui paraissait la plus handicapante. En dévisageant les membres du Belladone qui s'occupaient de leurs quelques coupures, Trafalgar reconnut Artémis — celle qui prétendait qu'il était impossible que qui que ce soit rôde dans les parages. Il lui jeta une trousse de premiers secours, la figure sombre.

* * *

— Alors, pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous fui le combat ?

Melissandre et Law avaient parlé presque en même temps. Les deux capitaines se toisaient, se jaugeaient, froids et impassibles. La première dominait le second par la hauteur du pont du Belladone, mais Trafalgar ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse ou d'intimidation.

Heaven, navigatrice désagréable et soupçonneuse, les coupa, excédée :

— On vous a dit de suivre. On avait trouvé une sortie fiable.

— Aussi fiable que cet itinéraire « démilitarisé », je suppose, fit la voix mordante de Law. Certains de mes hommes sont blessés avant même d'être arrivés à l'archipel. Je sais que nous n'avons pas mis de termes et de conditions à cette… « alliance »…

La tension entre les deux équipages était palpable. Les regards assassins des uns rencontraient les yeux accusateurs des autres. Melissandre bouillonnait, mais Law la reprit de vitesse.

— Sûrement auriez-vous continué votre chemin si certains de vos membres n'étaient pas restés sur notre navire…

La pique lancée, Trafalgar n'avait plus qu'à en constater l'effet : même Thot, pour qui il avait noué une certaine sympathie, le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

* * *

 _« Nous comptons sur vous en tant qu'allié. »_

 _« Vous avez besoin de nous, et vice-versa. »_

 _« C'était un accident. »_

Melissandre avait tenu à rassembler les cadres de son équipage afin de mettre les points sur les i. Tout avait été fait, prudemment mais fermement, pour s'assurer que Trafalgar et les siens restaient à leurs côtés.

Law avait confirmé qu'il tolérait l'embuscade, mais il avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Les réactions du Belladone avéraient ce qu'il pensait : Melissandre et Nil ne s'étaient pas embarqués à ses côtés par hasard.

Lui savait pourquoi ils étaient là, mais eux n'avaient, en soi, aucune idée de ce que le Heart pouvait bien vouloir à l'Insurrection.

* * *

— Comment pouvez-vous attendre quoi que ce soit de ces types ? Fulmina Heaven, révoltée.

— Ils n'ont aucun lien avec l'Insurrection, aucun. Est-ce qu'on pouvait espérer meilleurs alliés ? Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte, Heav…

— Mais alors pourquoi venir ici et risquer de s'y faire tuer ? Ce sont des malades. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est faire comme ce qu'ils ont fait à New-Dusk : foutre le bordel et repartir. On peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils nous trahiront, et alors ce sera foutu.

— S'ils se battent à nos côtés, on serait presque sûrs de l'emporter… !

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas risquer d'échouer. Je préfère que ce soit à cause de moi plutôt qu'à cause d'eux…

* * *

Trafalgar laissa tomba son manteau sur un siège. Lui n'avait subi que des blessures superficielles, et à part Uni, personne n'était réellement handicapé ; il n'empêchait que cette mésaventure était loin de lui plaire. Le Belladone était venu ici pour régler ses comptes et soutenir la population pour l'amour de la liberté ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Mais lui comptait bien rester discret tout au long de son court séjour sur l'Insurrection.

Enfin, court… Dès qu'ils auraient réparé le Polar Tang, qui était actuellement incapable de naviguer en haute-mer. Foutue rébellion...

Le Belladone espérait faire d'eux des alliés dans les luttes sanglantes qui déchiraient l'archipel : Trafalgar s'en doutait depuis longtemps, avec indifférence. Il avait beau laisser planer l'hésitation, son équipage savait déjà ce qu'il en était.

Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas leurs « alliés ».

Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que le Heart comptait les poignarder dans le dos dès qu'ils auraient un vaisseau en état. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils leur viennent en aide. Leur « collaboration » était une façade. Et Trafalgar n'aurait aucun scrupule à la rompre au moment propice.

Le Heart n'était pas venu sur l'Insurrection pour régler les problèmes des autres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, avant les évènements de la zone démilitarisée…

 _Nil cherchait une clope avec ses doigts, mais la vue de son épouse le ravisa soudain. Dans le luxueux salon du Belladone, tendu de velours bleuté, Law, Penguin et Ikkaku — ceux qui avaient embarqué avec leurs alliés en guise de bonne foi — tenaient le centre de la pièce. Autour d'eux, une vingtaine de membres du Belladone occupaient les sièges, dont la plupart écoutaient attentivement le récit, à la manière d'une veillée solennelle._

 _C'était Nil qui avait insisté pour apprendre la vérité sur ce que les journaux avaient nommé « l'incident de Risky Red » c'était largement grâce à cela que l'équipage du Heart s'était taillé une réputation dans le Nouveau Monde._

 _—…on s'est débrouillé pour brouiller toutes les communications par Escargophones. Après, il s'agissait juste de ne pas se faire repérer. La Marine était déjà sur les lieux, et quelque uns surveillaient l'arrivée de Merry Bob, de l'autre côté de l'île. L'échange devait se faire sur la terre ferme._

 _Nil et les siens écoutaient, suspendus aux paroles du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui eut un mince sourire en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait._

 _— Il paraissait évident que la Marine n'aurait jamais accepter de faire une transaction avec un pirate en public, mais Bob était apparemment trop con pour s'en apercevoir. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Mais il se trouve que nous étions les seuls à avoir des informations sur le fameux fruit du démon de Bob, celui qui lui valait le surnom de « douxième Supernovae »…_

 _La véritable Supernovae eut un éclat railleur dans le regard._

 _—…c'était le fruit de l'Unisson. Ce qui — enchaina-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur des autres — lui permettait de décupler sa force lorsqu'il était proche de ses hommes. Plus il amassait de compagnons, plus il devenait fort. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi les 9 dixièmes de son équipage étaient composés d'hommes qui ne savaient pas se battre ou réfléchir, mais de gaillards solides._

 _— Et alors ? Fit une voix dans l'assemblée, impatiente._

 _— Alors, pour respecter la distance à laquelle le fruit opère, il fallait que les membres de l'équipage restent proches de Bob… et donc quittent leur navire._

 _Un frisson parcourut les auditeurs. Melissandre elle-même, pourtant l'archétype de l'indifférence, s'exclama :_

 _— Comment cela se fait que tu étais le seul à savoir pour son fruit ?_

 _— J'ai mes méthodes, susurra énigmatiquement Law avant de reprendre. Dès qu'ils ont mis le pied à terre, la Marine en a fait de même pour venir à leur rencontre — ils prévoyaient d'encercler Bob et nous avons pris très facilement le contrôle du navire de Merry Bob, puisqu'il ne restait pas grand-monde pour le défendre, tandis que le deuxième groupe attaquait le vaisseau de la Marine pour faire diversion. Il y avait un troisième groupe, déguisé, qui allait se planquer sur l'île avant que la Marine et Bob ne se rencontrent, pour les attaquer à distance…_

 _— Pour qu'ils envoient plus de troupes et qu'attaquer le bateau de la Marine soit plus simple !_

 _La tension montait : dans les esprits, les images de cette véritable opération commando se bousculaient comme celles d'un film d'action. Au centre, la Marine et Bob qui s'affrontaient, sans se douter que leurs navires respectifs étaient assaillis par le Heart…_

 _— Bob, en voyant les troupes de la Marine qui n'avaient manifestement pas l'intention de lui donner sa rançon, s'est enfui pour retourner au bateau et se barrer avec les otages en disant à ses gars de contenir les soldats._

 _— Ils s'en fout, de ces gaillards, il pouvait en récupérer à la pelle sur chaque île… renchérit Penguin._

 _—…et du coup, vous l'avez cueilli sur son propre bateau, complètement isolé… ! Anticipa Melissandre, admirative._

 _— Tout en récupérant la rançon pendant que la Marine était en sous-effectifs sur son vaisseau, compléta Nil, abasourdi par une telle manœuvre._

 _— Il n'y a jamais eu de rançon, corrigea Law, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses intéressantes qu'il est difficile de trouver sur un navire officiel défendu._

 _Le Belladone était au comble de la joie après ce récit palpitant et surtout, l'équipage du Heart était grandement remonté dans leur estime. S'ils étaient capables de berner deux bateaux à la fois en y récupérant tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans une égratignure, ils pouvaient certainement prétendre à être une des menaces les plus importantes du Nouveau Monde._

 _Thot lui-même, stratège aguerri, semblait abasourdi : prendre autant de risques et s'en tirer à ce compte relevait de l'exploit d'intelligence, de coordination et d'habileté. Et dire que jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours cru que Merry Bob serait l'un des personnages clés de cette nouvelle ère ! Il avait l'air, après cette épopée, d'un bien triste clown…_

* * *

— J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça ait si bien marché, fit Ikkaku avec un sourire en coin.

Trafalgar haussa les épaules : il était très bon acteur, quand il le voulait.

Oh, la vérité n'était pas si différente que cela, à vrai dire.

Ils étaient bien allés sur Risky Red dans l'intention de profiter du fait que la Marine et Bob se crêperaient le chignon : mais la suite du plan était beaucoup moins glorieuse.

La Marine n'avait envoyé tant de soldats que cela à la rencontre de Merry Bob. Tout simplement parce que Law, après avoir pris le contrôle du navire pirate, avait appelé la Marine. Et lui avait proposé en bonne et due forme de collaborer.

Bien sûr, il avait largement menti, prétendant que Bob avait « beaucoup plus d'hommes dispersés sur toute l'île en embuscade » : et de toute façon, il avait les otages en main.

La Marine avait donc accepté de ne servir que d'appât : une fois Bob arrivé, elle avait suivi les instructions de Law — qui avait masqué son identité tout du long, parfaitement anonyme — qui leur ordonnait d'engager le combat pour faire fuir Bob. La manipulation poussée à son extrême. Et la Marine qui lui avait fait confiance, terrifiée de perdre le groupe d'officiers qui s'étaient fait piteusement avoir par le pirate !

Bob sur son navire avait eu l'agréable surprise de trouver l'équipage du Heart : le combat entre lui et Law avait duré quelques minutes à peine. Sans ses hommes, c'était un combattant ordinaire.

Le Heart avait emporté tout ce dont il avait besoin, laissé ses otages saufs à la Marine, et balayé le plancher en vitesse. C'est trop tard que la Justice se rendit compte que le cadavre de Merry Bob ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux comme convenu.

La différence entre cette vérité et la version racontée au Belladone était là dans l'une il attaquait la Marine et la vainquait par l'astuce, dans l'autre il n'hésitait pas à collaborer avec elle pour arriver à ses fins.

Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Premièrement, parce que cette version permettait à Law de maintenir le Belladone dans le respect, voire l'intimidation.

Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il savait que le Belladone se rendait sur l'Insurrection précisément en tant qu'ennemi déclaré de la Marine.

Or, en réalité, le Heart était justement en passe d'entrer en accord étroit avec les forces de la Justice…

* * *

 _« Ici le poste de commandement de Sunburst, Nouveau Monde, veuillez décliner votre identité. »_

 _« Trafalgar Law. Pouvez-vous me passer votre supérieur ? »_

 _La voix au bout du fil sembla tressaillir à ce nom._

 _« …ne raccrochez pas. »_

 _« Ici le contre-amiral Esteban Isis dit « Hazel ». Vous êtes un criminel, déclinez vos intentions avant que je ne mette fin à la communication. »_

 _« Merry Bob est en vie, je sais précisément où il se trouve et comment le neutraliser. »_

 _« Comment ? La Marine a récupéré les otages de ce pirate et éliminé son équipage il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. »_

 _« Je sais de source sûre que l'opération a été un échec pour la Marine, puisque le groupe qui vous a assailli m'a vendu Merry Bob en échange d'une certaine somme. »_

 _Mensonge, toujours mensonge._

 _« … »_

 _« Je suppose que vous êtes prêts à beaucoup de choses pour le récupérer. »_

 _« En effet. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Ne nous quittez pas, nous allons vous rappeler de manière sécurisée, afin que l'appel ne puisse pas être enregistré. »_

* * *

Le cap avait été remis sur l'archipel principal. Ils étaient sortis de la zone démilitarisée, mais les abords des îles étaient calmes. On entendait parfois au loin un coup de canon qui résonnait longtemps avant de s'estomper. Sans l'expérience de Heaven, le Polar Tang aurait pu couler trois fois déjà, d'autant plus qu'il naviguait à vitesse réduite, endommagé. L'archipel était un véritable triangle des Bermudes, mouvant, imprévisible, prêt à vous avaler.

Ces terres avaient autrefois été un joyau du Nouveau Monde. Extrêmement fertiles car anciennement volcaniques, bien irriguées et riches en ressources, leurs habitants étaient enviés de tous. Avant, les différentes provinces cohabitaient en paix et vivaient de peu ; il s'agissait d'une culture pacifique, modeste, basée sur le troc.

La vague de piraterie survenue à la suite de la mort de Gol D. Roger avait complètement bouleversé cette vie tranquille. L'entrée fracassante des pillards, de l'argent, et de l'agitation du monde extérieur a retourné le mode de vie mesuré des habitants. Des colons étrangers se sont installés, certains doués de bonnes intentions, mais des commerçants moins scrupuleux ont essayé de faire mainmise sur toute cette richesse à laquelle les habitants ne touchaient pas.

Ces négociants habiles ont rapidement pris le pouvoir dans les différentes régions, profitant du fait qu'il n'existait pas de structures dirigeantes et encore moins d'armée sur l'archipel. Le Berry est entré sur l'île ; on a fait savoir aux habitants qu'il ne suffirait plus désormais d'échanger son blé contre les œufs du voisin pour survivre ; il faudrait travailler dans les nouvelles usines.

Une de ces usines était particulièrement importante : située au cœur de l'archipel, il s'agissait de l'extraction de granit marin, dont 100% des produits étaient rachetés par la Marine. Évidemment.

C'est là qu'a commencé une guerre sans relâche qui devait ne s'achever qu'au bout de douze ans de combats acharnés. Une guerre qui devait répartir les richesses de l'archipel entre les différents dirigeants tandis que les habitants, désarmés, essayaient tant bien que mal de préserver leurs biens. Une anarchie totale : tous contre tous.

Le feu a été mis aux champs pour affamer les habitants, sans quoi ils auraient pu se cacher des combats et subsister seuls. Ne connaissant pas le commerce, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'enrôler ou de se rendre s'ils ne voulaient pas crever de faim. Progressivement, une haine naissait entre ces provinces qui avaient jadis coexisté sans accrocs. Au bout de trois ans de guerre, le nombre de divisions territoriales était passé de douze à neuf, deux ans plus tard, il chutait à cinq. Les habitants n'étaient plus maitres de leurs îles ; pire encore, ils étaient désormais au service de ces conquérants sans scrupules.

Non seulement cette guerre permettait aux envahisseurs de passer les ressources de l'île sous leur coupe (sous le regard distrait de la Marine, qui ne voulait que son granit), mais elle les aidait aussi à diminuer et à affaiblir la population. Ils ne voulaient pas l'éliminer totalement : ils avaient besoin d'ouvriers pour quand la guerre serait finie.

Elle s'acheva il y a sept ans, dans le sang. La moitié des locaux étaient morts, l'autre moitié avait passé les douze dernières années à se battre pour exister, à tuer des gens qui avaient longtemps été leurs amis ou même leur famille.

On avait ramené les combattants sous les caméras pour signer la paix en public. Nouveaux uniformes, sourires forcés. La paix était signée ; mais aussi l'unification partielle des provinces sous la bannière d'un Gouvernement, censé représenter les intérêts de tous et le pouvoir le plus élevé. Le Gouvernement avait une véritable armée venue de l'extérieur. Il gérait l'économie, les logements, l'attribution des terres (ou plutôt leur arrachement à leurs propriétaires).

L'enjeu avait l'air simple : travailler dur pour reconstruire l'archipel et en faire une nation moderne et riche, débarrassée de la guerre et de la misère.

La suite était bien connue : l'archipel, où la présence de la Marine s'était considérablement affaiblie (New-Dusk étant considéré comme une priorité), était devenue un nid de criminalité, et de piraterie et de pauvreté. La police, pour obtenir une soumission totale du peuple, usait de la violence en toute occasion.

L'archipel avait grandi dans la peur, la souffrance et l'aveuglement ; de là avait émergé la jeunesse insurgée, qui n'avait jamais connu que la guerre ou l'exploitation, et qui refusait de continuer dans cette voie. Le Gouvernement avait rapidement pris des mesures : un pacte souterrain. Pas n'importe quel pacte. Le Gouvernement avait pactisé avec Kaido (qui avait pour but de récupérer l'usine de granit marin) afin de mater la rébellion (guidée par un certain Marc) qui commençait à nuire au commerce. C'était l'Insurrection.

Nous nous retrouvons avec la situation suivante : le Gouvernement vend le granit indispensable à la Marine tout en essayant d'endiguer la rébellion avec l'aide de Kaido (officiellement ennemi en guerre, officieusement allié) ; la Marine n'a aucune idée de cet accord et évite les combats sans se douter que le granit pourrait lui glisser des mains ; la rébellion veut mettre en lumière l'absurdité de cette guerre et est prête à tout pour empêcher le Gouvernement d'agir. Le Gouvernement oblige quant à lui une partie des ouvriers non-rebelles à s'enrôler dans l'armée, pensant ainsi que la rébellion s'éteindra d'elle-même, ne pouvant tuer ses propres compagnons...

Bon sang que c'était compliqué.

Et c'est justement pour ça que personne n'était vraiment en mesure de définir l'Insurrection. Qui contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Alliés ? Ennemis ? Dans la brume, on pouvait bien tuer son propre père sans s'en rendre compte.

Surtout, que diantre pouvait vouloir l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort sur cette île de malheur ?

Et bien, paradoxalement, l'Insurrection était sûrement l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour un échange entre la Marine et l'un des plus dangereux pirates du Nouveau Monde. Sur New-Dusk, la Marine ne pourrait pas mettre un pied ; sur une île lambda, il y avait le risque d'embuscade. Sur l'archipel, impossible de se défiler : le chaos est trop grand...

* * *

Law constata encore une fois les dégâts tristes à voir infligés à leur sous-marin. A ses côtés, Bepo surveillait le large, où se dessinait déjà la silhouette d'une des îles secondaires de l'archipel, avec ses terres orangées et inquiétantes.

Le Belladone ouvrait toujours la marche, ce qui leur permettait de voguer dans son sillage sans encombres. Si Nil et Melissandre, pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs plans pour venir en aide aux insurgés, savaient que Trafalgar avait dans sa poche le cœur palpitant de Merry Bob (le dernier des cent cœurs qui étaient entreposés dans la cale), et qu'il comptait le livrer illico à la Marine, peut-être en plein milieu d'une bataille acharnée entre le Belladone et les forces de la Justice...

— Cap'taine, on arrive.

— Tu pourras bientôt m'appeler Grand Corsaire, rétorqua le Chirurgien de la Mort en échangeant un fin sourire avec son nakama.

[ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je sais qu'il peut être assez difficile à suivre si on vient de débarquer sur la fiction, mais j'adore semer des éléments de l'intrigue un peu partout, et en lisant attentivement depuis le début, ça reste (assez) compréhensible. J'essaye de faire en sorte que la chronologie des évènements soit claire, et de nouveaux personnages arrivent pour votre plus grand bonheur :x Quant au passage sur l'Insurrection, j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux, mais il est nécessaire à la suite, et des détails arriveront bientôt ! Sinon, que pensez-vous du coup de Trafalgar ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir les coulisses de Law essayant de devenir Grand Corsaire... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui garde la motivation en vie et me permet de m'améliorer :3** ]


	19. XIX Terre de sang

[[ **Terre de sang** ]]

* * *

— On peut sortir ? Fit la voix ténue de Lou tandis que l'enfant, collée à la fenêtre, détaillait l'environnement de ses iris bruns.

La route qu'ils avaient suivie pour accéder à la terre ferme avait été sinueuse et criblée de détours. Aux abords des côtes, le danger était permanent : impossible de rester longtemps au même endroit, sauf si, comme le Belladone, on avait des liens avec un des camps.

Pour l'heure, le Polar Tang avait suivi le navire des époux Delonde dans une sorte de crique qui s'enfonçait dans une des îles de l'archipel : amarrés, les deux vaisseaux ne craignaient, en théorie, plus grand-chose. Cette zone appartenait à Marc.

Lou leva la tête pour mieux voir. Par précaution, elle et Shachi restaient à l'intérieur. Sur le pont du Tang, la gamine voyait Ikkaku et Jean Bart faisant le guet. Plus loin, débarqués sur la terre ferme, elle reconnaissait d'autres silhouettes : Trafalgar, Penguin, Melissandre et Heaven, qui s'entretenaient avec des inconnus.

— Pas encore, Lou.

La blonde écarquillait les yeux, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Tous ces gens dont elle ignorait l'identité, là-bas sur la terre rougeâtre de l'archipel, avaient entre eux des liens lumineux qui ressemblaient à ceux qui unissaient l'équipage du Heart. Une autre trainée de lumière, plus puissante que les autres, presque aveuglante, reliait chacun de ces individus à un endroit que Lou ne pouvait pas voir. La fin du fil lui était imperceptible à cette distance. La personne qui rassemblait toutes ces âmes n'était pas sur les lieux.

Et en même temps qu'elle s'étonnait de toutes ces nouvelles connexions, son fruit du démon mystérieux lui faisait sentir tout ce que Shachi ne lui avait pas expliqué, ne sachant pas trouver les bons mots : la souffrance, la guerre, la mort possible à chaque instant et l'espoir de liberté.

Le rouquin n'avait pas ce pouvoir, mais lui aussi avait un étrange pressentiment — comme si son Destin à lui se jouait également sur cette île maudite.

L'archipel hostile et ravagé leur ouvrait les bras. Un vent de chagrin soufflait sur la plage brune.

* * *

— Entendu, fit l'insurgé chargé des vérifications une fois que Melissandre eut expliqué que le Heart étaient leurs alliés.

Lorsque les membres du Belladone étaient arrivés dans le port, une large effervescence s'était produite au milieu des rebelles au visage sombre. Tout le monde semblait connaître l'équipage, et leur présence avait l'air d'un soulagement. Beaucoup de ces gens étaient venus respectueusement saluer Melissandre — Nil était resté à bord, plus en retrait.

Trafalgar demeurait soucieux. Certes, l'accueil était plus chaleureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait (apparemment, être venu avec le Belladone levait la méfiance à l'égard des étrangers), mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Difficile de jouer l'indifférence alors qu'il avait cent cœurs de pirates à livrer, des alliés à berner et un navire à remettre sur pied.

Il s'approcha de l'insurgé qui semblait responsable de cette crique pour lui toucher un mot :

— Y-a-t-il possibilité que nous réparions notre bateau ici… ?

Thot et ses compagnons leur avaient préalablement proposé leur aide, mais toutes les pièces et matériaux nécessaires n'étaient pas à leur disposition.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, la crique est une des seules totalement sécurisée… par contre, s'il y a des éléments que vous ne trouvez pas, il va vous falloir envoyer une expédition dans les usines ou les entrepôts désaf…

— HOURRAAAAAAA !

Ils se retournèrent, brusquement interrompus par ce hurlement général qui venait du Belladone.

Trafalgar plissa les yeux, n'arrivant pas à comprendre la cause de cet émoi.

Soudain, il aperçut sur la passerelle du gigantesque navire, une flopée d'insurgés et de membres d'équipage qui trainaient avec eux de lourdes caisses frappées du sigle « poison ».

Elles arrivaient, massives et lourdes, jusqu'au pont, ou d'autres insurgés prenaient le relai. L'une d'entre elles fut ouverte : il en sortit des kilogrammes de conserves, d'aliments basiques, de boites hermétiques, de céréales et de riz.

« La nourriture y est plus rare que l'or », avait dit un jour Law à propos de l'Insurrection ; mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait le véritable sens de ces mots.

Et tous les emplacements ou presque du Belladone destinés à accueillir leurs trouvailles en matière de toxicologie avaient été remplacés par des provisions alimentaires.

Les yeux des insurgés brillaient, on entendait presque leurs cœurs battre et leurs estomacs hurler à mesure qu'ils envoyaient les caissons en direction du quartier général.

Par terre, un gosse d'une douzaine d'année léchait de ses doigts ce qui ressemblait à de la chantilly.

Nil était le meilleur pâtissier de Grand Line : alors il avait fait des gâteaux, des centaines de gâteaux, et chaque rebelle qui en goutait un demeurait suspendu à ce bout de paradis, comme si la guerre avait cessé pour un instant d'exister...

* * *

Étrange comme l'existence pouvait jouer de tours.

Thot relâcha ses muscles épuisés. Il avait passé l'après-midi à décharger le Belladone de toutes les rations de nourriture qu'ils avaient amenées pour soulager la disette de leurs alliés. Désormais, dans le quartier général — un sous-sol transformé en refuge des insurgés —, on voyait des gens à même le sol, les mains tremblantes, mangeant avec délice une conserve sur laquelle ils étaient parfois deux malgré l'abondance apparente des provisions. En réalité, aux quatre coins de l'archipel, d'autres avaient besoin de cette nourriture : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se goinfrer abusivement.

Le soleil était tombé sur l'Insurrection. Pas de nouvelle du reste des îles : comme souvent, les communications étaient coupées cette nuit. Le reste de son équipage se reposait dans le navire ou fêtait ses retrouvailles avec les locaux.

Thot, Heaven, Melissandre, Deli, Perle, Nérone… la plupart des membres de l'équipage du Belladone étaient originaires de l'Insurrection. Ils y avaient grandi ensemble, alors que l'invasion n'avait pas encore lieu et que les îles étaient remplies de paisibles habitants vivant du troc et de la contemplation de la nature.

Au milieu de ce calme et de cette modestie, Thot et ses compagnons avaient toujours fait tâche : assoiffés de liberté, révoltés contre l'inaction de leurs parents et leur absence d'ambition, délinquants à leurs heures perdues lorsque l'ennui se faisait trop grand : à seize ans, ils avaient organisé une fugue quasi-suicidaire. Embarqués à dix sur une barque construite de leurs propres mains, ils avaient traversé l'horizon.

Leurs familles étaient restées là-bas, mais eux avaient décidé de se lancer dans une aventure dangereuse et extraordinaire, poussés par la fièvre de leur jeunesse. Les parents n'auraient pas compris, même s'ils leur avaient expliqué.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas tranché si c'était la pire ou la meilleure décision de sa vie.

— Nil est toujours… ?

— Oui.

Inévitablement, les pensées de Thot arrivèrent sur le second co-capitaine — Nil, qu'il devinait somnolant dans sa cabine, le visage pâle.

Nil se démarquait du reste de ses compagnons par sa jeunesse. En fait, il appartenait plus à la génération damnée de Marc qu'à la leur. Mais autre chose l'éloignait de l'équipage : il avait vu le jour sur East Blue.

Dans sa vie, Thot avait vu des choses improbables, des évènements dépassant toute logique et des tragédies innommables : mais l'amour indéfinissable qui avait frappé Nil et Melissandre lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés échappait encore plus à son intelligence.

Pendant des semaines, Melissandre avait supplié Nil de s'embarquer avec eux. Il avait refusé. Il détestait la mer, le danger, la violence. Vivre sur cette embarcation précaire, avec le risque de se faire couler à chaque instant, sur l'océan le plus hostile du monde ? Plutôt crever tout de suite. Nil n'avait jamais été un aventurier. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était des gâteaux. Pourquoi sacrifier son existence paisible ?

Alors Melissandre était repartie sur Grand Line pendant un an. Elle avait dépensé tout l'argent durement amassé. Et lorsqu'elle revint, c'était pour offrir à Nil un cadeau qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser — un séjour éternel sur le navire le plus grandiose et sécurisé du monde : le Belladone flambant neuf.

Quelque part, Nil était leur otage, songea Thot avec amertume. Un otage qu'il leur fallait protéger à tout prix.

 _A tout prix…_

Thot soupira. Il avait beau se forcer, ses pensées revenaient inlassablement sur ce jour maudit.

Nil avait raison de ne pas se montrer. Et il avait beau être prêt à s'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur pour sauver son capitaine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça n'était qu'à sens unique. Jamais Nil ne vaincrait sa peur. C'était une angoisse ancrée en lui, qui le tétanisait, le soumettait totalement.

Nil ne sortait pas du Belladone, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Parce qu'il avait honte, en voyant l'archipel, de songer à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait foulé...

* * *

Sur le Polar Tang, la plupart des membres du Heart s'activaient. Bepo, à la tête des opérations, dirigeait ses compagnons avec ferveur. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas les pièces nécessaires pour réparer le moteur, ils devaient au moins s'occuper du pont et de la coque — ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

— _Ouch_ ! Gémit Clione, qui venait de taper le marteau contre son doigt.

Le froid de la nuit tombante ne les empêchaient pas de se charrier entre eux : Uni venait avec une remarquable dextérité de retirer le tabouret d'Ikkaku juste avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Jean Bart, quant à lui, s'occupait de tailler les planches.

Pensif, Penguin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers le port d'où sortait un brouhaha de voix humaines. L'euphorie des insurgés était palpable : un homme qui ne le connaissait pas lui avait fourgué une bouteille d'alcool et une demi-douzaine de petits pains en guise de remerciement. Penguin était demeuré les bras ballants, presque coupable : lui n'avait pas souffert de la faim au cours du voyage. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette fraternité de survivants qu'on vient secourir.

Il avait souri, baissé la tête, rangé la bouteille loin des regards. Il n'était pas le dernier pour boire, mais malgré la bonne humeur générale, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre sur cette île… ne serait-ce que parce que régulièrement, un coup de canon retentissait au loin.

Parfois, de vives douleurs fantômes le reprenaient, traitresses.

De ce qu'il avait compris, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un des seuls repaires fixes des rebelles : le reste était en constant mouvement, les positions changeaient de jour en jour. A intervalles réguliers, les insurgés alternaient des tours de garde. Deux fois, des expéditions étaient revenues — parties chercher de la nourriture —, épuisées. La vue du Belladone avait allumé une flamme de joie dans leurs yeux que bouffait la faim.

Non seulement Penguin demeurait sur ses gardes, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ici que se jouait la véritable bataille. Ce quartier général était avant tout réservé aux personnes ne pouvant pas se battre : ouvriers venant de quitter leur usine, infirmes, mômes (quoique beaucoup servaient d'éclaireurs ou d'estafettes…). Le Belladone, après avoir ravitaillé ses alliés, voudrait sans doute s'enfoncer là où se jouait le véritable avenir de l'Insurrection : alors, que ferait le Heart ? Jouer la comédie, sans doute… éviter le conflit de quelque manière que ce soit.

Law n'était jamais là quand les interrogations bourdonnaient dans son crâne. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, l'anxiété le reprenait.

— En soi, la Marine ferait mieux de s'allier avec les insurgés, non ? Si le Gouvernement est prêt à pactiser avec Kaido, je ne vois pas ce qui les empêcherait de lui donner l'extraction de granit marin en échange d'un coup de pouce contre les rebelles… fit Penguin, ne parlant à personne en particulier.

Il se répondit tout seul après une courte minute de réflexion.

— Mais s'ils font ça maintenant, ils perdent d'ores et déjà le contrôle du granit… la Marine sera du côté de celui qui a l'extraction. Son seul objectif est d'empêcher Kaido de la prendre… pour ça, deux scénarios : aider Marc, ou aider le Gouvernement. Or, pour le moment, le Gouvernement a le granit… Mais alors, pourquoi le Gouvernement ne s'allie pas ouvertement à Kaido ?

— Parce qu'ils n'ont pas confiance, fit une voix familière derrière lui. Qui leur dit que Kaido n'écrasera pas et les rebelles, et le Gouvernement, lorsqu'il aura ouvert ses frontières ? Pour le moment, Kaido ne fait qu'attendre de savoir si la Marine est assez faible pour qu'il tente le coup, et allécher le Gouvernement avec ses troupes, qui feraient un sacré bien à l'armée…

Penguin se retourna. Nonchalamment adossé contre le rebord du navire, comme si cela faisait deux heures qu'ils discutaient, Trafalgar avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui surprit son nakama. L'homme au nodachi reprit la parole d'un air railleur qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

— D'autres questions ?

— Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur, capitaine ? Rétorqua Penguin sur le même ton, qui avait pris l'habitude de voir son supérieur soucieux et agacé dernièrement.

Trafalgar agita ses doigts avec désinvolture pour toute réponse : Penguin ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité, mais le tas de bois qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de déplacer depuis vingt minutes s'éleva tranquillement dans les airs pour aller à sa place.

Après tout ce temps à récupérer, Law était enfin en mesure de réutiliser son fruit du démon à pleine puissance.

* * *

— Putain !

Clione avait trébuché. L'absence de lampes rendait le déplacement à l'extérieur très compliqué, même s'il n'y avait que quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à l'entrepôt où ils prenaient le bois nécessaire aux réparations.

Un insurgé — Jim — avait tenu à les accompagner, mais ça n'empêchait pas Clione et Ikkaku de s'étaler comme des demeurés, peu habitués à ce sol mouvant et imprévisible.

— Bon sang, si on ressort de là, fit la jeune femme en arrachant sa jambe à des ronces, tu diras à Jean Bart qu'on lui passe le relai.

Soudain, Jim leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il tapa dans ses mains à intervalles calculés : une fois, stop, deux fois, une fois, stop, deux fois : un autre signe lui répondit — apparemment positif, puisque le trio continua de s'avancer.

D'un coup, Jim frotta une allumette, révélant la façade délabrée de l'édifice. La végétation avait commencé à prendre d'assaut les fondations peu entretenues du bâtiment. Précautionneusement, Clione enjamba les quelques obstacles avant de suivre Jim à l'intérieur.

Ikkaku resta immobile quelques secondes. Au-dessus de la porte, un écriteau avait été ravagé, illisible. Mais à côté, sur la palissade vaguement éclairée, de larges lettres rouges traçaient les mots « TERRE DE SANG ».

Elle repensa à l'embuscade, aux visages déformés par la faim, aux centaines de morts journaliers, aux figures fermées du Belladone lorsqu'ils annonçaient se rendre à l'Insurrection.

Ils ne se rendaient pas encore compte de la violence que renfermait cet endroit, même après être passés par New-Dusk.

Terre de sang...

 _— Ikkaku, grouille !_

* * *

[ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Chapitre un peu plus dépourvu d'action pour poser tranquillement l'arrivée sur l'archipel et développer le personnage de Nil... (+ retour de Lou, héhé !) après tout, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour la vie de pirates et les sacrifices ! L'équipage du Heart essaye de réparer le Polar Tang, à voir comment ils vont faire pour ne pas attiser les soupçons du Belladone, qui espère toujours que Law va les aider... Il va falloir temporiser le temps que tout soit prêt pour l'échange, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'Insurrection qui gronde derrière... quelle est réellement la stratégie des insurgés ? Celle du gouvernement ? Pourquoi la Marine est inactive ? Est-ce que cette île peut être pire que New-Dusk ?**

 **J'hésite à plus détailler la situation globale afin de ne pas vous perdre, mais comme j'ai peu de retours, je ne peux pas me faire d'idée... si vous rejoignez en cours de route, n'hésitez pas à reprendre depuis le début, j'ai tendance à éparpiller beaucoup de choses, haha :x  
**

 **Laissez un avis si l'aventure vous plait, le prochain chapitre sera plutôt sympa pour ceux qui ont suivi depuis les premiers chapitres ! Vos conseils valent autant que de la nourriture sur cet archipel anarchique...!** ]


End file.
